Caitlin in Wonderland
by Metstli
Summary: (Au) Caitlin cae dormida mientras juega a las cartas con Grimsley. Al despertar no encuentra a nadie, salvo a un pokémon que la transporta a un mundo diferente. (vinculado con Siluetas)
1. Cap 1 ¿Buneary?

**Nota de los signos:**

 *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
" " = palabras clave.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Buneary?**

 **Otoño**

Después de que Shaunta y Marshal salieran, Caitlin se quedó sola en el recinto del Alto Mando. Los largos y anchos pasillos cubiertos de ventanas parecían más silenciosos y solitarios de la habitual, sin embargo, todavía quedaba un miembro y decidió ir a verlo.

Se asomó por su puerta con extrema precaución pues últimamente su carácter cambiaba cuando jugaba. Cosa que no fue así, él estaba sentado es su cómoda butaca frente a su habitual mesa, con una copa de vino tinto, escuchando música clásica y leyendo. Sus pokémon estaban libres y durmiendo alrededor de la mesa, excepto Bisharp que practicaba invirtiendo cartas.

―Piensas quedarte en la puerta o vas a entrar. ―Grimsley habló sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

Caitlin aceptó entrar al cuarto, no tenía nada que hacer. Igual que como le enseño aquel día, caminó pisando los cuadros blancos de la loseta que parecía "tablero de ajedrez".

―Dime my lady ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―le señaló que tomara asiento en el sillón del otro lado de la mesa y cerró su libro.

―Marshal y Shauntal salieron…

―Y estás aburrida ―él sonrió, como siempre Caitlin era un libro fácil de leer. Se paró y caminó hacia uno de sus escritorios, abrió un cajón y sacó un juego de cartas― Mi lady, ¿te apetece una partida? ―regresó a su lugar y comenzó a barajar las cartas.

Ella asintió pues eso era lo que esperaba.

Después de un rato jugando…

―Mi joven dama, ¿piensa tomar otra carta o va a revelar su mano? ―Grimsley miraba divertido la escena.

Caitlin miró sus cartas, no era una buena mano, si tomaba otra carta que le aseguraba que fuera buena o mala. Él seguía mirándola, obvio que era un excelente jugador. Pero su orgullo no podía permitirle rendirse así de fácil.

―Tomare otra carta ―estiró su mano hacia las cartas y tomo una. La miró y sin duda mejoro mucho su mano pero no tanto. Deseó saber qué mano tenía él, pero mordió su labio para resistirse a usar sus poderes.

―¿Quieres saber qué mano tengo? Intenta leer mi mente. ―Grimsley seguía divirtiéndose.

―No me gustaría tener tus pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza. ―sin duda una mentira.

El joven se echó a reír ante la respuesta pues él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

Al paso de unos minutos y sin poder mejorar su mano Caitlin reveló sus cartas, él las miró y reveló las suyas. Tal y como pensó ella, un excelente jugador.

―¿Deseas otra ronda? ―comenzó a barajar las cartas.

―Adelante. ―deseaba ganarle por una vez.

―Pero esta vez hagámoslo más divertido. ―él la miró esperando una reacción.

―A que te refieres. ―dijo con calma.

―Si tú ganas realizare todo lo que me pidas, pero si yo gano serás tú la que obedezca. ―tan franco y astuto como de costumbre.

Una propuesta peligrosa pero a la vez excitante.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó sin inmutarse.

Grimsley sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a repartir las cartas.

Caitlin tomó las suyas y miró su mano, nada despreciable esta vez pero no era tan fuerte. Otra vez deseó saber qué mano tenia él. Despego sus hermosos ojos turquesa de sus cartas para levantar la vista y toparse con los celestes ojos de él. Seguía sonriendo y era difícil saber si su mano era buena o mala.

 _«Claro que es buena, es imposible ganarle. Empiezo a pensar que sus cartas están trucadas»_

―¿Dudas si mis cartas tienen truco? ―sus ojos celestes penetraban cada parte de ella.

―Claro que no. ―otra mentira. Ya empezaba a hartarse de tantas mentiras.

Al paso de unos minutos Caitlin comenzó a sentirse soñolienta, su vista estaba cansada pero no quería detenerse, ahora sus cartas eran muy fuertes para por fin ganarle. No importaba lo que hiciera, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

 _«Ahora no, ahora no, puedo ganar, puedo ganar…»_ Llevo una de sus manos a la boca y bostezó.

Todo se volvió borroso y sus brazos no pudieron mantenerse arriba. Las cartas que tenía en su mano cayeron y cayeron en un bucle infinito sin llegar al suelo…

Abrió sus ojos, el candil del techo tenía prendidas sus velas, miró alrededor y notó que estaba en el oscuro cuarto de Grimsley pero él no estaba. Las cartas estaban en el suelo.

―Entonces me quede dormida. ―dijo resignada.

Salió del cuarto y camino por el enorme pasillo, no podía ver nada, estaba completamente oscuro. Por las ventanas del pasillo se veía la luna, era más grande de lo habitual, si abría una ventana y sacaba su brazo fácilmente podía tocarla. La contempló por un rato, sin duda era radiante bajo esa oscuridad rodeada de estrellas. La melancolía la invadió.

―Ya es de noche y no me despertó. ―siguió caminando por el pasillo para dar con él o con los otros. ―Marshal, Shauntal, ¿dónde están? ―caminó por todo el recinto, los buscó en sus cuartos y nada.

Respiró resignada y buscó una de sus pokéball pero no tenía ninguna, recordó que las dejó en su cuarto.

―Sera mejor volver por ellas y buscar junto con Gothitelle.

Mientras se dirigía a su recamara una pequeña sombra salió de uno de los cuartos dando pequeños saltitos. Caitlin se asombró al ver al pequeño pokémon pues nadie de los de ahí tenía ese tipo.

―¿Sera de algún retador? ―corrió detrás del pequeño Buneary.

Buneary daba pequeños brincos y bailaba, enrollando y estirando sus orejas alternándolas. Caitlin estaba fascinada con su baile y lo seguía sin decir nada. Caminaron por todo el recinto y terminaron en el jardín de flores.

―Ven pequeño tenemos que buscar a tu entrenador.

El pokémon la miró, inclinó su cabeza, puso una de sus patitas en su boca y comió una baya. La escena era tan tierna que Caitlin se embobo.

*Buneary* Salió humo en el momento en que gritó el pokémon.

Caitlin se giró para respirar y tosió un poco.

―Se nos hace tarde señorita.

 _«Esa voz.»_ Caitlin se giró rápido para ver que en el lugar donde estaba el conejo ahora había una silueta alta y de humano.

―Darach. ―dijo con asombro.

El mayordomo se acercó y le cargo entre sus brazos.  
―Sujétese con fuerza por favor.

Darach sacó una pokéball y Darkrai apareció. Su siniestra presencia altero el ambiente, la oscuridad se apodero del lugar, el recinto de la E4 desapareció quedando solo una luna grande detrás del pokémon que la miraba fijamente con su ojo azul. Caitlin estaba sucumbiendo. El pokémon traspasó el piso y junto con él se llevó a Darach y Caitlin.

Caitlin volvía en sí después de haber sido hipnotizada por Darkrai. Se aferró a Darach al percatarse de que estaban rodeados de oscuridad.

―¿En dónde estamos? ―dijo nerviosa.

―No se asuste señorita, por ahora no le puedo decir. No obstante se no hace tarde.

―Tarde para llegar a dónde. ―francamente no comprendía.

―Usted dígame, ¿qué es lo que desea? ―a través de sus lentes logró proyectar una mirada profunda.

Caitlin giró su cabeza para evitar contacto visual, un leve rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas. Su atención se centro al preguntarse si de verdad estaban cayendo o simplemente caminaban bajo la oscuridad. Y lo peor, no podía entender el juego de palabras. Deseaba tanto poder leer su mente pero esa oscuridad se lo impedía.

―Ya estamos llegando. ―dijo Darach.

Caitlin salió de sus pensamientos y buscó por todos lados para saber a qué se refería. Una tenue luz se extendía desde abajo y vio con claridad que era el suelo.

―Hasta aquí llego. ―dijo Darach mientras le sonreía.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Caitlin seguía sin comprender.

―Este camino lo tendrá que hacer usted sola. Acaso ya olvido lo que me dijo cuando se unió a la E4: ʹ _Deseo ver el mundo por mi mismaʹ._

*Buneary* se escucho el grito del pokémon y en lugar de Darach estaba él.

Sin nadie que la cargara, Caitlin cayó en caída libre directamente al suelo.

*Bam*

―Por lo menos debió espera. ―la joven se levantó adolorida.

Miró hacia arriba tratando de adivinar de cuantos metros había caído, imposible saber pues solo había una inmensa oscuridad… Pero en el fondo había luz ¿cómo era posible? Miró a su alrededor y notó lo grande que era el cuarto. Iluminado por candelabros de pared y algunos Lampent bailaban alrededor de ellos, las ventanas no estaba empotradas en la pared sino que flotaban, y el piso de cuadros blancos y negros como un tablero de ajedrez.

―Eso me recuerda algo. ―brincó caminado solo por los cuadros blancos y se detuvo cuando pensó a dónde ir― Es un lugar extraño y solitario…

*Buneary* El pequeño conejo estaba delante de ella dando saltitos y bailando, alternando las orejas para estirarlas. Caitlin lo miró y recordó que él era Darach.

―¡Necesito que me digas a dónde tengo que ir! ―corrió detrás del pokémon siguiendo el juego de solo caminar por los cuadros blancos.

Lo persiguió por ese enorme cuarto que parecía no tener fin. En el trayecto notó que las ventanas mostraban la enorme luna brillante y como pensó hace rato; si sacaba su mano por una de ellas podía tocarla.

*Buneary* volvió a repetir el pokémon cuando llego a su destino.

Caitlin miró detenidamente lo que estaba frente a ella; una plataforma se alzaba cargando una enorme roca lunar. Quedó fascinada ante su resplandor.

*Cleffa* *Clefairy* *Clefable* *Cleffa* *Clefairy* *Clefable*

Los pokémon hada aparecieron bailando alrededor de la roca lunar dando pequeños saltitos. Caitlin y Buneary fueron arrastrados por algunos de ellos. Los dos siguieron el baile…, después de tanto bailar y saltar los pokémon hadas movieron sus manos.

―¿Metrónomo? ―Caitlin miro el balanceo que hacían los pokémon al mover sus manos.

*Cleffa* *Clefairy* *Clefable* Gritaron al momento en que sus manos brillaron.

*Bom* Igual que antes volvió a salir humo, en medio de la nube decidió quedarse quieta y esperar a que se disipara. Sabía que después de eso un humano aparecía y podía preguntarle sobre ese extraño lugar. El humo se disipó y Caitlin buscó frenéticamente a alguien, nada.

―¿Acaso no funciono? ―estaba desilusionada― Ya me canse de este juego, quiero volver.

Decidió caminar para tratar de dar con la salida brincando por los cuadros blanco, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que los cuadros del piso ocupaban metros. Miró a su alrededor y la plataforma que cargaba la roca lunar...

―¡Es enorme! ―dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, todo a su alrededor era inmenso, las lámparas eran gigantes, las ventanas descomunalmente grandes y… los pokémon hada eran pequeñitos, igual que ella. Dando pequeños saltitos entraron por una puerta roja al pie de la plataforma.

―Entonces fue reducción. ―chocó sus manos ante su deducción.

El pequeño Buneary cerca de la puerta le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, como siempre, sin decir nada corrió a su encuentro.

La puerta roja estaba frente a ella, apretó sus labios cerro sus ojos y la empujó. Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose; la suave brisa que atravesó el portal acaricio su rostro e invadió sus pulmones, respiró profundo. Abrió sus ojos y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante ella.

―Es un hermoso lugar. ―Sus ojos turquesa mostraban su asombro y fascinación.

Y como una niña, corrió con los brazos estirados a través de grandes plantas que jamás había visto en ese vasto campo de flores. Las flores volaban al momento en que ella pasaba. Algunos pokémon salieron huyendo asustados, pero no le importo, pues estaba feliz con lo que veía. Al final de tanto correr se dejó caer exhausta en el campo de flores. Podía ver el cielo que era del color del arcoíris, las nubes parecían algodón de azúcar, el sol era como una gran sonrisa en el cielo, tan brillante como siempre. Y finalmente… ¿la luna? Bueno no era raro encontrarse con la luna en el día; le seguía intrigando lo grande que se veía, era el doble de grande que el sol pero ya no tan grande como la vio a través de las ventanas.

―Es realmente hermoso. ―Caitlin suspiró deseando que los demás estuvieran ahí.

―¿Realmente es hermoso o simplemente desastroso?

Caitlin volteó a ver para saber quién era el que hablaba, pero no encontró a nadie, solo había un pokémon gusano sobre un árbol que no le despegaba la mirada.

―Estoy escuchando voces. ―se tocó la cabeza creyendo que sus poderes la habían vuelto loca.

―¿Lo crees o lo dudas?

Otra vez volvió a buscar con la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos turquesa se abrieron al percatarse de quien había hablado.

―¡¿Un Caterpie que habla?!

El pokémon gusano solo se limito a sonreír.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **El primer capítulo de esta loca aventura ya vio la luz.**

 **En fin, un saludo a todos y sean libres de dejarme su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Cap 2 Juego Libre

**Nota de los signos:**

 *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
" " = palabras clave.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 2 Juego Libre**

―¡¿Un Caterpie que habla?!

Caitlin miró con asombro al pokémon que sonreía desde la rama de un árbol.

*Risa*

―Que buen sentido del humor. ―dijo la voz― Jovencita es mejor que observes bien, el que habla soy yo y no ese pokémon.

Buscó con más cuidado, su rostro se iluminó al encontrarse con una figura familiar.

―¡Señor Alder! ―gritó al ver al hombre acostado al pie del árbol.

El hombre se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y saludo.  
―Me temo que no nos conocemos pero por lo visto sabes mi nombre.

Ella le miró perpleja.  
―Claro que lo conozco, usted es el campeón de la región Unova y yo soy Caitlin, uno de sus cuatro reyes celestiales.

El hombre solo se limitó a mirarla sin hacer ningún gesto, pues no lograba comprender las palabras de la joven. El silencio parecía eterno.

―Dice llamarse Caitlin pero a mí no me lo parece ―dijo más para el aire.

Eso la desconcertó. Estaba a punto de refutar…

―No conozco ese país llamado Unova y no sé que son esos reyes de los que hablas. ―se acomodó en el tronco del árbol para estar más a gusto― Aquí es Wonderland y ya tenemos suficiente con dos reinas.

―¿Wonderland? ―Caitlin recordó que en efecto llegó a un lugar diferente gracias a Darach pero jamás se pregunto dónde estaba. Y vio con maravilla el hermoso mundo que la rodeaba.

―Aquí en Wonderland nada tiene sentido, solo seguimos las ordenes que dictan nuestras dos reinas ―dijo estirando sus brazos y señalando dos lugares―, a mi izquierda está el Castillo Carmesí y a mi derecha el Castillo Corazón.

Caitlin miró en las direcciones que señalo Alder. A lo lejos logró ver dos hermosos castillos; uno tan brillante de color rojo que parecía estar incendiándose con el sol de la mañana. El segundo era completamente blanco con dibujos de corazones, la punta de las torres terminaban en más corazones de donde borboteaban corazones. Pero la ubicación era errónea.

―¿Qué no es a la izquierda el Castillo Corazón y a la derecha el Castillo Carmesí? ―Caitlin seguía mirando los castillos y la forma en que Alder señaló.

―¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir? Escucha en lugar de oír. ―el hombre le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro― Aquí en Wonderland nada tiene sentido. Izquierda puede ser derecha, adelante es atrás, norte es sur y este oeste. Todo se debe a los caprichos de nuestras dos reinas.

―¿Qué clase de reinas viven en esos castillos? ―estaba intrigada por saber de aquellas reinas que cambiaban todo un mundo.

―El Castillo Corazón es gobernado por la Reina de Corazones, su juego favorito son las cartas. ―esperó a que Caitlin siguiera la explicación― El Castillo Carmesí es gobernado por la Reina Roja, su juego favorito es el ajedrez. Y por ende los aldeanos de Wonderland no son más que simples peones y cartas que se mueven en este juego de la vida.

―¿Entonces los aldeanos no tienen voluntad?

―Míralo por ti misma. ―Alder señaló a un grupo de personas que caminaba por el campo de flores, algunos vestían de cartas y otros de peones.

Los que vestían de cartas, caminaban arrojándose uno sobre otro como si esperaran su turno para salir del mazo. Los peones caminaban dando un paso a la vez y en ocasiones caminaban en diagonal para recoger algo.

―Si quieres sobrevivir tienes que formar parte de un bando.

―Pero tú no perteneces a ninguno. ―dijo Caitlin al ver que Alder no vestía como peón o carta.

―También hay excepciones. ―Alder volvió a estirar sus brazos y señalar dos lugares― Al norte está la Mansión Oscura donde vive el Conde. Es la única persona en el mundo capaz de rivalizar con la Reina de Corazones en un juego de cartas. ―Alder volteó a ver a Caitlin― Yo pertenezco a su bando por eso soy libre de vestir como quiera, aunque te advierto que es algo excéntrico.

Caitlin miró hacia el norte pero se topo con una mansión blanca, al final recordó que todo estaba al revés. Miró al "norte" y se topo con una mansión lúgubre rodeada por una densa niebla. El simple hecho de verla le dio escalofríos.

―Al sur está la Mansión Blanca donde vive la Duquesa. Ella es la única persona en rivalizar con la Reina Roja en un juego de ajedrez. ―Alder se paró y sacudió su ropa― Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo te sugiero que pertenezca a uno de los cuatro bandos.

―Es un lugar muy extraño, me voy antes de involucrarme es sus locuras. ―Caitlin se giró a donde estaba la puerta roja, pero no había nada― ¿donde está la puerta? ―se apuró en buscarla sin éxito al igual que tampoco había señal de Darach.

―No puedes abandonar una partida ―Alder habló al ver la cara de desesperación de la joven―, una vez que comienzas tienes que llegar al final.

―Eso no es justo, yo quiero salir de aquí jamás accedí a jugar.

―Aceptaste en el momento en que cruzaste la puerta. El juego no finalizara hasta que la luna sea lo suficientemente grande para que alumbre en la oscuridad y puedas tocarla.

Caitlin se sentía perdida, no tenía más remedio que participar en ese loco juego de cartas y peones.

―Escoge un bando antes de que alguna de las reinas haga su movimiento. ―Alder camino hacia ella ofreciéndole la mano― La Reina Roja usa las piezas de ajedrez negras. Mientras que la Duquesa las piezas blancas. Todo Wonderland es el tablero.

―¿Y qué pasa con las cartas si esto es un tablero?

―También es una mesa de póker ―señalo la Mansión Oscura― El excéntrico Conde es aficionado al palo de espadas. Casi todas las cartas se encuentran repartidas en la mesa, excepto sus cartas más fuertes que viven en la mansión.

―¿Eso quiere decir que eres una carta inferior?

Alder rió ante la aguda pregunta de la joven.

―Eso no te lo puedo decir. Depende de ti descubrirlo si es que te conviertes en mi enemigo. ―señaló el Castillo Corazón― No necesito decirte que la Reina de Corazones es aficionada al palo de corazones y al igual que el Conde sus cartas más fuertes viven con ella.

*Suspiro* Caitlin no comprendía aún como acabo en este embrollo y todo por seguir a Darach.

―Por cierto, todos empezamos como cartas inferiores o peones; pero si llegas a la casa de tu protector puedes convertirte en una pieza poderosa.

―Eso significa que siguen las reglas del juego de una manera distinta. ―Caitlin se emocionó al saber eso.

―No hay reglas ―dijo tajantemente― puedes ir a la dirección que quieras, no olvides que es un tablero de ajedrez y mesa de póker por lo que debes de moverte conforme a una pieza de éste.

―Comprendo.

―Muy bien ―Alder tocó su cabeza―, ¿a qué bando quieres pertenecer?

―Quiero ser un peón blanco. ―Caitlin sonreía con gusto.

*Risa* Alder continuó riendo después de un rato.

―Por qué no me sorprende. ―dijo para sí mismo― Entonces tu objetivo es la Mansión Blanca, procura llegar con tu protector antes de que una pieza del equipo contrario te atrape ―puntualizó― Si eres atrapada no podrás salir del Castillo Carmesí hasta que otro jugador llegue y te reclame o acabe la partida. ―Alder sonrió y estrecho su mano― Ahora que eres una pieza de ajedrez nada te impide hacer contacto con las cartas de póker.

―Ahora si me vas a decir qué carta eres.

―Claro que no, ¿tanta es tu obsesión por saberlo? ―Alder soltó su mano y volvió a reír― Si alguna vez llegas a la Mansión Oscura podrás saber qué carta soy, hasta entonces te quedaras con la duda.

Alder dio tres pasos "atrás", se despidió con un saludo al aire y una nube de humo blanco apareció. Caitlin espero paciente pues ya sabía que venía después. El humo se disipó y una pequeña silueta apareció, el lugar donde estaba antes Alder ahora era ocupado por un Caterpie dorado.

―Entonces si eres un Caterpie.

―No recuerdo haberlo negado. ―dijo sonriente el pequeño pokémon.

―Pero lo que dijiste hace rato…

―Te dije: _es mejor que observes bien, el que habla soy yo y no ese pokémon._ ―el pokémon dorado la miró con cuidado con sus grandes ojos negros― ¿Sabes la diferencia entre observar y mirar?

―Claro que sí.

―Pues no parece que lo pongas en práctica últimamente. ―volvió a sonreír― Te daré un consejo: Todo tu entorno debe de ser juzgado.

Caitlin permaneció en silencio, no pudo objetar eso.

―Escucha en lugar de oír, observa en vez de mirar, y sobre todo, acércate en lugar de alejarte. ―caminaba mientras decía esas palabras― Recuerda en Wonderland nada es lo que parece.

Caitlin vio como el Caterpie dorado se perdía entre el campo de flores e iba murmurando más para sí mismo que para ella.

―Que será, que será, lo que nos traiga el conejo cuando se ponga la luna. Que será… ―Volteo a ver a Caitlin y de ladeo la cabeza― Recuerda que esto no se acaba hasta que la luna sea grande e ilumine en la oscuridad para que puedas tocarla.

El Caterpie movía su cuerpo de forma impaciente.

―Busca a tus aliados, nunca está de más. Y cuidado por donde pisas. ―dio un paso "atrás" y despareció.

―¿A dónde se fue?

―Olvide mencionarlo. ―volvió a aparecer― Cada zona está dividida por casillas, si observas el suelo notaras unas pequeñas líneas blancas o negras solo visibles para las piezas de ajedrez. Si te conviertes en carta de póker notaras los casilleros en donde realizar la apuesta. Esos casilleros sirven a las cartas para obtener premios y poder llegar a salvo. ―miró a Caitlin que seguía atónita― ¿Me explique o lo vuelvo a repetir?

―No, así está bien. ―trato de asimilar lo que pasó― pero ahora… te moviste como una pieza de ajedrez. ¿No se supone que eres una carta?

―Ese pequeño detalle ―movió su cuerpo de forma nerviosa―, también soy una pieza de ajedrez de la Duquesa. ―y en medio de la confusión desapareció.

Caitlin corrió hacia donde estaba antes Alder esperando verlo, sin embargo al llegar a la ubicación se topó con la línea negra que marcaba una casilla de ajedrez. Retrocedió pues ya estaba acondicionada a caminar solo por los cuadros blancos.

―Darach por que no estás aquí. ―se sentía completamente sola― De nada sirve sentirse miserable. ―junto sus manos y respiro profundo. Sus hermosos ojos turquesa mostraban su determinación― Es hora de ir a la Mansión Blanca.

Caminó por el campo de flores tratando de encontrar la línea blanca que marcara dicha casilla. Al paso de unos minutos encontró una casilla blanca… ¿a la izquierda o era la derecha?... Ya no le daba importancia, el simple hecho de pensar en ello le provocaba más dolor de cabeza. Un poco agotada de haber llegado a dicho mundo sacó energía para adentrarse en la casilla, estaba a punto de pisar cuando…

―Espera un segundo, ¿no se supone que el primer movimiento de un peón son dos cuadros? ―Caitlin estaba nerviosa y dudosa pues la siguiente casilla seria negra― Sigo insistiendo, un poco más y me volveré loca. Hablo conmigo misma y este juego no tiene sentido si puedo ir a dondequiera.

*Suspiro* Mientras pensaba en qué hacer. La suave brisa que corría por el campo jugueteo con su cabello, el dulce aroma que desprendían las flores deleitaron el ambiente. Miró el cielo y contempló su alucinante color arcoíris donde le sonreía gracias al sol.

―Luna ¿eh? ―dijo con pesar cuando la vio.

Caitlin estaba decidida, ya no le importaba si era un cuadro blanco o negro, lo único que tenía en mente era regresar a casa.

―Aquí vamos ―dio un paso en la casilla blanca y desapareció.

*Zas* zumbo el viento mientras atravesaba las casillas a gran velocidad.

Después del veloz trayecto, Caitlin se dejó caer en el suelo sin mirar a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pues le pareció que en lugar de recorrer una gran distancia con un solo pasó, recorrió miles de kilómetros a una velocidad tremenda.

Se incorporó luego de haber recuperado el aliento, pero lo volvió a perder cuando vio su entorno. Se maldijo y deseó haber mirado a su alrededor antes de dar un paso.

―¡Esto solo me pasa a mí!

Tenía varias emociones encontradas y como no, pues frente a una colina se alzaba el impresionante Castillo Carmesí. Rodeado por una profunda fosa y rocas que eran joyas; el castillo se incendiaba con el sol de la tarde.

―Vine a dar al castillo de mi enemigo. ¿Cómo se supone que llegare con mi protectora?

El puente levadizo del castillo comenzó a descender y la puerta de hierro se elevó. A pesar de estar lejos el castillo, Caitlin lo miró como si estuviera justo frente a ella.

―¿Me habrán descubierto? ―comenzó a moverse nerviosa y a buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

En medio de su desesperación no vio por donde caminaba…

*Zas* Zumbo otra vez el viento.

Miro a su alrededor para ver donde estaba, vio que tenia a un costado el Castillo Carmesí.

―Rayos. ―di un paso hacia "adelante".

*Zas* Estaba en la anterior casilla. Perdió por completo el equilibrio y camino de costado… *Zas* otra vez el viento…

Jadeante, Caitlin se recostó en el suelo. Ya no le importaba si estaba cerca o lejos del castillo, solo quería descansar.

―Tengo sed…

Su garganta completamente seca, imploraba un poco de agua. A pesar de estar seca su boca tuvo fuerza para emitir un bostezo. Los parpados le pesaban, quería dormir un poco. Llevó su antebrazo a la cara para taparse del sol…

*Hoppip* *Hoppip*

Apartó su brazo y vio a los pokémon volando cerca de ella. El viento era suave pero ideal para levantarlos. Decidió incorporarse sentándose sobre el prado abierto que se extendía a su alrededor cerca de un pequeño lago. Lleno de pokémon plantas e insectos parecía un jardín viviente. Ya orientada notó que el Castillo Carmesí se encontraba lejos y respiró aliviada.

―Estoy a salvo por ahora.

O eso creía cuando el arbusto detrás de ella se sacudió.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―dijo poniéndose de pie por si tenía que escapar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hola a todos y gracias por seguir está divertida historia.**


	3. Cap 3 Triple Fiesta de Té

**Nota de los signos:**

 *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
" " = palabras clave.  
La letra de la canción aquí mencionada es de mi propia invención.**

 **Nota extra: Las notas musicales mencionadas en el fic son del dominio público. La cual es: Mozart Variations on "** **Ah Vous Dirai-Je maman" (mejor conocida como: Estrellita dónde estás).**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 3 Triple Fiesta de Té**

―¿Y ahora qué? ―dijo poniéndose de pie por si tenía que escapar.

El arbusto detrás de ella parecía sacudirse más a medida que soplaba el viento.

*Hoppip* *Hoppip* Los pokémon planta seguían danzando bajo la suave brisa y golpeándose unos contra otros.

Caitlin no prestaba mucha atención, pues su concentración estaba dirigía a ese arbusto que terminó por sacudirse más.

―¡Correeeee! ―gritaron tres jóvenes al unísono saliendo del arbusto.

 _ **Visión de Caitlin:  
**_ _Cuadro 1: Tres jóvenes saliendo del arbusto.  
Cuadro 2: Corriendo en cámara lenta en dirección a ella.  
Cuadro 3: Tres pokémon mono detrás de ellos.  
Cuadro 4: Dos de ellos tomaron cada uno de sus brazos.  
Cuadro 5: Estaba siendo arrastrada por ellos.  
Cuadro 6: Un grupo de Beedrill venia atrás de los pokémon mono.  
Cuadro 7: Solo agua._

*Beedrill* Gruñían furiosos los insectos revoloteando sobre el lago esperando a que los chicos salieran y por fin atacarlos. Al paso de un rato se fueron enfurecidos por no conseguir nada.

Caitlin mantenía la respiración bajo el agua, dos de los tres jóvenes que la arrastraron, le hacían señas como si la estuvieran saludando. El tercero estaba al pendiente de un Panpour el cual nadó hacia la superficie, moviendo su cola dio una señal y los jóvenes nadaron a la superficie.

*Bua* Respiraron los cuatro aliviados.

―Lo admito, me quería refrescar hace un momento pero no me paso por la mente nadar en el lago ―dijo Caitlin al notar que su sed desapareció.

―Lo sentimos mucho ―se veía muy apenado el chico de cabello verde.

Caitlin asintió ante la disculpa, no le molestaba mucho. El hecho de poder observar cómo el lago era iluminado por algunos Finneon revelando el habitad de los Magikarp y Feebas, representaba un espectáculo único.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que pesquemos un resfriado. ―sugirió un chico de cabello rojo

Los cuatro jóvenes nadaron hacia la orilla. Los dos monos que quedaron atrás salieron de entre algunos pokémon planta cuando vieron a los chicos salir del lago.

―Pansear un poco de fuego no nos vendría mal. ―dijo el chico de cabello rojo cuando su pokémon se acerco.

El grupo espero a que encendiera su llama y terminara secando su ropa. Al finalizar los tres jóvenes se alejaron de Caitlin junto a sus compañeros y realizaron una coreografía mientras cantaban.

*Wepa* *wepa* *wee* cantaban los tres mientras daban palmadas y bailaban alrededor de Caitlin. Sus pokémon los acompañaban dando un espectáculo de malabares.

―Somos Cilan, Cress y Chili. ―hablaron los tres de manera consecutiva al finalizar el acto y estirando su brazo en señal de que estaban a su servicio.

―Ya los conozco ―Caitlin no parecía asombrada.

Los tres quedaron pasmados y formaron un círculo.

―Es la primera vez que alguien nos corta. ―cuchicheo Chili.

―¿Creen que siga enfadada por lo del lago? ―habló Cress.

―Ya me disculpe por eso. ―dijo Cilan.

―¿Lo volvemos a intentar? ―habló Cress.

―¿Estas de broma?, no me importa lo que piense. ―terminó Chili.

La discusión continuó por varios segundos…

 _«¿Debería de interrumpirlos? Están tardando mucho»_ Caitlin no despegó la mirada del círculo que formaron.

―Disculpen chicos, ¿por qué estaban siendo perseguidos por unos Beedrill?

Los tres la voltearon a ver luego de dar por finalizada su discusión.

―Es una larga historia. ―contestó Cress― Pero antes permítenos disculparnos apropiadamente.

*Wepa* *wepa* *wee* volvieron a cantar y a palmear.

En esta ocasión Caitlin vio cómo una mesa victoriana caía del cielo. Rápido corrió a apartarse para no ser aplastada. Le siguió un juego de cuatro sillas, cada una se acomodo alrededor de la mesa. Danzando en la ligereza del aire como si fuera una pluma, descendio un mantel blanco de crochet. Un hermoso florero de cristal soplado fue cargado con sumo cuidado por Pansage para no tirar las flores silvestres.

Los tres jóvenes detuvieron su baile cuando vieron que la mesa estaba lista. Con pasos ligeros como si flotaran caminaron hacia Caitlin donde la llevaron a su lugar y acomodaron su silla. El espectáculo continuó con una danza donde los tres monos hacían malabares con los utensilios de cocina. ¿De dónde los sacaron?

Cilan era rodeado por varias hojas de té, que se movían al compás de sus pasos. Las hojas pasaban rodeando su mano y con sutileza se depositaron dentro de una tetera de porcelana con agua; previamente calentada por Chili quién jugaba con el fuego de su Pansear. Cress mezcló con sumo cuidado el agua y las hojas dentro de la tetera esperando el momento perfecto para ser servido.

El hermoso espectáculo que creaban los jóvenes mientras preparaban el té, tenía fascina a Caitlin.

―El té está servido. ―dijeron los tres cuando depositaron la taza de porcelana en frente de Caitlin.

Ella estaba encantada, pues desde hace rato tenia sed y que mejor que una rica taza de té preparada por manos expertas.

*Sorbo* Disfrutó la sensación que le proporcionaba en su paladar, ni dulce y ni muy amargo. Una estabilidad perfecta entre temperatura, claridad y sabor. Se deleitó con el aroma que desprendía y el balance del cuerpo.

―Simplemente, perfecto. ―Caitlin dedicó una enorme sonrisa a los jóvenes.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron al ver su objetivo logrado.

―Es bueno que te guste… ―Cilan se detuvo― Perdón, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Caitlin detuvo su taza de té en el aire _«Es verdad…, lo olvide por completo.»_

―Oh, que modales los míos ―llevó una mano a su boca― mi nombre es Caitlin ―trato de ocultar el hecho de que lo no la reconocían.

 _«¿Qué es más doloroso?, saber que nadie te reconoce o el simple hecho de saber que estás sola.»_ La confusión y la inseguridad se hacían cada vez más grandes.

―Es un hermoso nombre, me recuerda a la flor. ―era como si Cilan comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente― justo como las que adornan tu cabello ―y paso sus dedos entre el largo y sedoso cabello rubio de Caitlin.

Ella quedó embelesada ante el cumplido, sintió como esa tristeza se desvanecía, al menos un poco.

―Hablando de flores, ya es hora de regresar a ese lugar. ―el comentario tan oportuno de Chili quebró por completo el ambiente.

―Sería bueno por una vez en la vida que te pararas a pensar antes de actuar. ―el consejo parecía más que regaño por parte de Cress.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Chili de manera confusa.

El silencio llenó el ambiente de incomodidad.

―A este té le faltan algunos postres. ―dijo al fin Caitlin.

―Esos se puede arreglar. ―sonrió Cress al momento en que se levanto.

Y como si el prado fuera un escenario se oscureció por completo. Luces de reflectores de varios colores aparecieron alumbrando solo a Cress, el césped debajo de él se elevó y una plataforma apareció.

―Música maestros. ―se acomodo un pequeño sombrero que sacó de quien sabe dónde.

Cilan estaba sentado frente a un piano y Chili tenía un violín. La música suave dio inicio y Cress aclaro su garganta, tomó un micrófono y comenzó con voz suave y melodiosa.

―Esta canción esta dedica a nuestra apreciada invitada…

El trío de pokémon monos se unió a él.

•

 _Mira bien lo que es  
en el cielo tú lo ves.  
Hay montones de azúcar por doquier._

(El azúcar como si fuera nieve comenzó a caer)

 _Esas son las tazas de harina a mezclar,  
con la vainilla tú vas a degustar. _

_Por ahí y por allá  
las batidoras a bailar,  
con los huevos ellas van a esponjar._

(Los tres monos mezclaban con las batidoras)

 _Es una pizca de sal,  
Un poco de leche a agregar,  
y la levadura al final._

 _(Coro de los tres)  
Ya lo ves…  
ya lo ves…  
a hornear a hornear  
esta fiesta a disfrutar  
y los postres que nos van a acompañar._

 _Es una fiesta de té.  
A disfrutar lo que ves.  
Es una fiesta de té.  
A disfrutar lo que ves._

(Los postres de peculiares formas fueron apareciendo de uno en uno llenando la mesa.)

 _Mira bien lo que es  
no es una tarta de frutas  
es un lago de dulzura.  
Eso es lo que ves  
una víbora de crepa  
rellena de cajeta  
y sus ojos de fresas  
¡Qué horror! Quién morderá primero._

 _Allá está, mamá osa  
con su cara de torta de chocolate  
sus ojos de cereza  
Y sus orejas de canapé._

 _(Coro)  
Ya lo ves…  
ya lo ves…  
Es una fiesta de té._

•

Mientras continuaba el coro final, Pansage tomó el florero y sopló. Los pétalos de las flores salieron volando como si fuera confeti que destellaban bajo las múltiples luces de los reflectores. El solo de piano inundo el ambiente embriagando con sus suaves tonadas a la ahora pequeña Caitlin. No sabía cómo llego a ser tan pequeña, pues los postres eran del doble de tamaño. Corrió entre ellos y cada uno adquiría vida.

Los osos de pastel de chocolate la tomaron de los brazos y bailaron con ella cancán, tras la última ronda salió girando en dirección a las abejitas. Las abejas de durazno con alas de obleas revolotearon sobre ella, pues las flores de su cabello las atraía, mientras volaban muchas de ellas dejaron caer su almíbar. Caitlin se alejó de ellas entre sonrisas y gritos de alegría, y llegó a la zona donde estaban las serpientes de crepas. Esas enormes serpientes que meneaban su cuerpo y sacaban sus lenguas de cajeta, la miraban con sus granulados ojos de fresas. Caitlin se alejó lentamente para no alterarlas. Su pie quedó atascado en un lago de frutas: kiwis, fresas, zarzamoras, uvas y duraznos. La orilla del lago tan dura como una canasta de pan decorada por espirales de chantillí y rodajas de limón. Lo contemplo tratando de no caer dentro de él ya que le sería imposible salir debido a la mermelada.

Terminado el solo de piano siguió un solo de violín. Las cuerdas cantaban agudamente al ser rosadas por el arco. Las notas musicales adquirieron vida y danzaron cada una:  
 _Do, do, sol, sol, la, la sol… Fa, fa, mi, mi, re, re, do…  
_ Cada nota danzaba según su tonalidad, tomaran a Caitlin y la elevaron por los aires. La música la envolvió que terminó por olvidar donde se encontraba.

La melodía fue cortada por el traqueteo de la mesa. Una fuerza desconocida la jaloneaba tratando de tumbarla, al final la mesa cedió y cayó de costado. Todos los postres salieron corriendo, osos de chocolate, víboras de crepas, las abejas de durazno, muñecos de nieve o mejor dicho de bombones, ranas de mousse, perritos y gatitos de gelatina, galletas de animalitos, entre otros postres con forma de animales.

Los pétalos de las flores terminaron por descender y en el suelo, alrededor de Caitlin, formaron una cama de pétalos. Como si la invitaran a tomar una siesta, fue a recostarse. Los postres de animalitos la acompañaron y gigantes tazas de té vertieron su contenido creado fuentes saltarinas. La tranquilidad reinaba y la hora de dormir llegó.

Caitlin abrió sus hermosos ojos turquesa, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? pues todo parecía normal. Estaba sentada junto a los tres hermanos con su "tamaño habitual". En la mesa estaban los postres, no tenían vida, pero, sí tenían la forma de animales. El florero no estaba, Pansage lo traía consigo ahora con nuevas flores, en esta ocasión eran rosas rojas. Ante la impresión llevó su taza de té a la boca… estaba vacía.

―¿Gusta otra taza, señorita? ―Cilan llenó la taza con un nuevo té.

Todo parecía normal, los tres hermanos estaba tranquilos, aunque hay que recordar que tan normal pueden parecer las cosas en ese mundo.

―Señorita, le gustaría acompañarnos a un lugar. ―se aventuró Chili.

Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver con asombro.

―¡Espera Chili, no me parece muy buena idea! ―objetó Cress.

―¿Por qué no? A mí no me parece una enemiga. ―dijo Chili.

―No me refiero a eso… bueno, lo que trato de decir es que puede ser muy peligroso ―volteo a ver a Caitlin para tratar de persuadirla―. Esos Beedrill nos volverán a atacaran en cuanto nos vean.

Caitlin abrió sus enormes ojos turquesa de par en par. Cress dio por sentado esa expresión de que ella no se aventuraría.

―¡Los acompaño!

O eso creía.

―¡¿Qué?! ―definitivamente Cress estaba mortificado.

―¡Esa es la actitud! ―gritó con gran entusiasmo Chili.

Cilan se limitó a tranquilizar a Cress, ya nada se podía hacer.

―Muy bien, para llegar a ese lugar tenemos que movernos como cartas de póker. ¿Olvide mencionar que nosotros somos parte del palo de espadas del Conde? ―Chili tomó a Caitlin de la mano y la condujo a una casilla de apuestas.

―Pero como puedo ver eso… ―Caitlin volteaba a ver frenéticamente en busca de algo― si soy una pieza de ajedrez.

―No te preocupes, cuando una carta toma la mano de un peón puede hacer que éste vea lo que la carta puede ver. ―le explico Cilan― Aun no es tarde si te quieres unir al palo de espadas.

Los tres jóvenes la miraron esperando su respuesta.

―Y como puedo hacer eso.

―Déjalo en nuestras manos. ―Cress tomó la otra mano de Caitlin.

Ahora quien tomaba la mano de Caitlin era Cress en lugar de Cilan, cuando se metieron en el lago. Los cuatro formaron una cadena humana.

―Uno, dos, tres una pieza de ajedrez… cuatro, cinco y seis una carta de póker. ―dijeron en coro los trillizos.

*Zas* zumbó el viento y desaparecieron.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Continuamos con la historia, en esta ocasión el capítulo me provoco hambre y después diabetes mental.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Un saludo a todos.**


	4. Cap 4 Jardín de Rosas

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 4 Jardín de Rosas**

Si hay algo que realmente se ama en este lugar, es el aroma que desprenden las rosas. Pues los pokémon pájaro les cantan cada mañana, como si les recitasen un poema, y las hacen sonrojarse. Las plantas florecen sin inhibirse y se expresan con sus vividos colores. Los insectos se pasean de par en par y los pokémon psíquicos se abochornan del ambiente que se respira. Cualquiera que ponga un pie en floreado lugar caerá presa del amor. Sí, en este lugar siempre es primavera.

―Azul, amarilla, blanca, rosa y roja. Son las rosas que han brotado en estos días, _Su Alteza_ ―el joven valet se acomodo los lentes tras hablar.

―Amarillo para la prosperidad, azul para la armonía… ―mientras pasaba sus manos entre las rosas vislumbró un rosal en especifico― Roserade este rosal necesita más agua y un poco de compañía. ―volteó a ver al pokémon con gentiliza, el cual le asintió― Te lo encargo.

De facciones delicadas, esbelta figura y de estatura módica, mejor conocida como la flor más bella del jardín, la Reina de Corazones caminaba con su gentil paso de porte seguro y manos cruzadas, entre aquellos rosales. Su largo y amplio vestido de tul, rojo como el vino, acariciaba con dulzura los botones de las rosas mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del jardín. Su valet le siguió con sumo cuidado.

―Me gusta este lugar porque puedo alejarme del bullicio del palacio. ―La Reina se acomodó su vestido en el momento en que se sentaba en una banca.

―No puedo estar en desacuerdo con usted, la privacidad que ofrece este lugar es un tesoro. ―el valet cortó una rosa roja, la miró con ternura y acto seguido se la entregó a la Reina.

―Una rosa roja. ―miró al valet.

―Usted más que nadie sabe lo que siento, ―el valet colocó su mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y con mirada suplicante se arrodilló ante la Reina― y seguiré a su lado sin importar la respuesta.

―Darach… no necesitas arrodillarte y confesarte otra vez ―la Reina agarró entre sus manos la cálida mano que yacía en el pecho del valet y la estrechó con fuerza―, mío siempre serás y yo tuya; sin importar el tiempo y la distancia.

El silencio permaneció en el aire, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y la cercanía se reducía. El respirar del otro se escuchaba tan cerca, Darach podía oler el perfume frutal dulce de la Reina, y ella podía deleitarse con la fragancia cítrica de él. La cercanía disminuyo y el rose de los labios…

*Sis* El sonido detrás de unos arbustos cercanos interrumpió el romántico momento.

Sin inmutarse, Darach se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia el sonido, permaneció por unos instantes tratando de dar con la fuente, pero nada, ni una sola alma se encontraba en la cercanía. Y se dispuso a regresar al lado de su amada. Quien se paró de la banca y reanudo su caminar en el tranquilo jardín de rosas.

 **Minutos antes…**

―Uno, dos, tres una pieza de ajedrez… cuatro, cinco y seis una carta de póker. ―dijeron en coro los trillizos.

*Zas* zumbó el viento en el momento en que recorrieron las casillas. *Bam* se escuchó en seco cuando llegaron a su destino.

Los cuatro yacían en el suelo apilados uno sobre el otro: debajo de todos estaba Chili, en un acto de milagrosa voltereta se encontraba Cilan. ¿Y cómo llego ahí? Muy fácil, justo en el momento en que iban a caer las cartas; Cilan soltó la mano de Cress y giró a Caitlin, en acto de caballerosidad, para caer debajo de ella y el peso de dos hombres no la aplastara. Cress no se quedo atrás y realizó la misma voltereta, por lo tanto el orden de las cartas desde abajo hacia arriba eran: Chili, Cilan, Cress y Caitlin.

―Pesan mucho. ―jadeó el pobre de Chili mientras se arrastraba para salir debajo de la torre humana.

Rápido se levantaron los otros. Caitlin trato de ayudar a Chili quien le negó. Luego de recuperarse el grupo miró a su alrededor, ante ellos se encontraba el magnífico jardín de rosas de todos los colores imaginables. Pero no era lo único en ese lugar, también estaban pokémon planta, psíquico e insecto, quienes al parecer eran los guardianes del jardín en donde abundaban mucho los Beedrill.

―Este lugar… ―dijo con fascinación Caitlin y volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

―Es hermoso verdad, pero no te dejes engañar porque es un lugar peligroso. ―le advirtió Cilan. Ante la incredulidad decidió responder― Si pones un pie caerás presa del amor y nada podrá evitarlo hasta que salgas.

―La verdad no me parece un lugar peligroso.

―¿Eso crees? ―le sonrió con picardía Chili― Si es así, entremos.

―¡Alto! ―gritó Cress, caminó hacia Chili y tomó a Caitlin― Ya te dije que no podemos arriesgarla y más ahora que es una de nosotros. Te imaginas lo que podría pasar si el Conde se llega a enterar de que capturaron a una novata por nuestro descuido.

A Chili se le erizo la piel, llevó sus manos a la boca tratando de contener un grito.

―Aunque siempre es a ti a quien regaña. ―terminó Cress.

―¡No lo digas! De solo recordar lo que me hace… ―se dejo caer con pena.

Caitlin se compadecía del pobre Chili al verlo temblar.

―Y si la escondemos.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Cilan, Chili corrió y lo abrazó mostrándole su agradecimiento.

―¿Todavía tienes? ―le pregunto Cress.

―Un poco, se podría decir que es el último. ―saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella.

Los tres pokémon mono que quedaron rezagados, corrieron en dirección hacia los chicos. Pansage traía consigo el juego de té. Cilan tomó una taza y vertió el contenido de la botella mezclándolo con el té.

―No te preocupes no es veneno y te aseguro que tampoco sabe raro. ―Cilan le ofreció la taza a Caitlin que al parecer miraba con duda― Confía en nosotros. ―le sonrió.

Caitlin agarró la taza y de un solo trago se bebió todo. Una leve descarga recorrió por su cuerpo, tenia sueño pero algo le impedía cerrar los ojos. Miró sus manos y las vio alargarse, creía haber llegado a otra dimensión pues sus manos tomaron formas geométricas. Su mano era un circulo con palitos, miro su cuerpo que tenia forma de un triangulo con más palitos. Sus movimientos eran acartonados.

El entorno también cambio, las nubes eran garabatos, el sol parecía una araña aplastada, los arboles solo eran un palos con otro garabato pero… todo eso estaba a su alcance. Le pareció haber crecido ya que todo era descomunalmente desproporcionado. La perspectiva no existía era un mundo plano, cómo el dibujo de un niño, abstracto.

El cielo comenzó a caer y Caitlin creyó que iba a ser aplastada, estrellas de varios colores llegaron al suelo y rodaron hacia ella encerrándola en un círculo. Una ráfaga de viento proveniente del suelo, la elevó por los aires y un tornado de hojas la envolvió. Giró y giró dentro del tornado.

―Caitlin, Caitlin, oye ¿estás bien? ―Cilan estaba frente a ella, mirándola con sus verdes ojos y…

―¿Qué paso? ―estaba aterrada.

―Tranquila, tranquila, no te asustes.

―¡Cómo puedes decir eso cuando eres enorme!

―En realidad tú eres la pequeña ―intervino Chili.

En efecto, Caitlin tenía un diminuto tamaño, de nuevo la volvieron a encoger y todo era descomunalmente grande.

 _«De seguro cuando regrese a mi estatura sentiré vértigo. No sé cuantas veces me han encogido.»_ *Suspiro pesado*

Sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, Chili la levantó entre sus palmas y la colocó con cuidado dentro del bolso de su chaleco.

―Procura esconderte ―dijo Chili―, estamos a punto de entrar en territorio enemigo.

Los tres chicos seguidos por los monos se adentraron en el jardín de rosas.

El ambiente embriagador de color rosa los hizo perder por completo sus sentidos. Como poetas enamorados recitaban versos a la nada. Brincaban, giraban y destellaban de alegría en su mundo rosado.

―No mintieron cuando decían que era un lugar peligroso. ―dijo Caitlin― Pero por qué no me afecta a mí.

Los chicos dejaron de girar alrededor de su mundo, esas palabras los trajo a la realidad.

―Otra vez volvimos a caer ―Cress se llevó una mano a la cara. Recordó la palabras y volteo a ver a Caitlin― ¿Dices que no te afecta?

Ella asintió.

―El amor esta en el aire, ¿cómo es que puedes ignorarlo? ―dijo Chili.

―Shhh. No es el momento, alguien se acerca. ―intervino Cilan.

―Rápido escondámonos detrás de esos arbustos. ―dijo Cress.

Los tres chicos seguidos de los monos se escondieron en los enormes matorrales. Guardaron silencio y esperaron a que se alejara aquel que se acercaba. Al parecer iba a ser un problema, pues era ni más ni menos que la mismísima Reina de Corazones y todo indicaba que se tomaría su tiempo pues se sentó en una banca.

Caitlin se asomó con precaución para apreciar a una de las dos Reinas de tan raro mundo. No podía ver con claridad, pero alcanzo a ver que era una Reina joven, distinguida y delicada, justo como una flor. Su cabellera rubia levantada en una coleta, caía como cascada sobre sus hombros semi-desnudos por el amplio cuello de su vestido de tul rojo. Sus delicadas manos no estaba adornadas de manera ostentosa, un solo brazalete dorado vestía la muñeca.

En un par de segundos todo cambio, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco. El pequeño tornado que nacía en su corazón adquiría fuerza y se convertía en tempestad. Llevó sus manos hacia el pecho y apretó con fuerza, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que tal cosa no estuviera pasando.

*Sollozos* Los tres chicos notaron la angustia de Caitlin y trataron de calmarla, pero fue imposible pues el valet camino hacia ellos y tuvieron que contener la respiración. Afortunadamente regreso al lado de la Reina y se marcharon.

―Apenas la libramos. ―respiró aliviado Cress y volteó a ver a Caitlin― Pero más importante ¿Por qué lloras?

Caitlin estaba hecha un ovillo entre las palmas de Chili. Su llanto la desgarraba, sentía como mil puñaladas en el corazón, estaba dolida y no creía que ellos la comprendieran.

―Quiero estar un momento a solas por favor.

Los tres se miraron por un instante y accedieron.

―Toma esto ―Cilan le dio una hoja― es una hoja de Pansage. Funciona a cierta distancia de él, cómela cuando te encuentres en peligro y serás transportada con nosotros.

―Gracias chicos. ―su sonrisa no era la mejor pero mostró su gratitud.

El grupo se alejó dejándola atrás. Caitlin aún sentía pesar en su corazón, una piedra de plomo que le impedía caminar. Arrastró con pesar sus piernas como su ánimo y sin rumbo fijo.

―Darach… ―la escena la atormentaba― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

―No llores pequeña niña.

―No soy una niña, tengo la edad suficiente para ser tratada como una adulta. ―contestó por inercia y al paso de unos segundos reaccionó― ¿Quién está ahí? ―volteó a ver a todos lados.

―Acá arriba.

Caitlin dirigió sus acuosos ojos turquesa hacia la cima del enorme tallo frente a ella. No era un tallo, era Roserade quien hablaba con ella.

―¿Roserade donde estás?

―¡Por aquí! Vengan, acabo de encontrar una pequeña semilla.

Sunflora, Bellossom y Cherrim aparecieron detrás de Roserade y miraron por un largo tiempo a Caitlin.

―Debe de estar en campo abierto, si la dejamos en una maseta de seguro se marchitara. ―sugirió Cherrim.

 _«Primero me dicen niña y ahora me confunden con una planta. Esto es el colmo.»_

―No quiero sonar grosera pero si se dan cuenta, a pesar de mi tamaño, soy una persona.

―No, estoy segura de que eres una flor. ―objeto Sunflora― Al igual que la Reina nos puedes comprender y ella es la flor más grande del jardín.

―Andando, tenemos que llevarla junto al árbol grande. ―habló Bellossom.

Roserade tomó entre sus pétalos a la pequeña Caitlin y caminaron a través del laberinto. Un camino por aquí otro por allá, completamente confuso. Si ella estuviera sola se habría perdido en un parpadeo pero no fue así. Los pokémon se movían con toda seguridad entre el laberinto de rosas color lila, blanco, amarillo, rosa, azul, verde, rojo, naranja, etc. Un jardín multicolor. Alumbrado por pequeñas farolas, resguardado por los insectos y regado con frecuencia por Gardevoir y Gallade. Un arroyo corría cerca de un cenador de madera rustico, sus cortinas ondulaban con el viento y se logró ver un par de figuras.

El sentimiento de aprensión volvió en Caitlin, cómo si la envolviera y asfixiara. En ese cenador estaban Darach y la Reina en modo romántico.

―¡Oh! Ahí está el árbol grande. ―Roserade caminó hacia el cenador.

La Reina se levantó, una de las cartas del palo de corazones le dijo algo y salió con mucha prisa. Darach se quedó completamente solo.

―Aquí, aquí, encontramos una semilla. ―Sunflora habló con Darach― Lo olvide, él no nos puede entender.

El grupo de flores se acerco a él y Roserade extendió sus pétalos dejando ver a una pequeña Caitlin. Darach se asombro al verla, la tomó entre sus manos y la colocó en la mesa de té.

―Él te ayudara. ―y con esto el grupo de flores se alejó.

Caitlin se despidió y volteó a ver a Darach, no directo a los ojos pues seguía dolida, esquiva.

―Señorita, cómo llego aquí.

―Parece que llego en mal momento. ―dio una sonrisa nerviosa― Tienes razón yo no debería estar aquí mejor me voy.

―Espere señorita, usted esta malentendiendo las cosas.

―¿Dices que lo que acabo de ver es un malentendido? ¡No trates de mentirme! Ya sé lo que sientes por la Reina ―dijo con mirada triste y voz quebrada― Los vi hace rato en el jardín de atrás.

El silencio reinó llenándolo de incomodidad. Al paso de un tiempo se rompió.

―¿Recuerda la última conversación que tuvimos? ―Darach le miró con dulzura.

 **Flashback**

— _¿_ _Cómo puede decir eso señorita?_ _—_ _Darach estaba conmocionado._

— _Es tal y como dije. Voy a prescindir de tus servicios._

— _¿Y_ _a no le soy útil?_

— _Todo lo contrario, pero d_ _eseo ver el mundo por mí misma._ _Así que en este lugar he decidido comenzar._

— _¿Entonces este es el adiós? —Darach no podía ocultar el dolor de su corazón._

— _No Darach, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, más que mi mayordomo eres un gran amigo. —sus palabras eran sinceras._

— _Gracias por todo, señorita. —con un gran pesar lo aceptó y realizó una reverencia._

— _Espera Darach… —que era lo que iba a decirle, ni ella misma sabía el porqué— No es nada…, te deseo un buen viaje._

 _Darach regresó, tomó la mano de Caitlin y se la beso, después de eso se fue. Abandonó por completo el recinto de la E4._

 **Fin del Flashback**

―En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que usted sentía por mí. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo y pensé que sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían, pero nada en este mundo es seguro y menos cuando se trata del amor. ―Darach se acerco a ella y le tomó entre sus manos― Este viaje es vital para saber qué es lo que desea. En él descubrirá quien es el Rey de su corazón y cuando encuentre la respuesta sé que ira con todo. Si nada ha cambiado no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo siempre estaré a su lado.

El pesar desapareció y la tormenta amainó, todo cambio. Ella conocía muy bien la respuesta por lo tanto el viaje era absurdo pero no le importó.

―Bueno señorita, ya es momento de irse, he notado que usted es una carta inferior del Conde y como mi deber tengo que capturarla. No obstante lo dejare pasar por hoy. Pero tenga cuidado, su viaje debe continuar y no caiga en manos de la Reina Roja.

―Es verdad, me dijeron que para salir de aquí tengo que terminar la partida, hacer que la luna crezca y que alumbre en la oscuridad.

―Eso es muy extraño, aquí en Wonderland todos los días son soleados.

―¿Eh?

―Creo que tendrá que buscar otra forma de salir.

―Espera Darach, ¡¿Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí y no sabes cómo regresar?!

―Fue un momento de impulso, no conozco muy bien los detalles.

Perdida, totalmente perdida, caía a un abismo sin fondo, otra vez el agujero del conejo. Se dejó caer con pesar sobre la mesa de té. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de ese mundo? Se devanaba los sesos para encontrar una respuesta.

―¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El grito de los tres chicos siendo perseguidos por un enjambre de Beedrill la interrumpió. Era tiempo de partir, mordió un pedazo de la hoja que le dio Cilan y fue trasportada sobre la cabeza de Pansage.

―¡Caitlin que bueno que regresaste! ―se alegró Chili.

―¡Una casilla de apuestas! ―gritó Cress.

Los jóvenes seguidos de sus pokémon corrieron y se lanzaron contra la casilla.

―Y bien, ¿cuál es su apuesta? ―preguntó Darach.

Los otros tres se sorprendieron al verlo.  
―¡No entramos!

Tras eso las los chicos desaparecieron junto con los monos.

―No cabe duda que las cartas del Conde son como él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Cap 5 Bosque Desilusión I

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
" " = palabras clave.  
{ } = sueños**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 5 Bosque Desilusión I**

Agotados de tanto correr el grupo de cartas se detuvo a la orilla de un bosque para descansar y tomar una taza de té.

*Wepa* *wepa* *wee* Palmeaban y bailaban los jóvenes mientras realizaban su acto.

―El té está servido. ―colocaron la taza frente a Caitlin.

Los tres se sentaron.

―Son las cinco de la tarde y el tercer sol de Wonderland sale. ―dijo Cress mientras veía su reloj de muñeca.

―¿Tercer sol? ―preguntó Caitlin.

―Sí, son tres soles los que alumbran Wonderland. ―continuó Cress― Y tenemos horas especificas para tomar el té. Esta el té de la mañana, el té del medio día, el té de la tarde y el té de la puesta del sol.

 _«Válgame, sí que son muchas fiestas de té.»_ pensó Caitlin mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza.

Concluido el festín los chicos se prepararon para partir.

―Bien tenemos que cruzar el bosque para llegar a la Mansión Oscura. ―dijo Cilan― La información que reunimos en el jardín de rosas puede darnos ventaja sobre la Reina de Corazones.

―¿No podemos buscar otro camino? ―se quejó Chili― Digo ya saben…, muchos de nuestros documentos informan que los bosques no son de fiar. Recuerden lo que le paso a Caperucita Roja, Ricitos de Oro, Hansel y Gretel, entre otros.

―Chili, todo eso son patrañas, además tendríamos que dar todo un rodeo y recuerda que el camino más corto entre dos puntos es la línea recta. ―Y con esto Cress se adentro en el bosque seguido de Cilan y Caitlin, a Chili no le quedo de otra.

―Conste que les advertí, no quiero tener que decir: _te lo dije._

El bosque con sus enormes coníferas y follaje, imposibilitaba el paso de la luz solar haciéndolo ver oscuro y tenebroso. Entre más profundo se adentraba uno más densa era la oscuridad y se necesitaba guiar con una lámpara para poder ver. Chili con los ojos bien abiertos miró a su alrededor y a cualquier sonido alumbraba con su lámpara.

―¿De verdad estas preocupado? ―Caitlin no dejó de mirarlo desde que entraron.

―Solo déjalo ser. ―dijo Cress.

―Este bosque tiene un nombre peculiar. Se llama Bosque Desilusión. ―dijo Cilan con una enorme sonrisa.

―Y no es lo único. ―dijo Chili.

―No Chili, solo es el nombre. ―dijo Cress.

― _ʹSolo es el nombreʹ,_ ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado las historias que rodean a este bosque?! ―continuó Chili.

―Cuales historia. ―Caitlin parecía muy interesada.

―Las historias que envuelven a este oscuro y siniestro Bosque. ―Chili alumbró su cara con una lámpara de mano y dijo con el tono más tenebroso que pudo.

―Ya te dije que solo es el nombre. ―dijo Cress― Así que no trates de meter tus ideas en Caitlin.

―Estoy obligado a transmitir el conocimiento que me ha sido confiado y que ha pasado de persona en persona ―dijo Chili de manera digna―. Así que presta atención Caitlin porque esta historia me la contó un amigo que le contó su amigo.

Cress rodó lo ojos, Chili se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su relato:

―Se dice que desde la época remota cuando el bosque era una pequeña conífera un grupo de viajeros se adentro. Armados con un par de lámparas, cuerdas y comida para algunos días emprendieron su viaje. El grupo para no ser sorprendido utilizó las cuerdas para amarrarse unos a otros. Continuaron por el bosque con total confianza pues creían que su método les funcionaria, pero no fue así, pues uno por uno fueron desapareciendo empezando desde atrás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el que iba al inicio de la fila sintió la cuerda ligera. Fue entonces cuando vio que sus compañeros habían desaparecido. Asustado y temeroso de que algo les hubiera pasado regresó sobre sus pasos para buscarlos; _'¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?ʹ_ gritaba,pero nada, solo silencio. Mientras los buscaba sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido; los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Tanto tiempo estando solo y ahogado en la oscuridad el individuo enloqueció. Sumergido en su locura vio un pequeño destello de luz rojo entre los arbustos, se acercó para ver mejor y uno más apareció justo al lado del otro. Los destellos de luz se convirtieron en diez, luego en cien y finalmente eran miles. Miles de destellos de luz… pero no eran destellos de luz sino ojos. ¡Miles de pares de ojos lo miraban tratando de penetrar en su ser! El individuo retrocedió asustado y entonces hubo un terrible chillido, el chillido se convirtió en el sonido de un trueno. Los arbustos se agitaron como si los arrancaran desde la raíz y una nube negra apareció. Esa nube negra siguió emitiendo el terrible chillido que entró por los oídos y despedazó la poca cordura que le quedaba al individuo… tirado en el suelo y agonizando vio como la nube negra arremetió contra él. Era una parvada de Murkrow. Dispuesto a hacerles frente reunió el valor para levantarse cuando sintió que algo se enroscaba en su pierna, estaba paralizado ¿acaso era una víbora? No le dio tiempo de confirmarlo pues fue arrastrado. Lleno de desesperación se aferro al suelo para impedir ser arrastrado a las profundidades del bosque. ―hizo una pausa― Lo único que quedo de él fue el rastro que dejaron sus dedos marcando el camino de su trágico final.

El viento arreció pasando a través del follaje, los árboles se mecían de un lado al otro produciendo un silbido, algunas hojas fueron arrancadas de los árboles. Los pokémon pájaro que tenían sus nidos en las ramas altas emprendieron el vuelo _dejando tras_ de _sí_ un _rastro_ de _plumas._

Chili miró a Caitlin y continuó su relato:  
―Se dice que en las profundidades del bosque donde fue llevando el último de los viajeros, hay una choza de madera. En su tejado moran los Murkrow vigilando con sus rojos ojos. Y en la única ventana de la choza se aprecia la tenue luz de una vela. Si llegas a ver que la luz se apaga es porque la puerta está siendo abierta, y cuando eso pasa será tu fin.

Hubo un espacio de silencio.

―Una pregunta Chili ¿Cómo se llego a saber ese relato si ninguno de los viajeros sobrevivió para contarlo? ―dijo Caitlin con su calma habitual.

Cress no se aguantó la risa.

―Ok, piensen lo que quieran yo ya cumplí mi deber con advertirles. ―Chili estaba molesto― Recuerden que en las historias de terror el malo siempre escoge un bosque como su guarida.

El grupo continuó su caminata en el bosque con total silencio hasta que el camino se dividió en dos. Los chicos contemplaron por unos segundos ambos caminos.

―¿Derecha o Izquierda? ―pregunto Caitlin.

―Mmm… Es algo difícil, mira los letreros. ―dijo Cilan.

Uno de los letreros decía: ʹ _Camino buenoʹ._ El otro decía: ʹ _Camino Maloʹ._

―Es más que obvio, tomemos el camino bueno. ―Terminó Caitlin.

―Decidido. ―Chili se encamino hacia el camino que tenía el letrero de _Camino Malo_.

 _«¿Pero qué?»_ Caitlin se asombró.

―¡Espera Chili, debemos de pensar muy bien las cosas! ―corrió detrás de él para detenerlo.

―Ella tiene razón, mira lo que dice más abajo. ―Cilan movió unos arbustos revelando otro par de letreros.

El de _Camino Bueno_ decía: _ʹSi quieres vivir la experiencia de la aventura este es tu caminoʹ._ El de _Camino Malo_ decía: _ʹSi quieres vivir en el aburrimiento y monotonía este es tu caminoʹ._

 _«Empiezo a creer que ninguno de los dos es bueno.»_ pensóCaitlin.

―Dejémoslo a la suerte ―dijo Chili lanzando una moneda al aire―, cara lado "izquierdo" y cruz lado "derecho".

―Espera, aun no acabo de comprender las cosas. ―dijo Caitlin demasiado tarde, la moneda estaba en el aire.

Girando y girando en el aire y esperando a que su destino fuera decidido por la suerte, los chicos miraron con expectativa la moneda, al cabo de un par de vueltas esta cayó en la palma de Chili.

―Quien lo diría, la señorita suerte dice que el lado derecho.

Muy a su pesar Caitlin siguió a los chicos por el camino de la "derecha" con el nombre de: _Camino Bueno._

Nada destacable se debería decir, el camino le hacía honor a la palabra "bueno" por el momento. Las coníferas de igual tamaño, plantas normales. Sí, todo era normal.

―Tch… vaya camino. No le hace honor al segundo letrero. ¿Dónde está la emoción que me prometieron? ―gruñó Chili.

Y como si las palabras de Chili lo hubieran invocado por arte de magia, el camino comenzó a cambiar. Un silencio absoluto se apodero de la zona. Los árboles se estiraban como si crecieran, las plantas se giraron hacia ellos, los arbustos comenzaron a menearse de un lado al otro, y finalmente hubo un estrepitoso chillido.

―¡El relato se hizo verdadero! ―gritó Chili.

―¡Cállate, solo es coincidencia! ―dijo Cress.

Los árboles que estaban a unos metros comenzaron a caerse, los pokémon huían despavoridos y los tres monos retrocedieron del susto.

―¡Corraaaan! ―gritó Cilan.

Los árboles cayeron obstruyendo el camino imposibilitando una huida fácil. A como fuera tenían que salir de aquel lugar. El grupo de cartas corrió la carrera de obstáculos como si de ello dependiera su vida y no era para menos pues una manada de Snubbull y Granbull, de tres y cinco metros, les pisaban los talones.

―¡Hubiera preferido a los Murkrow! ―dijo Chili― ¡No quiero morir aplastado!

―¡No se supone que te gusta el terror! ―espetó Cress.

―¡Claro que sí, ¿pero quien en su sano juicio dice que es divertido cuando te sucede?!

―¡Esperen un segundo, ¿ese árbol no lo habíamos pasado ya?! ―dijo Cilan.

―¿No puede ser? ¡Estamos corriendo en círculos! ―dijo Cress.

―¡Déjà vu, Cliché! ¿Cuál de ellos es? ―dijo Chili.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Caitlin no vio por donde iba y terminó tropezando contra una piedra del camino. La manada de Snubbull y Granbull la iba a arrollar cuando una raíz de algún árbol se enrosco en su pierna y la arrastro.

―¡Ah! ―gritó la pobre Caitlin aferrándose a lo que podía.

―Ay no puede ser… ―Chili ni se molestó en terminar la frase.

Los tres chicos junto con sus pokémon corrieron detrás de ella hacia las profundidades del bosque.

―Pansage usa látigo cepa ―ordeno Cilan.

El pokémon lanzó su látigo para agarrar a Caitlin, los chicos sujetaron el lazo y ahora estaban en un juego de _tira y afloja._

―¡Esto no es una buena idea me duele mucho!

―Pansear usa calcinación ―ordenó Chili.

El ataque de fuego no funciono.

―¿De que esta echa esa raíz? ―dijo Cress.

El juego de _tira y afloja_ estaba llegando a su clímax, ambos lados jalaron con todas sus fuerzas y la batalla termino en una aplastante victoria por parte de la raíz que remato llevándose a Caitlin como trofeo.

―¡Ah! ―se escuchó el gritó de la desesperada chica a través del bosque.

―¡Descuida te encontraremos! ―gritó Cress.

―Sí, pero ahora nosotros tenemos otro problema. ―Cilan señaló a la manada de perros que aun los seguían.

―¡Separémonos! ―dijo Cress.

―¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo separare es una buena idea? ―las palabras de Chili quedaron en el viento pues sus hermanos se adentraron en el bosque en diferentes direcciones.

•

―¡Ah! ―seguía gritando Caitlin desde las profundidades del bosque.

Una sombra que se encontraba cerca la vio y decidió correr a su encuentro, la raíz aumentó la velocidad al verse amenazada. Un leve gruñido se produjo y Caitlin dejó de ser arrastrada. La raíz se levantó del suelo moviéndose amenazadoramente golpeando los arbustos y algunos troncos. La sombra cayó sobre la raíz como si la montara y le propino unos golpes, al final la raíz se golpeó contra un árbol tirando a la sombra y se arrastró entre los arbustos perdiéndose de vista.

Caitlin recuperó el aliento, se sentó en el suelo viendo lo desgarrado y sucio que lucía su camisón rosa. Se lamento por ello, ya nada podía hacer por su camisón favorito. Buscó con la mirada a su salvador y ahí frente a ella estaba una traviesa gata color purpura lamiéndose las patas. El despreocupado felino pasó a lamerse los bigotes y a estirarse mientras Caitlin se levantó. Cuando terminó el felino caminó hacia ella paseando entre sus pies y ronroneando, Caitlin retrocedió pues sabia como actuaban esos embusteros gatos, sin embargo la gatita continuó ronroneando y comenzó a trepar sobre el desgarrado camisón de Caitlin y se acomodo en el hombro para frotar su peluda cara contra la rosada mejilla de Caitlin.

―No parece que seas salvaje, dime pequeña donde está tu entrenador. Es raro ver a un pokémon salvaje saber utilizar un ataque oculto. ―Caitlin acaricio la barbilla de la gatita― No te he dado las gracias por salvarme.

El felino parecía disfrutar del mimo cuando se bajó de manera precipitada y comenzó a erizar su pelaje y a gruñir. El aire disminuyó que se hacía difícil respirar. La gatita gruñía con más fuerza y el paisaje parecía distorsionarse como una especie de película blanca. Caitlin tocó la fina capa blanca que se sentía como telaraña entre sus dedos y la comenzó a desgarrar desesperadamente, el poco oxigeno en sus pulmones salía más rápido de lo que entraba y eso no ayudaba mucho, la vista se opacaba y comenzó a marearse…

•

 _{Se sentía frío, todo su cuerpo se sentía frío._

―… _tlin … itlin … aitlin … Caitlin … Caitlin …_

 _La voz pronunciaba su nombre con persistencia, se escuchaba triste. Algo húmedo cayó en el parpado de su ojo y resbaló por su cara como si fuera una lágrima. Podía escuchar los leves sonidos a su alrededor pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos ni moverse._

 _*Sollozos* esa persona que lloraba se dejó caer sobre su pecho y pudo sentir un poco de calor en el contacto. Ese calor se apartó y en pocos segundos todo el calor fue aprisionando su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba suavemente. Y comenzó a flotar..._

― _Vamos a tomar turnos. Las primeras horas de la noche serán mías, después Marshal y al final Grimsley._

― _Yo también puedo._

― _No Shauntal, necesitas descansar. Después de todo tú fuiste quien la vio caer en el hielo y aun estas conmocionada._

― _Pero es que… *sollozo*_

― _Por favor Shauntal, ve a dormir.}_

•

―Mmhjmjm mjejemmh lalala…

Caitlin volvía en sí, podía escuchar a alguien tararear su canción favorita y abrió sus grandes ojos turquesa.

―Buenos tardes, ¿durmió bien?

La amplia sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida era como un sol. La voz ronca y amable la hacían estremecerse cuando se dirigía a ella. Y todo se fusionaba en esa figura de porte seguro y recto.

―Sí Darach.

―Me alegro.

El clima ponía de su parte para que todo fuera perfecto en ese día, tan perfecto que parecía irreal… ¿irreal? Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien acababa de tener ese extraño sueño, el sueño de cuando fue a patinar con Shauntal. Y lo más extraño es que ella antes estaba en el bosque con Chili, Cress y Cilan. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Caitlin buscó con frenesí a la pequeña Purrloin.

―¿Se siente bien señorita?

―Darach… ¿tú fuiste quien me salvó?

―¿Perdón?

―En el bosque. Recuerdo que estaba siendo arrastrada por una raíz y me separe de Cilan, Cress y Chili. Luego una pequeña Purrloin cortó la raíz y después de eso… todo… blanco… todo se volvió… blanco.

Caitlin se levanto de golpe, parecía como si el piso lo hubieran jalado debajo de sus pies y terminó perdiendo el equilibro y cayó.

―¡Señorita! ―Darach se aventó detrás de ella.

*Bua* respiraron con dificultad. Darach estaba abrasando a Caitlin y la ayudó a subir en el bote. Los dos estaban empapados.

―Tome, no quiero que se resfríe. ―Darach extendió una manta.

 _«¿Bote? ¿Agua salada? ¡¿Acaso estamos en el mar?! No puede ser… no puede ser… Dime que es un sueño, dime que es un sueño, solo dímelo…»_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Cap 6 ¿Fiesta de Cumpleaños?

**Nota de los signos:  
* * = sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos. **

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 6 ¿Fiesta de Cumpleaños?**

―¡Nieve, es nieve Darach! ¡Está nevando!

Caitlin giraba y giraba bajo la nieve mientras miraba al cielo a los copos de nieve descender. Se dejó caer en la nieve sin importarle el frío y comenzó a hacer angelitos. Qué le importaba si la gente la miraba como un bicho raro, o cómo esos locos esquiadores que siempre abundan a las afueras de Snowpoint City, ella simplemente estaba feliz de hacer ángeles.

―Me alegra que esté feliz.

―¡Es un lugar divertido! ¡Vamos, haz ángeles conmigo!

―Señorita por favor, usted sabe porqué estamos en este lugar.

―Siempre tan aburrido. ―Caitlin se levantó y sacudió su vestido sin más remedio― Darach, recuérdame qué hacemos aquí.

―Es su fiesta de cumpleaños y sus padres han invitado a medio mundo. Por eso estamos aquí en Snowpoint City esperando el barco que viene de Battle Zone.

―Me es difícil creer que mis padres hayan hecho una fiesta para mi cumpleaños número quince.

―No sé porque dice eso. Sus padres siempre piensan en usted.

El simple hecho de recordar cómo sus padres literalmente tiraron la casa por la ventana era algo digno de recordar. Contrataron a los mejores chefs, la orquesta musical más famosa y por si fuera poco, tres tipos de danza. La cosa no paraba ahí pues también había un club de teatro para que los invitados se disfrazaran e interpretaran las escenas más famosas de la literatura. Caitlin no podía esconder la emoción que se desbordaba por sus pintorescas mejillas, brillantes ojos y la enorme sonrisa que parecía brotar de oreja a oreja. Una vez más decidió bailar bajo la nieve dejando que el agua congelada tocara su tibia piel y se derritiera resbalando por toda su cara.

―Mire, parece que el barco ya viene.

El pequeño buque rompe hielo se abría paso entre ese mar de iceberg. Darach se adelantó para recibir a los invitados. Caitlin quería seguir jugando, pero como siempre tenía que dar una buena impresión a sus invitados, después de todo le costaba trabajo desenvolverse con alguien que no fuera Darach. Pero antes un poco de travesuras no haría daño a nadie, bueno a casi nadie, se agachó tomó una porción de nieve e hizo una bolita y procedía aventársela a Darach cuando una sombra negra pasó con gran velocidad entre los árboles de la ciudad. Su curiosidad pudo más y dejo caer la bola de nieve. Esa sombra se movía a gran velocidad como si tratara de huir de ella. Una segunda sombra se movía detrás de él, esta era mucho más pequeña pero no parecía que acompañara a la sombra grande, al contrario, parecía estar alejando a esa sombra de Caitlin. Se acercó con más cuidado hacia los árboles…

―¿Señorita?

Caitlin se giró asustada, Darach le miraba sorprendido.

―No es nada. ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Veo que has cambiado mucho. ―se escuchó una voz al fondo.

No había prestado mucha atención pues detrás de Darach estaban sus invitados, todos los ases de batalla. Sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción y corrió a saludarlos.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor Palmer.

―¿Mucho tiempo? ¿De qué hablas? Solo han pasado tres semanas.

―¿Tres semanas? Pero si ha pasado un año, ha sido todo un año desde que deje Battle Zone y me fui a Unova…

―Discúlpenos un momento. Ella últimamente no se encuentra bien. ―interrumpió el valet tomando la mano de la joven― Mis sinceras disculpas y por favor sean amables en abordar los carros.

El grupo sin decir ni una sola palabra se dirigió a los carros dejando solos a esos dos.

―Señorita, ¿segura que usted no padece de alucinaciones?

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo sé lo que digo Darach, no estoy loca.

―No quiero decir eso, pero debe de admitir que algo no está bien. ―se acomodó los lentes― Desde ese día, en aquel viaje en bote usted ha estado diciendo cosas sin sentido.

―¿Cosas sin sentido? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Por qué no me crees!

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Parecía una eternidad. Pero ya no más, sus ojos estaban acuosos y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar.

―Vamos señorita es hora de irnos, sus invitados esperan.

No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Caitlin tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la nieve que se veía a través del parabrisas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y los ocultaba con algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera. No quería que alguien la viera y descendió del auto para esconderse en su cuarto. Eso era lo mejor…

Pasaron las horas y la noche había llegado, la noche de su cumpleaños. Desde la oscuridad de su cuarto logró ver como todas esas pomposas personas descendían de lujosos autos. ¿Pero cuántas de ellas realmente la comprendían, o la trataban como una persona normal? En todo ese mar de hipocresía no existía ni una sola persona que se acercara a ella por lo que realmente valía. Tristemente, no lo había.

―Señorita es hora de vestirse. ―la voz de una criada al otro lado de la puerta, gritaba con insistencia.

―Adelante.

La criada entró y casi tropieza debido al desorden, buscó a tientas el contacto de luz.  
―No es propio de una dama tal desorden.

―¿Quién dice lo que es corrector y lo que no?

―Por favor señorita, no es momento de iniciar una discusión. Aquí le dejo el vestido que sus padres le compraron junto con su regalo.

La criada salió del cuarto. Caitlin seguía mirando por el ventanal sin ánimos de querer bajar pero sus padres se habían esforzado y no quería dejarlos solos. Tomó el amplio vestido de seda color rosa pálido, era de corte imperial que hacia resaltar su figura y dejaba atrás esos vestidos de niña. La larga falda tenía un volante en forma de cascada recogido con una flor violeta. Un amplio listón azul cielo justo debajo del pecho acentuaba más su cintura. Y el escote en forma de V, hecho de encaje, reafirmaba a la vista su delgado y alto cuello. El vestido era completamente desmangado pero a ella no le gustaba. Buscó entre su closet uno de sus sacos de encaje y el único que combinaba era uno blanco, después de todo, la parte de arriba de su vestido era de encaje y conjugaba perfectamente.

―Solo falta el cabello.

Un lazo color azul cielo estaba en su cama para recogerse el cabello. Sujetó su larga cabellera rubia en una sola coleta dándole una apariencia de mujer joven. Quizás un poco de maquillaje suave para el toque final.

Lista para bajar dio un último vistazo a su cama. El regalo venia con una nota:

•

 _A nuestra querida hija:_

 _Hoy es tu cumpleaños número quince.  
Por un año hemos aplazado tu presentación ante la sociedad pero  
nos parece que esta fecha es la indicada para  
recordar este gran trayecto en tu vida._

 _Nuestro círculo social especifica que las señoritas de alta cuna  
entren en sociedad cerca de esta edad para buscar el amor.  
Pero creo que a ti no te interesa.  
Sin embargo no puedes ser una niña por siempre  
y es hora de alcanzar tus sueños._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_  
 _Con amor: Mamá y Papá._

 _P.S. Lamentamos mucho el no poder estar presentes,  
un improvisto ha surgido y tuvimos que viajar.  
Pero recuerda, esta fiesta es para ti y aquí está nuestro presente._

•

―Siempre lo mismo. ―Caitlin se quitó el lazo de su cabello y se limpió el maquillaje dejando su rostro al natural― Al fin y al cabo a quién quiero engañar. ―salió del cuarto azotando con fuerza la puerta.

La fiesta estaba concurrida, los músicos animaban el ambiente y la gente bailaba. Al final de la última pieza el silencio se hizo, las luces se apagaron a excepción de una. Bajando con delicadeza y la rectitud acostumbrada, la princesa del castillo hacia acto de presencia. Deslizaba con suavidad su mano por el barandal mirando a todos los presentes, justo como lo vio desde su ventana, ninguno de ellos le era conocido y realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Su mirada triste perdida en aquel mar de hipócritas como ella les decía, se posó en el hombre que la esperaba al pie de la escalera. No pudo disimular su tristeza pero fingió una sonrisa.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―dijo Darach cuando tomó su mano.

―Digamos que sí.

―Muy bien, respire profundo porque esto apenas acaba de comenzar.

Entre la multitud caminaron al centro de la estancia, el momento crucial había llegado. Ante la evidente ausencia de sus padres Darach tomó el papel como su tutor e hizo los honores, Caitlin realizó una reverencia en saludo y la fiesta continuó con el primer baile de la joven ante la sociedad.

―Estoy agotada. ―dijo la joven al finalizar la pieza y despedirse de su compañero. Quería aire fresco, estar en ese lugar la ahogaba y se dirigió al balcón.

―Señorita espere.

 _«Ahora no Darach»_ sin duda estaba malhumorada. Se giró para rechazarlo pero el joven se le adelanto.

―La señorita Cynthia quiere felicitarla apropiadamente.

La campeona de Sinnoh imponía con su presencia pero su actitud relajada contrarrestaba esa aura, lo cual hacia difícil rechazarle.

―Cuánto has crecido, casi no te reconocí.

La rubia y elegante mujer parada frente a ella, lucia más hermosa e imponente que nunca.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―Cynthia la abrazo y la aparto con rapidez― Pero que modales los míos, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Ellos vienen de una remota región y los invite para esta ocasión.

 _«Ahora me será imposible escapar»_ Muy a su pesar arrastró sus pies en dirección a una de las mesas con bocadillos.

―No sé qué comer. ―dijo una tímida voz femenina.

―Eso es Foie gras, aquel Magret, esto es Confit, y aquello Terrina ―le contesto otra mujer.

―¿Y cuál vas a probar Apryl?

―Quizás vaya a la mesa de postres.

―Entonces te acompaño.

 _«¿Eh? esa voz de antes»_

―Esperen ustedes dos. ―dijo Cynthia.

Las dos mujeres voltearon. Los ojos de Caitlin destellaban de alegría y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―¿Solo están ustedes dos? ¿Donde están los otros? ―inquirió Cynthia buscando con la mirada.

―Nos separamos hace poco ―dijo Apryl.

―Es una pena pero bueno. ―Cynthia se giró hacia Caitlin acompañada de las dos jóvenes― Permíteme presentarte a dos miembros de la Élite 4 de Unova.

 _«¿Qué?»_ Esa sonrisa se desvaneció y en su rostro apareció la expresión de la duda.

―Shauntal la experta en pokémon fantasma y además es una escritora, y Apryl la experta en pokémon normal y es una diseñadora. ―dijo emocionada― Señoritas, esta pequeña dama es la anfitriona pero supongo que ya la reconocieron después de la presentación. Ella es un As de la Battle Zone y le llaman: La princesa durmiente del castillo.

 _«¿Cómo?»_

―Mucho gusto. ―dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

―Aunque es una pena que no estén por aquí Marshal y el señor Alder. ―dijo Apryl― y tampoco sé dónde está Grimsley. ―dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Disculpa ¿dijeron E4?

―Sí. Además de Shauntal y yo están otros dos que son igual de fuerte. Marshal el experto en tipo lucha, debes de conocerlo es todo un encanto. Y Grimsley el experto en tipo siniestro, y me atrevo a decir que es mi prometido. ―Apryl estaba avergonzada.

 _«¿Qué?»_ Todo eso le había caído como balde de agua fría, Caitlin estaba conmocionada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que las cosas se volvieron así? Casi pierde el conocimiento ante el shock.

―Me dio mucho gusto en conocerlas. ―recobró la compostura y fingió una sonrisa para ocultar su dolor― Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a otro lado pero disfruten de la fiesta.

Caitlin salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar. El balcón ya no le bastaba para poder estar a solas, necesitaba un lugar en el cual nadie, absolutamente nadie la molestara. Y corrió, y corrió, entre la multitud golpeando algunas personas.

 _«Apryl… Recuerdo que una vez Shauntal me dijo que era una amiga de la infancia. Pero Marshal y Grimsley jamás hablaron de ella, de hecho esquivaban el tema. ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Qué quiso decir con miembro de la Élite 4? ¿Qué está pasando?»_

Por segunda vez en el día sus ojos se inundaban, su pecho dolía desgarrándole el alma. Poco a poco sentía recelo y las lágrimas dejaban de fluir. Era hora de buscar una respuesta y quizás ellos la tendrían… *pas* Caitlin no se fijo por dónde iba que terminó chocando contra una amplia espalda.

―Lo siento mucho. ―dijo sobándose la nariz.

―Descuida. ―dijo girándose.

Caitlin casi se muerde la lengua por ganarle el paso a su cerebro para poder hablar.  
―Ma- ¡Marshal!

La joven estaba feliz que lo abrazó, el pobre de Marshal no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

―Ja ja… no me dijiste que tenias un linda novia.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―Marshal estaba avergonzado.

―Oh, es la jovencita del cumpleaños. ―el hombre se acercó.

―Hola señor Alder. ―dijo Caitlin con una gran sonrisa.

―Hola pequeña, mucho gusto en conocerte. ―Alder le regresó la sonrisa.

Caitlin soltó su agarre en Marshal, realmente se sentía apenada por lo que había hecho pero parecía que a él no le molestaba.

―Perdón por eso, fue un impulso. Hace poco me encontré con Shauntal y Apryl y me hablaron de ustedes por lo que salía a buscarlos. ―trató de cambiar el tema y evitar el bochornoso ambiente.

 _[―Damas y Caballeros, el próximo evento será una danza. Los bailarines realizaran una danza espontanea con tambores e invitan al público a que se les una.]_ ―dijo el presentador por el micrófono.

Algunos invitados cuchichearon en desacuerdo y a otros les pareció una buena idea.

―Después de todo no podía ser una fiesta aburrida. ―Caitlin estaba alegre― Señor Alder, me temo que por el momento le robare a su aprendiz.

Sin esperar respuesta Caitlin arrastró a Marshal al centro del salón donde se había formado un círculo entre los que querían bailar y los negados. El círculo de tambores encerró al grupo decidido a bailar, los bailarines con ropa estrafalaria aparecieron y todas las luces del salón se apagaron dejando solo las velas de las paredes.

―Pero yo no sé bailar. ―le susurró Marshal.

―Eso no importa, tú solo déjate llevar.

Al primer golpe del tambor un juego de luces apareció iluminando el círculo. Luego otro golpeteo y los bailarines con sus extravagantes vestimentas comenzaron a bailar sin seguir ningún orden, el resto de las personas los siguió. Una parte de los espectadores que se negaron ante la idea les pareció al final divertido y se les unieron. Caitlin y Marshal seguían el juego como unos niños. Sin idea de cómo bailar Marshal improviso con algunos movimientos de artes marciales, por su lado Caitlin que solo sabia pasos de vals se dedico a girar, pero a quien le importaba si se veían ridículos el chiste era dejarse llevar por la música. Y eso era todo, la música se volvía más rápida, algunos bailarines hacían giros en el aire y otros paseaban entre el público haciendo girar a las personas. No había parejas por lo que cualquiera podía bailar con quien se le diera la gana. Uno de los bailarines se unió a Marshal y Caitlin, los pasos de artes marciales ya no parecían tan ridículos cuando él los hacía. Una patada alta por aquí, un puño por allá, una defensa, incluso un bloqueo de mano pasó a ser un empuje en el giro de Caitlin para contraerla. Los tres se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. El redoble de los tambores anunciaba el final del baile por lo que los bailarines arrinconaron a la multitud en el centro y comenzaron a brincar y a gritar. Sí, en definitiva era un ambiente prendido.

 _[―¡Gracias señores! Espero que se hayan divertido y sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.]_ ―anunció jadeante uno de los bailarines.

Las luces se encendieron y el grupo de bailarines desapareció, la fiesta volvió a retomar su tranquilidad.

―Eso realmente fue divertido. ―dijo Marshal recuperando el aliento.

―Sí, lo sé. Espero que la próxima pieza de baile me la concedas aunque no sepas bailar.

―Bueno, primero deja que me recupere.

Caitlin olvidó por completo el anterior incidente que la hizo llorar. En todo ese mar de hipocresía había encontrado a las únicas personas que la valoraban por lo que era.

―Veo que se divirtió señorita. ―A lo lejos Darach junto con Palmer se acercaban a la alegre pareja.

―¿Tú también te uniste?

―Lamento decir que me contuve.

―La juventud tiene mucha energía. ―interrumpió Alder.

―Ni que lo digas. ―dijo Cynthia llegando al lugar.

―¡Cynthia no tenía idea de que estabas aquí! ―dijo Palmer.

―Qué gran encuentro ―dijo Cynthia cuando lo vio― ¿También están todos los ases?

―Lamento decir que ellos se encuentran dispersos en la fiesta. ―concluyo Darach.

―No se puede hacer nada. ―dijo Cynthia

―Señor Alder, señor Palmer, permítanme presentarlos. ―dijo Caitlin.

Ambos voltearon a verla un poco confundidos.

―Señor Alder, esta persona es el Líder de la Battle Zone, Palmer. ―dijo mientras señalaba de manera cortes― Señor Palmer, este hombre es el campeón de la región Unova, Alder.

Los hombres se saludaron y las presentaciones continuaron concluyendo con Marshal. Caitlin se sentía más cómoda que nunca, no había nada que pudiera estropear el ambiente…

―Marshal, te vi bailar.

Nada lo podía estropear, excepto Apryl. ¿Cuando fue que se unió a las filas de los hipócritas? El simple hecho de verla en el que se supone es su lugar le molestaba, no obstante tenía que fingía ante ella, ante todos.

―Fue divertido. ―dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que solo Darach pudo notar.

―Espero que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. ―Darach arrincono a Caitlin― Si nos disculpan, la señorita tiene que continuar saludando a sus invitados.

Los dos se despidieron y salieron de aquel sofocante lugar.

―Le volveré a preguntar y espero que esta vez me conteste honestamente. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

―Darach. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a ningún lugar?

―¿Qué?

―Así es como me siento ahora. Quiero saber cuál es mi lugar. ―otra vez las lágrimas regresaron― Cuál es el propósito de mi existencia.

―No sé de qué está hablando.

―¡Estoy hablando de lo que paso allá atrás! ―esas lágrimas estaban mezcladas con molestia― ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Ninguno de ellos me reconoció!

―¡¿Por qué deberían de conocerla?!

Caitlin se quedó pasmada, sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió.

―Creo que ya es momento de romper su burbuja de ensueño. ―Darach se acomodó lo lentes y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse― Usted jamás viajó a la región Unova para quedarse y no es miembro de ninguna E4. ―tomó la mano de ella con extrema delicadeza― Usted es el As del Castillo Batalla, recuérdelo por favor.

Las lágrimas rodaron por toda su cara, todo su cuerpo permanecía estático. Su mirada perdida en el vacío opacó el color turquesa de sus ojos. Permanecía ahí parada e inmóvil, carente de vida.

―Por favor señorita recapacite. ―Darach sacó un pañuelo y le limpio las lágrimas. ―No quiero ver como se pierde dentro de un mundo que no existe.

―Yo sé quién soy. ―sus labios se despegaron para articular con una débil voz― Soy Caitlin de la E4 de Unova.

―Señorita… ―Darach estaba desesperado― Usted es una dama delicada para las batallas pokémon.

―¿Por qué tratas de ver en mi algo que no soy? ―dio un paso hacia atrás― ¡Deja de idealizarme! ―dio media vuelta y se echo a correr.

 _«Es mentira, todo esto es mentira. Yo sé quién soy y todo esto es una vil mentira.»_ Caitlin corrió sin cesar por el jardín cubierto de nieve. Todo su dolor se resumía en una palabra; Apryl, la molesta piedra en su zapato. Que por casualidad tenía una piedra en sus zapatillas, se las quitó y las aventó lo más lejos que pudo. Andar descalza era lo mejor pero no muy sano en un ambiente helado. No obstante la ira que la roía le facilitaba las cosas pues los humos la invadían desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

―Mi nombre es Caitlin y soy miembro de la E4 desde hace un año. ―iba murmurando para sí― Yo sé quien soy…, soy Caitlin…, yo soy Caitlin de la E4…, yo soy…Caitlin…

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus congelados pies, pero estos se negaron a continuar tal tortura y término cayendo sobre la nieve. Al final había corrido lo más lejos que pudo de esa horrenda fiesta, después de todo buscaba estar sola…

―¿Estás bien?

Una mano le ofreció ayuda. Caitlin creía que estaba sola pero sus modales le impedían ser descortés y tomó la mano. Sus ojos turquesa completamente cristalinos e hinchados se abrieron de la impresión cuando vio a la persona que le ofreció ayuda.

―Grims-…ley

―S-sí ―dijo desconcertado― ¿y tú eres…?

Caitlin ya no podía más, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dio un gritó ahogado y al final se soltó a llorar frente a él.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Cap 7 Bosque Desilusión II

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 7  
Bosque Desilusión II y  
El Caballero de la Blanca y Brillante Armadura**

―Grims-…ley

―S-sí ¿y tú eres…?

Esa pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Caitlin llegó a su límite y se soltó a llorar.  
―¿Por qué tú? ¡De entre todos porque tenias que ser tú!

Grimsley estaba totalmente desconcertado, no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con una niña llorona. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarla desahogarse y así fue, Caitlin lloró y lloró por un largo tiempo…

―¿Ya estas mejor? ―Grimsley le ofreció un pañuelo.

―Sí, gracias. ―se limpió la cara― Siento mucho esa vergonzosa escena.

―Bueno, cuando una dama llora así es porque está destrozada.

―¿Tan fácil es ver dentro de mí?

―No lo sé.

Otra vez algo dentro de Caitlin se rompía, las palabras de Grimsley parecían navajas. Soltó una risita para disimular el dolor.

―¿Crees que con una simple risa puedes ignorarlo? ¿No sería mejor hablarlo?

―Si tan solo supiera lo que pasa me sería fácil de hablar.

Grimsley miró de reojo con sus celestes ojos como si penetrara en su ser pero en unos segundos desvió la mirada y todo quedó en silencio.

―E4 de Unova ―dijo Caitlin arrastrando las palabras―, Marshal siempre es tan educado que no sabe como negarse. Shauntal es alegre y en ocasiones despistada pero eso es lo dulce de su personalidad. El señor Alder siempre enseñándonos que la vida tiene algo más que ofrecer que batallas pokémon. Y en cuanto a ti…, tú… eres un egoísta, manipulador y exasperante amante de los juegos.

Grimsley se echo a reír:  
―Bien, parece que los dos conocemos los defectos del otro.

―Pero… ―continuó Caitlin― a pesar de todo tienes tu lado bueno.

Un largo silencio.

―Conocí a tu prometida Apryl, ¿la amas?

―Esa es una pregunta cuya respuesta no es apropiada para una niña.

―Debes saber que esta es mi fiesta, por lo cual no soy una niña.

―Ante mis ojos eres una niña.

―Ya veo…, parece que siempre será así. ―Caitlin se encaminó en dirección contraria― Hay una fiesta y tu prometida te busca.

―La fiesta no es nada si la festejada no está en ella.

―Me pare tan irreal que empiezo a dudar si es mía.

―¿Una fiesta de no cumpleaños?

―Quizás…

La mirada de Caitlin se perdió en aquellos árboles del jardín tratando de encontrar una pequeña pizca de esperanza. Y si es que había de seguro la escarcha de los árboles la congeló.

―¡Señorita! ―se escuchaba el grito angustiado de Darach― ¡Señorita, por favor responda!

―¡Caitlin! ―otro grupo de personas le siguió― ¿Dónde estás?

―Te buscan. ―Grimsley se encamino hacia ellos.

―Espera… ―por instinto Caitlin lo agarró de su chaqueta, su mirada reflejaba la desesperación― Tengo algo que decirte. ¿Me escucharas?

―Algo me dice que si te dejo sola lloraras.

Caitlin lo soltó y respiró profundo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, solo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que él le creyera. Armándose de valor movió sus suaves labios sin decir ni una sola palabra, ¿acaso se había acobardado o no podía producir ningún sonido? Lo volvió a intentar pero de ellos nada salió. Grimsley seguía esperando, después de varios intentos Caitlin no dijo nada. Las voces de Darach y el grupo se escuchaban cerca, ya no había tiempo.

―Grimsley ―dijo Apryl con asombro― ¿Si aquí estabas por qué no dijiste nada? ―miró con más cuidado y detrás de él pudo apreciar a Caitlin escondiéndose― Están ustedes dos…

―Jugando cartas ―Grimsley saca un mazo de su chaqueta y comenzó a barajarla con hábil destreza por el aire, por su espalda, moviéndolas de una mano a otra como si fuera una pelota y al final extendió las cartas en su palma― Toma una Apryl.

―La Reina de Corazones. ―dijo sonrojándose.

―¿Y tú, mi pequeña dama? ―se giró hacia Caitlin con las cartas extendidas.

Caitlin contempló las cartas y paseó su mano sobre ellas, jaló con fuerza la carta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Temerosa la volteó para verla.

―El dos de espadas. ―dijo desilusionada.

―¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Puede que se convierta en una carta mayor.

Algo en el cerebro de Caitlin hizo clic, las palabras de Grimsley le habían devuelto la esperanza. Agarró con fuerza de su brazo y lo condujo entre los árboles del jardín; dejando a una atónita Apryl y a un juego de cartas regadas en la nieve.

―No tan rápido o nos podríamos caer. ―Grimsley trataba de mantener el paso pero Caitlin corría como un relámpago.

―Dije que tenía algo que decirte y no te soltare hasta que lo haga.

En algún momento el jardín se convirtió en un espeso bosque escarchado, la oscuridad y el silencio de ese lugar le daba nostalgia y se le aceleraba el corazón o posiblemente se debía a que corría. Por unos instantes creyó ver unas sombras entre los árboles pero probablemente se debía a la tenue luz de la luna pasando entre el follaje. Corría y corría, ya no le importaba nada pues se sentía libre, un alma libre. O eso pensó. Un par de siluetas aparecieron, creyó que ya los habían alcanzado y se asusto, aún no le había dicho nada a Grimsley.

―¿Me crearías si te digo que me conoces mejor de lo que crees? ―se giró hacia él agarrándolo de los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos― Siempre sabes lo que pienso y como me siento. No eres el único… Shauntal, Marshal y el señor Alder también me conocen… ―Apretó su agarre en los brazos y las lágrimas volvían― pero ahora parece que nadie me recuerda, es como si no perteneciera aquí y ya no sé quién soy.

Sus manos perdían fuerza y aflojó su agarre, se dejó caer sombre la nieve mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro. Esperaba una respuesta pero él se había quedado mudo y no se movía.

 _«No me cree, claro que no me cree. Es una historia absurda.»_

―Diría que… es una locura.

«¿Eh?»

―Es una locura la nevada que está cayendo. ―Grimsley abrió su palma atrapando algunos copos de nieve― ¿Pretendes que nos convirtamos en paletas de hielo para la posteridad?

Grimsley frotó el hielo en sus manos y pasó sus frías manos sobre las mejillas de Caitlin.

―¡Frío! ―gritó Caitlin retrocediendo.

―Eso mismo digo yo.

―¿Cómo puedes actuar así en un momento como este? ―Caitlin comenzó a divagar― Espera, en primer lugar es mi culpa, tú siempre has sido un despreocupado y yo aquí exponiendo mis sentimientos con el corazón entre las manos para que tu fría actitud termine por…

―Oh, no solo eres puras lágrimas sino que también tienes carácter. ―dijo con tono burlón― Lastima, perdí una apuesta contra mí mismo.

―¿Qué? ―Caitlin lo observó por un largo rato― ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué apostaste?

―Una pregunta a la vez. Pero no creo poder responderlas sin algo a cambio.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Caitlin sonrió. El ambiente era agradable y relajante que casi podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón.

*Clac* El sonido de ramas siendo arrancadas bruscamente quebraron la armonía, Caitlin buscó con frenesí a los causantes. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio dos sombras. Ya los habían alcanzado. La carrera se reanudo y jaló de Grimsley.

―¿Y ahora? ―dijo desconcertado.

―Ya nos alcanzaron. ―dijo Caitlin con molestia― No pienso regresar, no lo hare. ¡No pienso volver a ese lugar!

Grimsley buscó con la mirada pero no vio nada. Caitlin siguió corriendo con desesperación, las dos sombras casi los alcanzaban… *pas* Caitlin tropezó y también lo arrastró.

―Lo siento, algo se me atravesó.

―Yo no vi nada. ―Grimsley se sacudía la nieve.

―Pero si era pequeño como de este tamaño y pasó corriendo con gran agilidad. Ahora que lo pienso también ronroneaba.

―Los único que me viene a la mente es un Purrloin y no creo que te encuentres uno en esta región.

Otra vez el cerebro de Caitlin hizo clic.

―¡Eso es, Purrloin! ―Caitlin relucía de felicidad― ¡Todo comenzó en el lago!

―¿Que dices?

―Tenemos que ir al lago. ―reanudo su carrera y lo arrastró contra su voluntad.

―¿Ir a un lago con este clima y a esta hora?

―Es ahora o nunca. Ya te lo dije, no pienso volver a esa fiesta. ―Caitlin estaba determinada.

Grimsley se resignó, entre la espesura del bosque escarchado y con los pies hundiéndose centímetros bajo la nieve llegaron a Lake Acuity. El frío lago brillaba bajo la luz de la luna pero…

―No hay luna… ¿Cómo es que se refleja? ―Caitlin no podía creer lo que veía.

En efecto, el cielo estaba nublado por la nevada pero el lago reflejaba un cielo despejado con una enorme luna llena.

 _«…ʹesto no se acaba hasta que la luna sea grande e ilumine en la oscuridad para que puedas tocarla.ʹ»_ Las palabras que le dijo Alder pasaron por su mente como un relámpago.

 _―ʹ Escucha en lugar de oír, observa en vez de mirar, y sobre todo, acércate en lugar de alejarte. Recuerda en Wonderland nada es lo que parece.ʹ_ ―Caitlin tapó su boca con las manos― Aun sigo en Wonderland, mi nombre es Caitlin y soy un miembro de la E4 de Unova.

Con eso en mente Caitlin recorrió la orilla del lago en busca del bote. Anclado en un pequeño muelle de madera se mecía con la suavidad de las olas el bote de madera.

―Grimsley… ¿qué piensas de lo que te dije?

―No importa lo que piense, lo importante es que tú lo creas.

Caitlin se giró para verlo per él paso de largo y abordo el bote, ella lo siguió y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban remando en el lago bajo la oscuridad tratando de llegar al centro de la luna.

―La luna es tan grande que se siente como si pudiera tocarla. ―Caitlin jugaba con el reflejo de la luna paseando su mano en el lago― ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

―Es muy pura para que alguien como yo pueda tocarla.

―¿Qué? ―se giró tan rápido que sacudió el bote.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer. ―masculló.

―¡Acaso te da miedo? ―Caitlin se divertía balanceando el bote.

―No es muy grato caer en un lago frío… en plena oscu-ri-dad. ―pensó que había dicho algo malo pues la cara de ella cambio.

―Yo me caí una vez ―Caitlin comenzó a recordar―. Fue hace poco, estaba patinando en un lago congelado y di una pirueta en el aire, cuando caí golpee el hielo con fuerza…, comenzó a quebrarse y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada. ―Caitlin jugaba con sus dedos haciendo remolinos― Cuando desperté tú estabas cuidándome. ―soltó un risita tímida― No me preguntaste cómo me sentía ni nada de eso, lo único que dijiste fue: _ʹ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?ʹ_

Caitlin se giró hacia el lago y jugó con el reflejo de la luna, sus lágrimas se fusionaron con el lago mientras resbalaban por sus mejillas.

―Siempre has sido así, eres muy extraño. ―Se paró de golpe haciendo tambalear el bote, le dedico una sonrisa entre lágrimas― Nunca cambies, eres perfecto tal y como eres. Aunque suene extraño, pero tú me entiendes.

―Cai-…

Todo quedo en silencio, poco a poco vio como el reflejo del bote se perdía de vista. Escuchó el sonido del agua, Grimsley se aventó detrás de ella, trato de estirar su mano pero la distancia se hacía más grande.

 _«Salada, el agua del lago es salada como si fueran lágrimas amargas. ¿Podrá el dolor de alguien crear un lago?»_

Poco a poco Caitlin se hundía en la oscuridad del lago, la ultima bocanada de oxigeno salía por su boca y las burbujas fluían a la superficie. El haz de luz que creaba la luna dentro del lago la iluminó, parecía una fina capa de película blanca. Caitlin estiró su mano para agarrarla y se sentía como una telaraña…

•

*Rumm* podía escuchar el sonido y el contacto de alguien contra su mejilla izquierda. Los maullidos y ronrones se hacían persistentes al igual que los golpeteos contra su mejilla. Caitlin abrió sus ojos, no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad y más ahora que una pequeña sombra tapaba su vista borrosa.

―Hola pequeña. ―dijo Caitlin cuando sus ojos se enfocaron y sonrió de alivio.

La pequeña Purrloin lucía varios raspones pero aun así mostraba su sonrisa.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―se levantó de golpe y tomó a la gatita.

―Al fin despiertas peón.

Caitlin se paralizó cuando escucho la voz grave, como muñeco de ventrílocuo giró su cabeza de una manera rara y quedo boquiabierta. Sus enormes ojos turquesa brillaron con una salud increíble que nadie podría creer que hace poco estaba llorando. Cerró su boca y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. A unos cuantos pasos estaba de cuclillas un hombre de espalda ancha que mostraba sus músculos a través de su de ropa blanca, una ropa tan blanca que brillaba y deslumbraba en ese oscuro bosque.

―Marshal ―susurró.

El hombre giró sobre su pie y le aventó un pastelillo:  
―Haz que Purrloin lo coma.

Caitlin lo miro por unos instantes, parecía un pastelillo común pero Purrloin lamia sus bigotes con tan solo verlo. Estiró su mano y el minino se lo devoro de un bocado.

*Bom* la nube de humo apareció. Esta vez Caitlin no despego la mirada, la nube se disipaba y pudo vislumbrar una figura grande en… ¿cuatro patas?... ¡Estaba completamente atónita, la figura estaba en cuatro patas! El humo se disipaba más rápido y una cola con forma de hoz se meneaba de un lado a otro.

―Bien ―dijo Marshal retrocediendo a donde estaba ella― Ordénale un ataque.

―¿Qué? ―no comprendía nada.

―Rápido, antes de que el enemigo se incorpore. ―Marshal señaló una enorme sombra negra que estaba de rodillas― Ese es el Caballero Negro de la Reina Roja y este bosque es su guarida.

―¿Cómo?

―Este lugar se llama Bosque Desilusión ya que te muestra tu más profundo temor, al grado de quebrar tu voluntad. ―dijo Marshal con tono seco― Todos aquellos que se adentran en el bosque con dudas en su corazón terminan por perderse, y muy pocos son los que logran salir de las ilusiones que crea el Caballero Negro.

Ahora Caitlin lo comprendía todo, todo lo que vivo fue una ilusión pero aunque fuera falsa era verdadero para su corazón.

―Esa Purrloin te ha estado protegiendo de él y gastó todas sus energías hace poco. Fue entonces cuando aparecí y…

―Gracias. ―Caitlin recordó que al principio vio una sombra grande siendo ahuyentada por una pequeña y después dos sombras grandes y una pequeña― ¡Gracias a los dos!

Marshal sonrió y la Purrloin ahora Liepard ronroneo.

―Tal vez sea experta en pokémon psíquico pero conozca a alguien que usa el tipo siniestro y me sé todos sus trucos. ―Caitlin se levantó y su rostro cambio por completo, un aura sombría la rodeo― Jugar con los sentimientos de una dama eso no es muy cortes. Así que te hare pagar por ello. ―llevó una de sus manos a la boca y lo miró despectivamente.

A Marshal le recorrió un escalofrío de solo ver esa faceta, sin embargo, la Liepard parecía muy cómoda que se dibujo una sonrisita malvada en su rostro y saco sus garras.

―Persecución.

El felino desapareció y reapareció detrás del Caballero Negro propinándole el golpe por la espalda. El caballero derrapo por el suelo.

―Tajo umbrío.

Las garras de Liepard se tornaron de un color violáceo y lanzó la onda hacia la sombra. El choque del golpe levantó polvo.

―¿Qué paso? ―Caitlin volvió a la normalidad.

―Desapareció antes de que el ataque lo golpeara. ―Marshal agudizó la vista hacía la polvareda― No será la última vez que lo veamos ya que es la pieza más fuerte de la Reina Roja. Cuando me entere que salió del Castillo Carmesí salí de la Mansión Blanca.

 _«Debió haber sido aquella vez. Tuve suerte.»_

―¡Marshal! Así que eres el Caballero Blanco de la Duquesa. ―lo abrazó― Encontrarse con otra cara familiar es bueno, y dime como es ella. ¿En bonita? Supongo que es una dama refinada. ¿Cómo viste?

―Esas son muchas preguntas, pero no importa. ―Marshal la apartó a un lado― La Duquesa es una mujer alegre, no la he visto ni un solo día triste, aunque… ―desvió la mirada―, su carácter cambia cuando se encuentra con el Conde, él siempre la saca de sus cabales. Ese Conde es una molestia…

La pequeña Purrloin clavó sus garras en el cuello de Marshal.

―¡Ay! ―Marshal la agarró― Cuando vea a tu dueño…

―¿Qué pasó? antes era una Liepard. ―tomó al gato.

―El pastel solo le dio la suficiente energía para que cambiara de forma.

―¿Cambiar de forma? ―Caitlin no comprendía.

―En Wonderland los pokémon pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad y los humanos pueden adquirir esas formas.

―Wonderland es un lugar fascinante. ―dijo abrazando al gatito― Me gustaría vivir aquí por siempre.

―Cuidado con lo que deseas. ―Marshal pasó su mano sobre el cabello de ella y lo revolvió― Wonderland nunca es lo que parece.

―Dijiste que conocías al dueño de este Purrloin ¿verdad? ―Caitlin traía al gatito como un muñeco― ¿Quién es?

―El Conde. ―dijo secamente.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella:  
―¿El Conde? E-ese Conde es… ¿un egocéntrico y… despreocupado amante de los juegos de azar?

―¿Acaso lo conoces?

―No sé si debería decir afortunada o desafortunadamente. ―dijo sin ánimo.

―Bueno, de todas formas tenemos que pasar por su mansión ya que eres una de sus carta. ―Marshal cargó a Caitlin sobre su hombro― Te escoltare y después te llevare con la Duquesa.

―¡Espera! ―Caitlin soltó un par de patadas― ¡Yo estaba con otros chicos, unas cartas del Conde!

―¿Son los tres hermanos que tienen unos monos?

―Sí, ¿los has visto?

―Algo así. ―Marshal se echo a correr― Vienen hacia acá seguidos de una manada de Snubbull y Granbull.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	8. Cap 8 Cerca y Lejos

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 8 Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.**

―Vienen hacia acá seguidos de una manada de Snubbull y Granbull.

― ¡¿Eh?!

Mientras Marshal corría, Caitlin veía a la distancia un par de árboles caer y se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los jóvenes.

―¡Después de separarnos debiste perderlos! ―gritó Cress.

―¡No pude, me siguen a todas partes! ―contestó Chili.

―¿Y ahora? ―dijo Cilan― No servirá de nada volver a separarnos.

―¡Chili, todo esto es tu culpa! ―gruñó Cress.

―¡¿Mi culpa?! ―dijo muy indignado― ¡Yo me opuse a pasar por este bosque!

―¡Sí, por las tontas ideas de tu amigo! ―continuó Cress.

―¡¿Llamas tontas a las historias del Conde?!

Cress y Cilan quedaron boquiabiertos no daban crédito a lo que oían:  
―¡Debiste de haberlo dicho antes! ―gritaron en unísono con molestia.

―¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!

―¡Tonto, esa no era una historia común! ―dijo un molesto Cress― ¡Era una advertencia!

―¿Así que el Conde ya les había advertido del Caballero Negro y se adentraron imprudentemente con una carta-peón?

―¡Marshal! ―gritaron los tres de alegría al verlo.

―Hola chicos. ―dijo Caitlin desde el hombre de Marshal.

―¡Cai-…

La oración se quedo a medias pues quedaron horrorizados al ver los raspones en el sonriente rostro de la chica de cabellera ¿castaña? y alborotada, por lo poco que se apreciaba también tenía hecho harapos su camisón rosado.

―¡El Conde me va a matar! ―dijo con terror Chili― ¡No quiero ser un conejo por el resto de la partida!

―¿Conejo? ―dijo extrañada Caitlin.

―Cada vez que algo sale mal, el Conde se desquita convirtiendo a Chili en un Buneary. ―dijo Cilan.

―¡Y se lo tiene merecido! ―concluyó Cress.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Marshal al ver a Caitlin pensativa.

―Qué no los perros persiguen conejos. ―dijo Caitlin con una simpleza.

Los chicos frenaron su carrera, jamás se les había pasado por la mente.

―Y según sé, este bosque revela nuestro más profundo temor. ―dijo refirmando lo obvio.

Rápido corrieron a apartarse de Chili.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijo Chili al verse solo en el camino.

―¡Descuida Chili, te apoyamos desde lejos! ―dijo Cress― ¡Muy, pero muy lejos!

―¡Eso no da ánimos! ―mientras reanudaba la carrera.

―¡No era para darte ánimos! ―le replicó.

―¡Escúchame Chili! ―gritó Caitlin― ¡Tienes que hacerles frente o te pasaras el resto de tu vida huyendo!

―¡Eso no va a funcionar! ―Chili ignoró por completo la sugerencia.

―¡Entonces te dejaremos en este bosque por siempre! ―recalcó Cress.

Las palabras hicieron eco y freno de golpe, pasar toda la eternidad en ese bosque siendo perseguido por una manada de perros y que cuando al fin lo atraparan jugarían con él como una bola de estambre, pasando de pata en pata y después lanzado por los aires y cuando se hartaran de él lo enterrarían en el patio trasero como un hueso olvidado; pasando todas su días en un frío y oscuro hoyo rodeado por gusanos y quien sabe que más, esperando a ser descubierto como un tesoro olvidado por sus amigos y allegados. Ok tal vez no, eso era mucha exageración pero nunca está de más. Sabía que tenía que hacerle frente a su más grande temor y temblando de pies a cabeza como una gelatina espero a esa manada de perros. Los Snubbull y Granbull se saborearon a su comida que los esperaba frente a ellos, babeando a chorros con la lengua de fuera y con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos apresuraron el paso.

―¡Eso no puede ser una ilusión! ―dijo Chili reanudando su carrera.

―Esos sí que son unos perros astutos. ―dijo Cress.

―No la va hacer, no por propia voluntad. ―dijo Cilan.

―Algo me inquieta. ―dijo Caitlin bajando del hombro de Marshal― Si el Caballero Negro crea esas ilusiones debieron desaparecer cuando fue derrotado.

―No exactamente. ―dijo Marshal― El Caballero Negro crea fantasías ilusorias, tú lo experimentaste de primera mano, pero eso perros son una ilusión.

―¿En este bosque abundan pokémon fantasma? ―pregunto la chica.

―Demasiados, pero tratar de dar con el correcto lleva tiempo. ―dijo Cilan.

 _«¿Sabían de eso y aun así decidieron entrar?»_

―La gente cruza este bosque como último recurso. ―dijo Cilan como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

―No hay otra opción, hay que llevarlo a la cabaña del bosque. ―habló Marshal.

―¿Cabaña del bosque? ―dijo ella al recordar el relato de Chili.

―Sí, en la cabaña del bosque vive una bruja que puede quitar todas las maldiciones. ―concluyó Marshal.

*Chiflido* Una enorme sobra sobrevoló el bosque, el viento arreció y los pokémon pájaro piaron más que nunca con temor cuando escucharon el rugido. Batiendo sus enormes alas la bestia descendió, sus garras, sus colmillos, su mirada, todo ello conjugaba con su fiera personalidad, el enorme Salamence rugió a todo pulmón cuando vio a su dueño.

―Buen chico. ―dijo Marshal acariciando al dragón.

―¿Que un caballero no monta un caballo? ―dijo la chica.

―¿Has visto mi complexión? Un caballo no me soportaría. Además los dragones son mejores: fieros, rudos y con piel de acero, justo como yo. ―Marshal agarró a Caitlin por la cintura y la subió― No se diga más, todos ustedes monten excepto Chili que debe de seguir a pie.

El mencionado lanzó un par de maldiciones pero quedaron ahogadas por el fuerte aleteo del dragón. La bestia se elevó unos cuantos metros y levantó el vuelo como un tornado surcando el cielo. Ante el temor Caitlin se agarró con fuerza de Marshal, todo su diminuto cuerpo lo apretó contra la ancha espalda de él. Claro que sabía de su físico, lo veía todos los días, pero ahora no tenía ni la menor idea del porque era más consciente de ello. Un leve rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas y el corazón se aceleraba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie más lo notara. Escondió su rostro entre su larga y ondulante cabellera.

―Caitlin ―Cilan tocó su hombro―, mira.

Ante el temor de ser descubierta miró con un solo ojo a través de su alborotado cabello. Su ojo turquesa fue invadido por los alucinantes colores arcoíris del cielo; llevada por la fascinación como un bebé que descubre algo, gateo sobre la espalda del Salamence. Las nubes de algodón de azúcar estaban al alcance de su mano que podía deleitarse. Ocultándose entre algunas nubes del horizonte se apreciaba uno de los soles. Busco de manera furtiva a la luna, justo sobre su cabeza estaba la luna del mismo tamaño, no había crecido nada.

―¿Ese chico piensa correr en círculos?

Caitlin se había olvidado por completo de Chili. Miró hacia abajo y vio el bosque como si fuera una diminuta pradera en donde esos Snubbull y Granbull corrían brincando como conejos sobre un prado de hierba alta.

―Salamence desciendo un poco, necesitamos que se dirija hacia el puente de madera.

El dragón descendió en picada, Cilan y Cress casi salían volando y se aferraron a lo que podían, a los tres monos y a la gatita parecía no afectarles. Caitlin por poco se cae de no ser por Marshal que la agarró y la sentó delante de él. Caitlin al estar adelante pensó que se aplastarían contra el suelo pero el pokémon frenó de golpe y batió sus alas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve hacia el puente de madera! ―espetó Marshal.

―No puedo, cuando llego a ese punto por alguna razón regreso a donde estaba.

―Rayos, no queda de otra. ―continuó― Conviértete en conejo.

―¡Jamás, mientras viva nunca adoptare esa forma humillante por mi propia voluntad!

―No es momento de mostrar orgullo, necesitamos llegar a la Mansión Oscura. ―dijo Cress.

Ante las miradas incomprensivas del grupo Chili sacó una baya de su bolsillo y de mala gana se la comió, hubo una nube de humo y una pequeña figura salió dando saltitos. Con cola esponjada, patitas de algodón, orejas enroscadas y cuerpo de peluche, se asomo un pequeño Buneary. El grupo estalló en carcajadas pues esa apariencia no iba con su personalidad.

―¡A callar! ―dijo molesto.

―Y también habla. ―dijo Caitlin entre risas.

El pequeño conejo era demasiado rápido para los perros que en unos cuantos minutos los dejo atrás. Corriendo a gran velocidad pasó el punto que lo retornaba y se encaminó hacia el puente de madera. A lo lejos se logró vislumbrar un escuálido y derruido puente de madera, seguramente carcomido por termitas, las sogas que lo sostenían se veían podridas y le faltaban algunas tablas. Nada seguro y mucho menos si este colgaba de un acantilado donde ni se apreciaba el fondo. Chili frenó, inspeccionó el puente y dudó por un momento. El puente derruido de madera se mecía por el fuerte viento que cruzaba por el acantilado, con cualquier cosita este se caería justo debajo de sus afelpadas patitas. No obstante Chili no tenía más remedio que cruzarlo: primero porque era la única vía para llegar a la choza de la bruja y segundo porque esos perros le pisaban los talones. Armándose de valor puso su esponjosa pata en el primer tablón del puente y después la segunda, al parecer resistía su peso y… comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

―Ese puente sí que es resistente. ―dijo Caitlin al ver como lo atravesó.

―¡Tomen eso! ―Chili se burló de los perros cuando se sintió seguro del otro lado― Es imposible que ustedes puedan atravesar ese puente con sus enormes cuerpos. ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Enflacar para poder atravesarlo? Ya me lo imagino, serían enormes rascacielos deformes. ―estalló en carcajadas y meneó su esponjosa cola.

―No deberías de hacer eso. ―dijo la chica.

―Qué me pueden hacer si ya estoy del otro lado.

―Mira bien. ―interrumpió Cress.

La manada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tomaron velocidad y brincaron el enorme precipicio como si fuera cualquier cosa. Los canes volaban por el cielo arcoíris con sus orejas ondulantes y la lengua de fuera; el Salamence permaneció quieto en el aire entre ese mar de nubes donde los canes parecían tiburones rodeando una pequeña balsa. El grupo se inquieto un poco pero los canes no los tomaron en cuenta, iban por su presa. Caitlin los observó volando y dejando tras de sí una estela brillosa, lo más inquietante fue el Snubbull que le guiño un ojo y acto seguido le lanzó un objeto. Tras todo eso los canes aterrizaron con gracia del otro lado del precipicio a unos cuantos pasos de su presa, y la persecución continuó con un Chili corriendo en sus cuatro patas.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunto Cilan al ver a la chica cabizbaja.

La joven se sobresaltó, lo volteó a ver y regresó su vista a sus manos:  
―Es una carta con una rosa naranja.

Procedió a leerla en voz alta:

•

 _Para: B.S._

 _Me es difícil describir lo siguiente que no sé por dónde comenzar:_

 _Desde que recuerdo mi corazón ha estado en la línea de fuego,_  
 _en un mundo en donde solo existíamos nosotros dos._  
 _La inocencia de su mirada, la melodiosa voz que me mencionaba_  
 _y anhelaba, la delicadeza de su presencia,_  
 _todo ello era para mí y nadie más._

 _Desde hace un tiempo hay una tormenta que turba mi paz  
y amenaza con apagar la llama de mi esencia.  
Me convencía a mi mismo de que era un simple capricho,  
pero la obstinación ha nublado mi juicio ante la verdad._

 _Mi mundo de risas está a punto de hacerse trizas  
e inundar todo en lágrimas.  
Y lo que alguna vez fuimos no quedara  
más que un simple recuerdo de lo que ahora somos._

 _El destino deliberadamente me ha aconsejado_  
 _formar una alianza con usted._  
 _Aquella que también sufre este infortunio_  
 _que amenaza con destrozar nuestras esperanzas._

 _Le pido a usted con el corazón en la mano  
ayudarme a detener este amor insolente  
que ha nacido entre el Conde y la Duquesa._

 _Atte. El Rey de Corazones._

•

―¡¿El Conde y la Duquesa están enamorados?! ―por primera vez el gritó de Caitlin fue tan escandaloso que le hizo perder sus modales.

―Wow, tienes buenos pulmones. ―dijo Cress ya que Caitlin gritó cerca de su oído.

 _«No me lo esperaba, quien hubiera imaginado que el ególatra de Grimsley estaría enamorado de alguien que no fuera él. Tengo más curiosidad por saber quién es esa Duquesa.»_ Caitlin volvió a releer la carta _«¿Rey de Corazones?»_

―¡¿Hay un Rey de Corazones?!

―Estos gritos de asombro han ido demasiado lejos ―se volvió a quejar Cress―. Es obvio que si hay Reinas debe de haber Reyes.

―Pe-pero la carta dice que el Rey de Corazones está enamorado de la Duquesa ¿No se supone que debería de estar enamorado de la Reina?

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas, Marshal regresó su vista al frente y en tanto Cilan y Cress suspiraron.

―Wonderland puede parecer un mundo fascinante pero no es así ―dijo Cilan― ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que viste en el Jardín de Rosas?

―A pesar de que la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones tengan su contraparte, el Rey de Corazones y el Rey Rojo, no quiere decir que esto sea un país de la maravillas en donde ellos están enamorados. ―dijo Cress― Lo que es hermoso para uno se convierte en desastroso para otro.

Caitlin se conmocionó, las palabras de Alder retumbaban en su mente. _«ʹ¿Realmente es hermoso o simplemente desastroso?ʹ»_

―¿Quieres decir que este lugar tan hermoso está lleno de dolor? ―dijo con tristeza.

―Una vez el Conde citó: _"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"._

―William Shakespeare. ―dijo Caitlin con una leve sonrisa.

―El juego aun no ha terminado. ―intervinó Marshal― Debemos de seguir jugando con nuestras vidas al límite, ese es el objetivo de Wonderland.

―Hacer que la luna sea lo suficientemente grande para que ilumine en la oscuridad y puedas tocarla. ―dijo Caitlin― Ahora lo entiendo todo; Cuando dice luna no se refiere al satélite sino a una persona y la oscuridad hace referencia a la soledad. En pocas palabras: Hacer que esa persona ilumine entre el dolor del amor no correspondido de aquel que lo sufre y añora con tenerla cerca.

 _«B.S. Está enamorada del Conde, el Conde ama a la Duquesa; pero antes la Duquesa amaba al Rey de Corazones ¿o todavía lo ama?… Esto será un completo lío, sin olvidar que Darach ama a la Reina de Corazones… y yo ¿Dónde quedo? A todo esto ¿La Reina Roja ama a alguien? Y ¿Qué pasa con el Rey Rojo?»_ Caitlin se devanaba los sesos entre preguntas.

―¿El Conde y la Duquesa tienen contrapartes?

―No ―dijo Cilan― El Conde es el Rey de Espadas y la Duquesa la Reina Blanca, nunca han interferido con el juego del otro.

―Para elegir a su contraparte ellos coronan a una pieza inferior. ―concluyó Cress.

Caitlin respiró profundo y dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro:  
―Bueno, las cosas se facilitan. ―se llenó de energía― Tenemos que acabar este juego de cartas y peones para unir a una pareja.

―Sí. Pero antes tenemos que buscar a la bruja, ―dijo Cilan bajándola de la nube― ¿ya te olvidaste de Chili?

El pobre de Chili estaba completamente agotado y rodeado por los canes. El grupo se maldijo en silencio por no haber prestado atención. Los canes daban vueltas alrededor del Buneary, uno de ellos se acercó y lo agarró entre su hocico y empezó a desplazarse por el bosque.

―¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Soy muy bonito!

―¡Se lo van a comer! ―gritaron con terror los dos hermanos.

―Salamence sigue a ese perro.

El dragón volaba a toda velocidad, los monos y la gata comenzaron a agitarse, Caitlin volteó para tranquilizarlos pero estos le hacían señas. El resto de la manada se desvanecía y el único que quedaba era el Snubbull que cargaba con Chili, curiosamente ese mismo can fue el que le lanzó la carta junto con la flor.

―¡Ese perro es el causante de la ilusión!

―Es demasiado rápido. ―dijo Marshal.

―Esto es extraño ―dijo Cress―, se dirige hacia la choza.

El bosque quedó atrás y un lugar completamente muerto se extendía ante ellos, algunos troncos de árboles secos que estaban al borde del pantano el cual rodeaba la cabaña del bosque hacia lucir ese lugar completamente desolado. Sobre el tejado de la cabaña estaban algunos Murkrow que tallaban sus plumas contra las estatuas de gatos. En su única ventana se vislumbraba la tenue luz de una vela, en un instante la luz se apagó y la perilla de la puerta giró. El grupo tragó saliva ante su trágico final.

―Fue un placer conocerlos. ―dijo Chili desde el hocico del perro.

La rechinante puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

―¿Por qué nunca le echan aceite a las bisagras? ―susurró Caitlin.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo el dragón descendió y la tripulación bajó. Hasta el momento no apareció nadie frente a ellos. Hubo un estallido seguido de una nube de humo y en lugar de un Snubbull apareció un Haunter cargando entre sus manos un pequeño Buneary.

―¿Tardaste tanto solo para traerme un conejo? ―se quejó una pequeña vocecilla.

El Haunter se apenó y tiró a Chili.

―Ellos tampoco me sirven, ninguno de ellos posee la magia suficiente para sacarme de este encantamiento.

El grupo miró a todos lados y seguían sin ver a nadie.

―¿Dónde estás? ―dijo Caitlin titubeando.

―He estado frente a ti todo este tiempo.

―Sigo sin verte.

―Abajo.

El grupo miró hacia sus pies, un moño negro con forma de la cara de un gato estaba flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el piso.

―¡Shauntal! ―gritó la chica.

―Llámame Bruja Shauntal o B.S.

Caitlin dejó caer la carta junto con la rosa naranja.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Cap 9 Excéntrico Conde I

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.**

 **Juego de encantados o congelados. (El nombre es diferente dependiendo del país.)**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 9  
Excéntrico Conde  
y una absurda carrera I**

―Llámame Bruja Shauntal o B.S.

Caitlin dejó caer la carta junto con la rosa naranja.

 _«¿Eh?»_ su mente se quedó en blanco.

―Esa carta y esa flor eran una advertencia de ese Rey tramposo. ―masculló el moño flotante.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Caitlin regresando a la realidad.

―¡Solo mírame!

La chica se acercó, no veía nada raro, bueno, nada raro en que un moño con cara de gato estuviera flotando sin ningún cuerpo que lo sostuviera.

―No tengo idea de lo que dices. ―dijo al fin.

*Suspiro pesado* El moño parecía triste.  
―¿Alguna vez has jugado _encantados_?

Caitlin asintió.

―Pues las reglas son las mismas: Tienes que esperar a que alguien se dé cuenta y pueda liberarte, es la única forma. Por eso le pedía a Haunter que buscara a alguien para ayudarme y siendo franca ninguno de usted parece ser útil.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

―Es fácil: tú eres un dos y peón, esos trillizos son un tres y él es un Caba-…

Todo quedó en silencio.

―¿Un caba? ―La joven estaba extrañada― ¿No terminaras la frase?

Chili regresó a la normalidad y los trillizos se acercaron, Cilan tomó entre sus brazos el moño flotante.

―Tiene un hechizo de voz. ―dijo Cilan― Solo puede hablar por cierto tiempo y después se queda callada por el doble de tiempo.

―Y no es lo único ―dijo Marshal―, también es invisible, un gato invisible.

―Shauntal, trataste de huir y te dejó en este estado ¿verdad? ―dijo Cress.

―No hay problema, solo tenemos que llevarla con el Conde. ―intervino Chili.

―A veces me pregunto qué pasa por tu cabeza para estos comentarios tan inoportunos. ―Cress sentía pena ajena.

Tras las palabras de Chili Haunter se agitó, movió sus manos de un lado a otro. Nadie podía entenderle más que su dueña y sin poder verla ni escucharla si que era un doble problema. El resto de los pokémon también comenzaron a agitarse, los monos brincaron y la gata gruñó. Al final el Salamence rugió.

―¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ―dijo Caitlin.

―Creo que tratan de decirnos algo. ―Cress miró extrañado.

Finalmente con la atención en ellos los monos comenzaron a dibujar en la tierra según los movimientos de Haunter. Algunos rallones por aquí y por allá encerraron al grupo de jóvenes en un círculo con lo que parecían ser árboles.

―¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de esto? ―dijo la chica volteando a ver a todos quienes negaron con la cabeza― A lo mejor desde otro ángulo funciona.

Caitlin salió del círculo de tierra pero antes de poder ver bien la Purrloin la regresó. Lo volvió a intentar pero era un pokémon diferente quien la volvía a regresar.

―Si siguen haciendo eso no podre entender lo que tratan de decir. ―dijo molesta.

―Espera ―Marshal tocó su hombro y miró fijamente el dibujo sin salir― Es una teoría pero quizás tenga algo que ver ¿Recuerdan cuando Chili no podía salir del bosque ya que algo lo retornaba?

Todos asintieron estupefactamente.

―Puede que sea un hechizo de retorno. ―Marshal se quedó pensativo con un dedo en la barbilla― o quizás de reten.

El grupo de animales chilló cuando dijo la última frase.

―Un hechizo de reten. ―repitió Cilan.

La ovación de animales continuó.

―Pobre Shauntal. ―dijo Cress― Ahora entiendo porque dijiste Rey tramposo, te puso tres hechizos.

El moño flotante parecía levantarse, quizás Shauntal estaba cabizbaja.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer ―dijo Marshal― ese nivel de hechicería solo puede ser roto por alguno de los Reyes o en todo caso por una torre de ajedrez o la carta de as.

―Tenemos que dejar a Shauntal aquí y dirigirnos a la Mansión Oscura por ayuda. ―concluyó Chili.

―Esperen un segundo ―intervino Caitlin― ¿es todo lo que podemos hacer?

―Si ―dijeron en coro.

―A pesar de que Shauntal es una bruja no puede romper un hechizo sobre sí misma. ―aclaró Cress― Pero si llegamos a la Mansión podemos pedirle al Conde que mande a alguien.

―Eso sería un problema ―dijo Marshal―, puede ser una trampa. Capturar una de las cartas fuertes del Conde tal vez sea el propósito del Rey.

―O quizás trata de retrasar la partida si Shauntal nunca llega con su protector. ―dijo Cilan.

―¿Que estará pensando ese Rey? ―preguntó Chili.

Los cuatro hombres estaban pensativos tratando de descifrar la encrucijada. Por un tiempo permanecieron así.

―En fin, eso es todo ―dijo Cilan bajando a Shauntal― la ayuda vendrá pronto. Creo que será muy tonto decir: no te muevas de aquí.

El grupo se despidió y después montó sobre el dragón surcando el cielo en dirección a la Mansión.

―Me siento mal por ella. ―Caitlin iba cabizbaja― Que tal si le pasa algo mientras no hay nadie.

―¿Qué puede ser peor que el estado en el que está? ―dijo con simpleza Chili.

Eso era verdad pero ella no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ya que la carta fue una total amenaza. Mientras nadie la veía tomó la carta junto con la flor y la escondió entre su desgarrado camisón, por intervalos la sacaba y la volvía a esconder, sumergida entre sus pensamientos melancólicos se preguntaba el porqué lo hizo.

―¡Ahí esta! ―dijo un entusiasmo Cress.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo se logró ver ¿un Castillo? Sí, un Castillo Negro con enormes chimeneas. El arco principal del castillo lucía un enorme reloj que caminaba en reversa. Sus paredes eran completamente negras con marcos dorados, tal vez eran de ese color ya que no se podía distinguir si eran dorados o plateados debido al humo que salía de las chimeneas. Las ventanas eran contadas en todo el castillo, solo había cinco ventanales pero uno en especial llamó la atención de Caitlin, la ventana de la torre más alta donde se veía una tenue luz. La dichosa Mansión Oscura lucía mas como un Castillo Oscuro. Cubierto por una espesa bruma no se lograba ver el suelo, la estructura daba la sensación de que pendía sobre un gran risco y era firmemente sostenido por cadenas que se arraigaban a la tierra. A su alrededor crecía un pequeño bosque de hongos.

―Hasta aquí llego ―dijo Marshal―, los esperare por aquel claro.

―¿No piensas venir con nosotros? ―dijo ella.

―Nunca ha entrado a la Mansión ―interrumpió Cress―, la evade a toda costa.

―Pero no te preocupes ya que podemos bajar aquí. ―dijo Chili.

―¡¿Bajar?!

Sin darle tiempo para procesar esa frase y menos para tomar aire o asimilar lo que venía, el trío de cartas tomó a Caitlin y juntos brincaron desde el Salamence en pleno vuelo. Saltar a barios metros del suelo era un completo suicidio, ¿Quién en sus sano juicio lo haría? Pero el trío de cartas se veía alegre y confiado. Caitlin estaba más aterrada que nunca, su corazón se aceleraba ante el miedo, el viento helado golpeaba su cuerpo y lastimaba sus ojos. Los oídos se taparon por completo y la respiración se hacía difícil. Una caída libre y el impacto contra el suelo... Caitlin no quería pensar en eso ni verlo por lo que cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

―No tengas miedo ―susurró Cilan en su oído― abre los ojos.

Primero uno y luego otro, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que el suelo estaba cerca. Apretó su agarre con Cilan y Chili para no soltar sus manos. Los chicos seguían tranquilos y alegres. El bosque de hongos estaba a unos cuantos metros…, cinco…, uno…, centímetros… *plas* Caitlin sintió que el suelo la repelía *plas* y otra vez.

―Son hongos trampolines ―dijo Chili que brincaba como un niño.

El trío de cartas se divertía brincando entre ese bosque de hongos pigmentados.

 _«Y yo que vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, pero no es buena idea decirlo.»_ y decidió unirse.

Pasado un rato de tanto saltar el grupo bajó deslizándose por los tallos.

―Parecen sombrillas desde aquí abajo. ―dijo la joven.

―Tienen mucho usos. ―dijo Chili― Si lo unes con una bomba de chicle puede ser un globo.

―¿Cómo es eso?

Chili arrancó un hongo pequeño, buscó entre su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de goma. Tomó uno y lo masticó por un rato, después formó una bomba y tomó el chicle. Acto seguido lo unió por la parte de abajo del tallo y giró el hongo.

―Voilà ―Chili sostenía la cabeza del hongo―. Ya que son trampolines sirven como la canasta del globo por si se llega a romper la bomba.

―En la mansión hay uno grande ―habló Cress― si te interesa subir puedes pedirle al Conde que te de un paseo.

―¡Y que estamos esperando, vamos! ―gritó con entusiasmo.

―Solo hay que esperar a que caigan los pokémon ―dijo Cilan.

Igual que paso con ellos, los tres monos venían alegres por el cielo mientras la Purrloin caía aterrada. Rebotaron entre los hongos y tocaron el suelo. Caitlin tomó a la gata como si fuera un muñeco para tranquilizarla y caminaron hacia la mansión. A unos cuanto metros de la mansión la gata forcejeo de su agarre y se unió al los monos que desaparecieron entre la niebla.

―No te preocupes, los pokémon entran por otro lado. ―dijo Cilan cuando vio a Caitlin correr detrás de la gata.

Caminaron por un par de hongos más, ya se podía apreciar mejor la mansión. Sus paredes negras tenían grabado el símbolo de espadas con marco plateado, la puerta de hierro era un As de espadas, el techo de la mansión tenía gárgolas mostrando sus colmillos y garras. En el arco principal de la entrada se apreciaba el reloj que Caitlin había visto antes. Ahora que lo veía de cerca el reloj caminaba en reversa porque las horas estaban volteadas. Caitlin caminó embobada contemplando la estructura que sin duda le daba un aspecto lúgubre digno de su dueño.

―El Conde está en la torre más alta y lejana de la mansión. ―dijo Cress cuando la puerta se abrió.

―¿Qué se cree? ¿Acaso es una princesa? ―refunfuño la joven.

La puerta se abrió de par en par revelando una loseta tipo tablero, Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca, su cerebro estaba acondicionado. Justo como le enseño aquel día…

 **Flashback**

 _―¡Alto ahí! ―Grimsley la detuvo con una mano al aire― Mi querida dama, solo hay una forma de entrar a mi cuarto y es pisando los cuadros blancos._

 _―¿Qué?_

 _―Los juegos son lo mío y si quieres entrar al mi cuarto debes de seguir mis reglas._

 _―Muy bien, ¿y cómo se supone que entrare?_

 _―Solo hay una forma de hacerlo y es…_

 **Fin del flashback**

―Caminando en diagonal. ―días de experiencia ya la había hecho una experta y entró a la mansión pisando solo los cuadros blancos.

Un estridente chillido la asustó, algunas paredes cayeron del techo y bloquearon caminos y puertas. Un largo túnel se extendía frente a ella totalmente distorsionado en forma de espiral.

―¿Qué pasó? ―la chica voltea a ver a los otros.

―Bueno… ―dijo Cilan encogiéndose de hombros― El Conde ama los juegos y…

―No me lo digas. ―Caitlin ya sabía el final de esa frase― Debemos de seguir sus reglas.

Un par de dados gigantes aparecieron de la nada y justo en ese instante el suelo de tablero empezó a desaparecer.

―¡¿Qué es esto?! ―gritó de terror.

―La mansión se convierte en diferentes tipos de juegos y al parecer en esta ocasión toca un juego de mesa. ―dijo Cress.

―¡Lanza los dados! ―gritó Chili.

―¡¿Cómo se supone que hare eso si son del doble de mi tamaño?!

―Brinca ―dijo Cilan― El suelo es como un trampolín, toma impulso y brinca hasta que los dados salten y te den el número.

Caitlin maldecía a Grimsley mentalmente, por más que lo intentara no podía entender a ese hombre.

―No quiero apresurarte… ―dijo Chili― ¡Pero el suelo nos dice otra cosa!

Caitlin no lo pensó dos veces y brincó, hasta el tercer salto los dados se elevaron desapareciendo. Un número digital apareció en el aire, era el número 4.

―¡Tenemos que llegar a la cuarta habitación donde están los dados y reclamar la carta! ―dijo Cress.

―¡¿Cómo?!

―Cada cuarto es una casilla y tenemos que sortear todas las dificultades de las casillas para obtener las cartas que sumadas nos den 21. ―intervino Cilan.

―¿Por qué 21?

―Es el número del Blackjack. ―dijo Chili― En cada mazo hay 52 cartas por lo que ahora estamos utilizando 4 juegos de naipes eso nos da un total de 208 cartas, o sea 208 habitaciones de la mansión.

―¿Qué? ―Caitlin seguía atónita.

―Te lo explicare de otra forma. ―dijo Cress― La mansión se ha convertido en un juego de mesa con 208 casillas para llegar a la meta; esa es la torre más alta donde está el Conde. Lanzando los dados tenemos que sumar 21 exacto, ni más y ni menos, eso nos hace ganar automáticamente y llegar con él.

―Pero… ―dijo Cilan― Nosotros no sabemos qué cartas tiene el Conde y eso nos deja en desventaja, somos cartas inferiores y juntos sumamos 5.

―¿Y qué pasa si fallamos en obtener 21?

—Tendremos que cruzar 208 casillas. —dijo con simpleza Chili.

Caitlin volvió a maldecir mentalmente a Grimsley. Tener que cruzar 16 habitaciones de ese tipo ya era demasiado pero 208 era una locura.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? ―dijo desconcertada la chica.

―Desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en la mansión el juego se puso en acción. ―dijo Chili― Como no sabemos qué cartas tiene, él lo ve como una forma de desechar cartas que no le sirven.

Caitlin los volteó a ver boquiabierta. Los trillizos solo extendieron sus manos en resignación.

Apresurándose antes de que el suelo se cayera justo debajo de sus pies, el cuarteto de cartas corrió por el pasillo distorsionado donde la gravedad dejó de existir. La puerta estaba cerca y también él abismo los alcanzaba. Caitlin fue la primera en llegar y giró la perilla, se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, no estaba preparada para lo que veía.

—¡Entra! —le gritó Chili corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es el océano. —dijo retrocediendo.

 **Casilla # 2:**

Cress y Cilan la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y se adentraron a la siguiente habitación. Chili cruzó la puerta y el suelo se desvaneció.

—No hay problema. —dijo Cilan mientras le salían burbujas al hablar— Puedes hablar y respirar bajo el agua.

Caitlin dejo de aguantar la respiración y respiró con precaución, el agua no le afectaba ni siquiera había mojado su ropa. El grupo de cartas nadó entre el océano rodeado de peces, corales, algas marinas y un barco hundido que era el escondite de muchos pokémon, un espectáculo sin igual.

—Este lugar es tan romántico. —dijo la chica nadando como una sirena.

—No te dejes engañar como la última vez —dijo Chili— El Jardín de Rosas tiene su truco y estas casillas también.

—¿Por lo menos podemos disfrutarlo?

—Tampoco. —dijo Cress— Cada casilla te da un cierto tiempo para que avances y estoy seguro que pronto la trampa se activara.

Ojala no hubiera dicho eso, el océano se oscureció y los pokémon escapaban despavoridos.

—¿Acaso ustedes tienen el don para invocar el desastre? —Caitlin nadó retrocediendo cuando vio una enorme sombra pasar.

Los trillizos voltearon a ver a sus espaldas cuando un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. La enorme sombra desde las profundidades nadaba con gran velocidad hacia la superficie, como un gran saltador esa sombra arqueó su lomo para volver a adentrarse en el mar.

—Eso de ahora es un monstruo verdad. —dijo titubeante.

—No cualquier monstruo —le contesto Cress— ese es un Sharpedo.

—¡Naden! —gritó Chili.

Nadando para escapar de las fauces de ese tiburón el grupo de cartas se mezcló con un banco de Magikarp. Los peces nadaban torpemente escapando de su depredador, alguno de ellos se llegaron a poner nerviosos lo cual no fue una gran idea. El banco de peces comenzó a brillar y todos ellos lograron evolucionar. Una nueva amenaza apareció, tenían que lidiar con un Sharpedo gigante y un grupo de Gyarados enfurecidos.

Los Gyarados lanzaron ataques contra el Sharpedo, este les regresaba la agresión. Hubo un choque de poder lo cual beneficio al grupo en cierta forma llevándolos a la superficie y por los aires. Las vista era espectacular, sol, arena y mar, el complemento perfecto para vacacionar, o quizás no. El tiburón aprovecho el caos que se formó en el mar para salir a la superficie y brincar para comérselos.

—Allá, hay una isla. —señaló Caitlin segundos antes de volver a caer en el mar.

El alboroto en las profundidades del océano no solo sacó a flote a los jóvenes sino también a otros pokémon. Los chicos se agarraron de un grupo de Starmie y surfearon en dirección a la isla. Cilan rápido abrió la puerta.

 **Casilla # 3:**

La casilla no podía ser de lo más extraña en ese lugar, una puerta en las nubes. ¿Qué rayos hacia una puerta en las nubes? Bueno, que se podía esperar de esa loca mansión. El grupo atravesó la puerta…

—¡¿Por qué estamos cayendo?! — gritó Caitlin agarrada de Cilan.

—¡Supongo que las nubes estaban de adorno! —le contestó Cress.

—¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir! —agitó con fuerza a Cilan.

—Tranquila Caitlin, eso no pasara. —Cilan trató de tranquilizarla por todos los medio.

—¡Escaleras! —gritó Chili.

A lo que venía siendo el suelo se logró ver un grupo de escaleras, arriba, abajo, de costado, al otro.

—Odio esta dimensión. —dijo con pesar Caitlin.

Todos chocaron contra una de las escaleras y comenzaron a rodar hacia abajo ¿o era arriba? De cualquier modo caían por las escaleras. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al primer descanso. Incorporándose el cuarteto de cartas vio una ruleta rusa frente a ellos.

—No puede ser. —la joven se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Bueno es cuestión de suerte. —dijo Chili girando la ruleta— Que sea 32 rojo.

—¿Qué tiene el 32 rojo? —preguntó ella.

—Es el número de la escalera en la que estamos —dijo Cress— Cada grupo de escaleras esta divida por los colores y números de la ruleta.

Girando y girando se encontraba el plato, poco a poco empezó a perder velocidad y la bola caía para entrar en una de las casillas. Pronto todos cruzaron sus dedos esperando que tocara el 32 rojo. El número elegido fue el 17 negro.

—¡No! —gritaron de desesperación los tres hermanos.

—¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunto ella.

—Tenemos que llegar a la escalera 17 negro pero con esta dimensión te vuelves loco antes de que des con ella —dijo un angustiado Cress.

—Y lo peor aún no se presenta. —dijo con terror Chili.

—Dejemos eso para después, tenemos que darnos prisa. —intervino Cilan— Antes de caer vi la escalera 17 negro por allá.

El grupo corrió, arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro. En el caos de la dimensión se separaron, Chili se alejó, Cress quedo abajo, Caitlin desapareció de vista y Cilan la buscaba corriendo por todas partes.

—¿Caitlin donde estas? —gritó Cilan.

—Por aquí.

La buscaron con la mirada.

—¿Donde es aquí exactamente? —cuestionó Cress.

—Estoy aquí brincando, ¿no me ven?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Ninguno de los hermanos la logro ver.

—Caitlin si nos ves trata de seguirnos. —dijo Cress.

—Cómo pretendes que haga eso si ustedes también se separaron.

—No importa solo hazlo. —Gritó Chili— La dimensión pronto se derrumbara.

—¿Derrumbarse? —murmuró para sí misma.

El grujido que se escucho en la dimensión alerto a todos. La ruleta comenzaba a ceder ante el peso de la bola que creció desproporcionadamente. La enorme bola media tres metros y cayó rodando por las escaleras. Caitlin tenía que escapar si no quería ser aplastada, corrió desesperadamente en el laberinto de escaleras interminables. Subía y bajaba, todo eso terminó por marearla y perdiendo de vista a los chicos. No tenía ni la menor idea de por cuantas escaleras pasó pero sabía en donde se encontraba, 8 negro.

—Si sigo por este camino posiblemente llegue. —dijo jadeante.

*Bum* Caitlin volteo a ver detrás de sí, algo paso volando y golpeo la escalera dejando un hoyo y siguió su trayectoria contra otra. Ese algo se detuvo cuando la ruleta reapareció en un descanso transformándose en un enorme cañón. La bola de la ruleta se había convertido en una bala que destruía todo a diestra y siniestra. No tenía tiempo para pensar, el enorme hueco que dejó la bala provocó que la escalera empezara a desmoronarse. La carrera continuó ahora contra una bala que no se sabía a dónde caerá.

—Grimsley, cuando te encuentre me las pagaras. ―dijo entre dientes.

La enorme bala de cañón escogió su objetivo, apuntando contra la escalera se dirigió hacia el 11 negro.

—¡Ahh! Eso estuvo cerca. —dijo Chili.

Caitlin se detuvo y miró hacia… ¿ni idea? De por si Wonderland ya está al revés como para tener que aprender nuevas direcciones en la dimensión de las escalera. Eso ya era el colmo.

—¡Chili ¿donde estas?!

—¿Caitlin? Te oigo cerca.

—Estoy en la once negro ―dijo ella― ¿y tú?

—También.

—Eso no puede ser, no te veo. —Caitlin lo buscó frenéticamente.

—De cabeza —dijo Cress— ambos están de cabeza.

Las dichosas escaleras eran de doble vista.

—¿Cress? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Chili.

—A lado de ustedes, en el 19 rojo. —contestó Cilan.

Los cuatro se encontraban de cabeza.

—Ustedes diríjanse hacia esa dirección —señaló Cress— Nosotros iremos en sentido contrario. Tras un par de escaleras estaremos frente a la puerta 17 negro.

Entre cañonazos y escaleras derruidas el grupo corrió con sus vidas al límite. En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

—Es solo un marco. —dijo ella mientras corría.

—No importa, atraviésalo. —dijo Cress.

—Pero chocaremos.

—No lo haremos, confía en nosotros. —dijo Cilan.

Los dos grupos estaban frente a frente en un par de pasos se encontraba solo el marco de una puerta. Se abalanzaron contra él y desparecieron.

 **Casilla # 4:**  
Un escenario blanco, eso es lo que los rodeaba, una blanca espesura que no revelaba nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —Dijo tiritando— Normalmente no me quejaría pero mi camisón tiene huecos.

—Te daríamos nuestros sacos si los tuviéramos —dijo Cress— pero estamos en la misma situación.

—Hay que encontrar los dados antes de que nos congelemos. —chilló Chili.

Caminando en la espesura blanca de la nieve los tres jóvenes trataban de calentar sus manos acercándolas a su boca. Algo totalmente inútil.

—¿Alguien ve algo con puntos negros? —dijo Chili.

—Alto, por qué no buscamos primero la puerta y después lanzamos los dados. —sugirió ella.

—No podemos, los dados son los que nos dicen a que habitación ir, y además, lo que sugieres es hacer trampa. —le contestó Cress.

Resignada caminó por el valle congelado. Los huecos en su camisón y lo desgastado de sus zapatos le impedían caminar con normalidad, ya se sentía una paleta de hielo.

—¡Los dados! —gritó de emoción Chili.

El grupo llegó a donde estaban, uno de ellos mostraba tres puntos y el otro uno. Era el cuatro que lanzó Caitlin. Al lado de los dados estaba una carta, el cuatro de diamantes y Cilan la tomó.

―Ya que nosotros sumamos 5 y Caitlin saco un 4 eso nos da un total de 9 ―dijo Cress― Necesitamos 12 y solo 12 no más.

—Es mi turno —dijo Chili brincando para ganar altura.

En el tercer salto los dados volaron y desaparecieron, el número elegido fue el 7. Ante el temor Caitlin miró por todos lados esperando a que el suelo se cayera o cualquier cosa. A lo lejos un poco de nieve se elevó como un monte, su cúspide era de chocolate duro y tapando el domo tenía un bombón con varias galletas.

—Es lo que creo que es. —dijo Caitlin retrocediendo.

—A correr antes de que haga erupción. —dijo Cress.

Y la carrera por la vida se reanudo. El volcán de chocolate forcejeaba contra el bombón que tapaba su cráter y esto hacia estremecer el suelo de nieve. Finalmente hizo erupción. Las galletas con forma de muñecos de nieve y otras con forma de pinos volaron por los aires y cayeron despedazándose. El espeso chocolate seguía su senda de destrucción derritiendo la nieve y ablandando las galletas que quedaron rezagadas.

—¡Nos va a alcanzar antes de que encontremos la puerta! —dijo desesperada.

—Eso no va a pasar. —contestó Cress— sube a un galleta.

—¡Y eso de que me servirá!

—¿Alguna vez has practicado snowboard? —dijo Cilan.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez. —dijo Cilan subiéndola a la galleta donde estaba él— Agárrate con fuerza que iremos sobre la crema.

—¿La crema?

—Sí, primero es la crema y después el chocolate. —dijo señalando la amenaza que se acercaba.

Otra vez la chica vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa con esta mansión?! —Caitlin perdió el control— De seguro los letreros del bosque se referían a esta mansión, ¿es eso verdad? Se refieren a esta mansión.

—Tranquila. —Cilan trató de calmarla para no perder el equilibrio mientras esquiaban por la crema del volcán de chocolate.

―Creo que veo la puerta. ―dijo con emoción Chili.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Cap 10 Excéntrico Conde II

**Notas:**

 **Pársec: unidad de longitud utilizada en astronomía.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 10  
Excéntrico Conde  
y una absurda carrera II**

Tras salir del Bosque Desilusión Caitlin jamás pensó que ese lugar era el más seguro de todos hasta que llegó a la Mansión Oscura. La carrera a muerte y totalmente absurda que se vivía en la dichosa casa rompía toda la cordura que le quedaba. Primero la mansión se transformó en un juego de mesa mezclado con Blackjack, en donde la suerte jugaba un papel importante para obtener el 21, pero si se pasaban tendrían que recorren 208 habitaciones. Las cuatro primeras la desquiciaron por completo: el corredor sin piso, el océano, la dimensión de las escaleras y finalmente el volcán de chocolate. Tras el segundo lanzamiento de dados por parte de Chili consiguieron siete, un siete de buena suerte, pero, ¿qué tanta suerte tendría Caitlin sorteando las dificultades?

 _Total de cartas sumadas: 5+4= 9_

 **Casilla # 5:**

―Árboles y más árboles ―Chili cortaba las plantas de esa espesa jungla.

―¿Podemos descansar? Me duelen mis pies. ―dijo la chica sentándose en un tronco y quitándose sus zapatillas.

―No veo porqué negarse ―la apoyó Chili dejándose caer del cansancio.

―Aún no sabemos qué trampas hay en esta selva. ―dijo Cilan haciendo un poco de jardinería.

―¿Que más puede ser? ―dijo con su habitual calma― Encontrarnos con unas ruinas maldita, quizás los animales de la jungla nos persigan o una tribu nativa nos atacará. O de seguro nos encontramos con un pantano en donde uno de nosotros queda atrapado y desesperadamente cortaremos las lianas de los árboles para formar una soga, amarrarla al tronco del árbol más cercano y sumergirnos en el pozo para sacar a nuestro compañero y cuando menos no lo esperemos estaremos todos atrapados y será el fin. ―Caitlin se llevó las manos a la cara de tan solo imaginar los posibles escenarios.

―No lo creo Caitlin ―dijo Cress cortando un par de plantas y revelando una puerta.

―¿Qué, ya tan pronto? ―Caitlin trató de buscar algún indicio de destrucción pero nada, la jungla seguía tranquila― Eso no me los esperaba. ―dijo desanimada.

Y sin más el grupo cruzó la puerta.

 **Casilla # 6:  
** El oscuro y silencioso lugar olía a humedad.

―¿Acaso no abren las ventanas? ―dijo la chica tapándose la nariz.

*Shhh*

El grupo volteó alrededor

―¿Alguien nos está callando? ―dijo Cress.

*Shhh*

―Definitivamente alguien no quiere que hablemos. ―continuó Chili.

*Shhh* *Shhh* *Shhh* *Shhh* *Shhh* *Shhh*

― _Oye, yo te calle primero_ ―dijo una voz.

 _―Yo fui el primer Shhh_ ―dijo otra.

―¿Pelean por callarse entre ellos? ―dijo un desconcertado Cilan.

*Shhh* se escuchó las dos voces.

 _―¡Silencio!_ ―gritó con fuerza otra voz.

Ante el agudo grito el cuarteto de cartas se tapó los oídos. Las luces de la estancia se prendieron dejando ver el lugar.

―Es una biblioteca ―dijo la chica abriendo los ojos de par en par― Y no cualquier biblioteca.

Los estantes estaban atiborrados de libros que incluso algunos se encontraban en el suelo y otros ¿flotaban?

 _―Tenía un hermoso sueño y ustedes lo arruinaron._ ―volvió a gritar la anterior aguda voz.

Detrás de los estantes apareció una enorme silueta. Ante ellos apareció una vieja pero gorda y bien cuidada enciclopedia de pasta hecha de piel.

―¡Ese libro tiene vida! ―Caitlin se asombró.

 _―¡Cállense!_ ―gritó con furia la enciclopedia.

 _―Miren lo que han hecho, ahora nadie podrá callarla._ ―dijo una voz desde atrás.

El grupo volteó detrás, dos libros flotaban y los miraban.

 _―¿Cuántas veces les dijimos que se callaran? ¿Eh?_ ―dijo el libro de cuentos.

 _―Los humanos nunca escuchan y ni respetan ―_ dijo el libro de poesía.

 _―Cuando soñamos flotamos. ―dijo el libro de cuentos― Y aquellos que tienen pesadillas están en el suelo._

 _―Pero ustedes tenían que venir a estropearlo todo._ ―Masculló el libro de poesía.

―Descuiden ya nos vamos ―dijo la chica retrocediendo junto con el resto― solo estamos de paso.

 _―¡¿De paso?! ―volvió a gritar la enciclopedia― Los humanos siempre hacen lo mismo. Cuando vienen a una biblioteca es para aprender algo no solo a hablar. ¿Y ustedes dicen que vienen de paso? ¡Imperdonable!_

La enciclopedia creció y creció llena de furia.

 _―Mejor corran_. ―dijo el libro de cuentos.

 _―Cuando ella se pone así cosas horribles pueden suceder._ ―dijo el libro de poesía que parecía disfrutarlo.

El grupo volvió a emprender su carrera.

La gruesa enciclopedia abrió su pasta y pasó todas sus hojas de volada, una ligera brisa se formó y las letras salieron formando varias palabras, rodearon a los jóvenes y se transformaron en personas.

 _―Saluden a mis amigos, ellos son Atila el huno, Napoleón y Alejandro Magno. ―sonrió de manera satisfactoria― Pero esperen que aun hay mas, faltan faraones, dinosaurios y todo un mundo por conocer._

―Creo que a esto se refieren con la expresión: "Cuando los libros cobran vida" ―dijo una jadeante Caitlin.

―Y también la de: "Cuando la historia cobra vida" ―dijo de manera divertida Cilan.

Tratando de esquivar a su nuevo obstáculo, _el conocimiento,_ el grupo de cartas corrió por toda la biblioteca, saltando de estante en estante, esquivando libros flotantes y en el suelo. Evadiendo las nuevas formas de vida que creaba la enciclopedia, entre todo eso el grupo de cartas logró divisar la salida de la aterradora biblioteca.

―¡La puerta! ―gritaron al unísono y todos entraron a la vez.

 **Casilla # 7:  
** El vasto universo siempre nos ha demostrado cuán insignificantes somos. Se extiende frente a nuestros ojos y más allá. ¿Qué secretos esconderá?

―¡Cuásar! ―gritaron Cilan, Caitlin y Chili.

―Si siguen así no podre navegar ―dijo Cress―, además está a un par de pársecs lejos.

―No importa a que distancia estén, todo se ve tan cerca. ―dijo Chili mirando por uno de los cristales de la nave y apreciando una nebulosa.

―Que aventuras tendremos en este lugar ―dijo Caitlin, en un segundo su rostro se iluminó como un rayo― Ahora que me doy cuenta, cada vez que trato de encontrar las aventuras de las habitaciones estas nunca suceden ¿Acaso tengo el don para esquivar los obstáculos?

El grupo la observó.

―Veamos… ―dijo pensativamente― quizás un grupo de piratas espaciales vengan tras nosotros disparando láser dándole un fuerte golpe a la nave y tendremos que realizar un aterrizaje forzado, y cuando salgamos a explorar el nuevo mundo nos encontraremos con bestias come hombres, escaparemos por el resto de nuestras vidas y muriendo de hambre debido a que las plantas son indigeribles para nosotros. O de seguro una de esas espectaculares maravillas del universo como, las nebulosas, meteoritos, agujeros negros, cuásar, entre otros, dañen irreparablemente nuestra nave y quedaremos varados en esta casilla.

El grupo esperó en silencio después del relato, nada parecía cambiar.

―Parece que tiene el don para evitar los desastres. ―dijo Cress.

La nave emitió una alerta y sirenas rojas inundaron la cabina.

―Pues no. ―dijo tajantemente Chili― Tiene el don para invocar los desastres.

El capitán Cress buscó la amenaza para realizar maniobras evasivas.

―¡Agujero negro! ―dijo Cilan.

La mancha negra que distorsionaba el espacio-tiempo a su alrededor engullía todo lo que estuviera cerca. Todo bien ya que se encontraba a un par de pársecs lejos pero… el agujero negro los vio y corrió hacia ellos.

―¡¿Cómo es posible que ese agujero negro nos persiga?! ―gritó una desesperada Caitlin― ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Cress forzó los motores de la nave para escapar de ese agujero, pero la fuerza gravitatoria lo impedía a toda costa. La nave no resistió más y fue devorada.

―Genial ahora si nos succiono. ―musitó Cress.

―Y si prendemos una lámpara. ―dijo Chili ante la oscuridad.

―Aja ―se escuchó un leve sonido de aprobación con mezcla de resignación.

 **Casilla # 8:  
** Chili encendió una linterna, la nave mostraba varios daños irreparables, vidrios estrellados, turbinas desprendidas y finalmente el timón arrancado y en las manos de Cress.

―Bueno, salgamos a explorar. ―dijo Cilan.

―¿Imprudentemente explorar un mundo no descubierto en donde no sabes si puedes respirar o no? ―dijo la chica.

―Caitlin, relájate ―dijo Chili― es solo un juego.

Los otros dos asintieron y abrieron la puerta de la nave. El nuevo mundo a explorar poseía aire respirable y vegetación familiar. Pero para curiosidad era un planeta muy pero muy pequeño como un meteorito.

―No parece que este habitado. ―dijo Cress.

―¡Hey, encontré una casa! ―se escuchó el gritó de la joven.

Del otro lado de ese planetita había una pequeña casa de ladrillo y muy modesta. Por su chimenea salía humo. Caitlin giró la perilla de la puerta y encontró la chimenea ardiendo con una olla.

―Es la hora de comer. ―susurró la joven.

El grupo entró pidiendo disculpas, pero nadie contestó. La comida que se preparaba en la olla abrió el apetito de los jóvenes que se deleitaron respirando profundamente.

*Toc ~Toc* Voltearon a ver a la puerta.

―¿Tocan para entrar en su propia casa? ―dijo Cress.

El grupo abrió la puerta pero no vio nada. El viento silbó.

 _―Vengan a jugar_ ―dijo una temblorosa voz.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

 _―A jugar… a jugar_ ―siguió la voz

 _―¡A jugar!_ ―se escuchó a sus espaldas.

La hoguera creció y escupió fuego.

 _―¡Es la hora de jugar!_ ―dijo la chimenea.

El fuego se esparció por la casa, rápido salieron del lugar. Al salir encontraron un cementerio y lapidas con sus nombres.

 _―Vamos a divertirnos_ ―susurro el viento.

Los árboles muertos del cementerio mecían sus ramas cuando el viento pasaba mientras decía: _vamos a jugar._ Los jóvenes caminaron por el cementerio para ir a su nave, las cosas no serian sencillas. Los árboles cobraron vida y agarraron con sus muertas ramas a los jóvenes para que no escaparan. La tierra se abrió dejando ver manos y pies podridos. De los mausoleos salieron un par de Cofagrigus, dando pequeños saltos llegaron hasta los jóvenes y con sus manos los agarraron y los atraparon dentro de ellos.

 _―Que divertido es jugar_ ―susurro el viento.

 **Casilla # 9:  
** El remolino de oscuridad los transportó a un nuevo lugar ¿de pesadilla o de ensueño?

―¡Es absurdo que con solo presentarte pudieras hacer un cambio! ―dijo un molesto Cress.

―No era mi intención. Me disculpe varia veces. ―dijo Chili.

El grupo volvía a reanudar su carrera en esta ocasión literalmente sus vidas dependía de ello.

―Odio esta dimensión. ―dijo Caitlin.

―Sigan corriendo y no miren atrás. ―dijo Cilan.

El grupo de cartas corría a lo máximo que le permitían sus pies. Enormes hamburguesas, pasteles, frutas, helados entre otros alimentos, corrían detrás de ellos.

―Si somos comidos por tu culpa me asegurare de cobrártelas en la siguiente vida. ―masculló Cress.

―Ya te dije que después de darle una mordida me presente para disculparme. ―continuó Chili.

Y la carrera por la vida tratando de escapar de la comida que los quería devorar continuó.

 **Casilla # 10:**

―Esto si es para reír. ―dijo Chili cuando vio su cuerpo― ¿quien se frota conmigo?

―Olvídalo ―dijo Cress rechinando― ¿Incluso cuando hablamos sonamos?

―Qué mundo es este. ―dijo Caitlin mirando alrededor.

El mundo donde se encontraban era como una fiesta eterna. Los edificios eran de gorros de cumpleaños, las plantas tenían forma de cajas de regalos. Las personas eran muñecos de papel y de globos e incluso los animales. Las nubes de serpentina y confeti.

―Un perrito de globo. ―dijo Cilan rechinando mientras acariciaba a uno.

―En este mundo cual vendría siendo la amenaza. ―dijo Caitlin.

Pronto se escucho un grito desesperado, varios globos y figuras de papel pasaron corriendo.

―Ojala no hubiera hablado. ―rechinó la joven.

Ante sus palabras giró para enfrentar al enemigo, pero era alguien a quien se debería de huir si estas en esa forma.

―¡Qué rayos hace un alfiler aquí! ―dijo Cress.

El alfiler pinchón a cada globo que se cruzara en su camino.

―Es triste. ―dijo Cilan cuando vio a los globos desaparecer― Su existencia era un suspiro.

―A volver a correr. ―dijo Chili.

Entre rechinidos el grupo de globos se abrió camino para encontrar la salida de tan singular mundo. Escondiéndose entre sombreros y regalos pudieron dar con la puerta.

 **Casilla # 11:**

―Recuperamos nuestra forma ―dijo Caitlin.

―Sí, pero ¿cuál de todas ellas eres tú? ―dijo Chili.

―¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy enfrente de ti.

―Mmmm… ―Chili seguía viendo con duda― No, después de ver fijamente se que la alta, delgada y ondulada no eres tú, pero tengo duda sobre las otras dos.

―¿Qué? ―dijo con molestia la chica.

―No te quejes estoy con él. ―dijo Cress― Entramos al cuarto de los espejos, donde cada uno de nosotros tiene una copia hecha de espejo, ya sea de físico diferente o una copia perfecta.

Todo el cuarto tenia múltiples copias de ellos, algunos tan exactos en cada milímetro y otros ni tan exactos, pero al final copias.

―Esto es absurdo ―dijo Caitlin―, solo un vanidoso como Grimsley podría tener un cuarto así por eso se tarda horas en hacer ese ridículo peinado.

Los jóvenes rieron ante el comentario.

―Busquemos los dados y salgamos ―dijo la chica.

Tras un par de errores y roces contra sus clones, el grupo vio los dados, una pequeña carta estaba con ellos, era el 7 de tréboles. Era el turno de Cilan, brincó y los dados desaparecieron. El grupo de cartas deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un número inferior. El número elegido fue el 4. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y continuaron.

 _Cartas sumadas: 5+4= 9…+7= 16_

 **Casilla # 13:**

―¡Prefiero la casa de los espejos! ―dijo una aterrada Caitlin.

―No has vivida al máximo si nunca has hecho un vuelo en papalote. ―dijo Chili.

―¿Quién lo haría? ―gruñó.

―Deja de pensar mucho las cosas y solo déjate llevar por la vida. ―dijo Cress lanzándose al vacío.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una zona desértica e inhabitable llena de tornados. Según ellos, los fuertes vientos que producían los tornados podían elevar con facilidad una cometa con una persona y poder volar. Pero Caitlin pensaba de manera distinta.

―Uno, dos y tres…―dijo Chili y acto seguido la aventó al vacío del acantilado.

―¡Ah! ¡Chili malvado! ―gritó la joven mientras caía.

―¡Caitlin, elévate, elévate! ―dijo Cilan.

―¡No puedo!

―¡Vuela como los pájaros! ―volvió a gritar Cilan.

Caitlin trató de agitar las alas de su cometa pero de nada sirvió, no levantaba el vuelo.

―¡Tornado! ―gritó Chili.

La joven se apresuro en elevarse para no ser atrapada pero al final fue succionada.

―¡Caitlin! ―los tres se adentraron en el tornado.

 **Casilla # 14:**

El tornado amaino, las nubes se disiparon y todo volvía a la tranquilidad. Justo frente a ellos estaba una enorme casa imperial.

―Tengo una mala vibra de esto. ―dijo la joven.

―Adelante ―dijeron los tres.

La puerta rechinó, su interior oscuro daba a un amplio corredor con alfombra roja. Paredes de piedra y antorchas, sin duda el interior no concordaba con el exterior y se adentraron.

Todas las antorchas del corredor se iluminaron por completo.

 _―¡Bienvenidos! ―dijo una voz― ¿están listos para la acción?_

―Lo sabía. ―masculló la joven.

―¿Y cuál es el juego? ―dijo Cress.

 _―Una versión mejorada de verdad o reto._ ―dijo la voz.

―¿Cómo que una versión mejorada? ―inquirió la joven.

 _―Lo descubrirás cuando juegues_.

―Esto no me agrada. ―musitó.

 _―¡Empezamos!_

―¿Tan rápido y quién va primero? ―habló la joven.

 _―Yo soy el único que pone los retos y hace las preguntas._

Los jóvenes se encogieron de hombros cuando Caitlin los volteó a ver.

 _―Vence al tigre y al león, vence al toro embravecido, vence a señores y reyes, y a todos deja vencidos._

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―dijo agitada― No tiene sentido, no se puede responder con verdad o reto.

 _―Claro que sí ―dijo tajantemente la voz― Si contestas correctamente dices la verdad, pero, si fallas entonces será todo un reto salir de este lugar._

Para mostrar que no mentía, el corredor mostró sus trampas ocultas, flechas, bombas, barrotes para cortar el paso, hoyos negros en el suelo, serpientes y escorpiones, entre otras cosas peligrosas.

 _―El tiempo corre._ ―dijo la voz y acto seguido apareció un reloj de arena.

El grupo rápido formo un círculo y debatieron la respuesta.

―Es el sueño. ―dijo Caitlin bostezando.

 _―Correcto. ―sonó una campana― Aquí va la segunda: Pura como el aire puro, perversa como un traidor, rojo es su color oscuro y su aroma embriagador._

El círculo se volvió a formar…, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días y los días en meses, hasta que pasaron años. Todos los jóvenes habían envejecido.

―Deja de jugar con nosotros. ―dijo Caitlin con voz cascada― No podemos pensar si nos conviertes en ancianos.

La voz los regresó a la normalidad. En realidad solo habían pasado 50 segundos.

 _―El tiempo se agota ―apresuro la voz― 10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – 0 ¡Tiempo!_

―No sabemos la respuesta ―dijo Cress dando un paso atrás.

 _―Que mal ―dijo la voz sacando todas la trampas a la vez― Es la rosa._

Y la carrera por la vida prosiguió… Esquivando flechas y bombas, los barrotes les cortaban el paso y doblaban entre los pasillos, pero jamás vieron venir el hoyo oscuro del suelo.

 **Casilla # 15:**

―Hey, ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? ―dijo Chili.

―No lo sé, pero, ¿alguien más se siente cuadrado? ―dijo Cress.

―No ―contestaron en coro― pero si algo diferente.

Una luz brilló.

―¿Por qué estoy brillando? ―dijo Cilan

El cuarto se medio iluminó, los jóvenes quedaron asombrados. Otra vez cambiaron las formas de sus cuerpos.

―¡Tetris! ―gritaron en unísono.

―Soy un L ―dijo Chili.

―Yo un cuadro ―dijo Cress.

―Soy un I ―lloró Cilan.

―Que suerte ―dijo la chica― también son una L, creía que me tocaría ser una de esas extrañas figuras.

―En fin, caminemos separados. No quiero saber qué pasará si nos juntamos. ―continuó Cress.

 **Casilla # 16:**

―Últimamente los cuartos son muy oscuros. ― gruñó Chili.

Un foco se iluminó después otro y otro hasta que formaron la palabra _Casino._ Cartas, dados, tragamonedas, y fichas, bailaron frente al grupo.

 _―Esta es su última oportunidad._ ―dijo la anterior voz de la casilla # 14.

―¿Y que es esta vez? ―dijo con severidad la joven.

 _―En este momento han sumado 20 puntos. Recuerden que si se pasan tendrán que avanzar por todas las casillas._

―¿Y qué hay con eso? ―dijo la joven.

 _―Pueden detenerse con sus 20 puntos y así finalizar la partida para obligar al Conde a revelar las cartas que están en la mansión._

―Es una buena idea. ―dijo Caitlin.

―De hecho, no. ―dijeron los trillizos.

Ella los miró con incertidumbre.

―Mira Caitlin ―dijo Cilan―, si nos detenemos con 20 puntos qué te asegura que el Conde no tenga un 21.

―¿Cómo es eso posible?

―Muy fácil ―dijo Cress― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando iniciamos el juego? _Tenemos que obtener 21 exacto, ni más y ni menos._

―Puede que el As ya esté aquí ―dijo Chili― y El Conde ya haya coronado a una Reina.

―Eso da un total de 21. ―dijo Cilan.

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca, desde que lo conoció supo lo bueno que Grimsley era en el juego. Pensó por un instante las posibilidades de ganar pero eran muy pocas. Caitlin respiró resignada, su orgullo siempre se interponía.

―¡Avanzaremos! ―dijo con determinación.

 _―¿Es esa su elección?_

―¡Sí! ―dijeron todos con total determinación.

 _―Muy bien._

Las cartas, las fichas y las tragamonedas desaparecieron, menos los dados. En esta ocasión era el turno de Cress.

―¿Cómo obtendremos 1? ―preguntó una asustada Caitlin.

―Confía en nosotros. ―le sonrió Cress dando el primer salto.

Los dados vacilaron entre el primer y segundo salto, tras el tercero tomaron fuerza y salieron volando. El grupo esperó paciente el número final…, la digitalización comenzó a tomar forma, primero un pico luego se hizo gordito hasta tener la forma de un corazón volteado.

―Es un As. ―susurró Cress.

―¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ―Dijo la joven quedando atónita― Salió un ¿As?

―Tenemos que esperar a que la red nos diga cuánto vale en este momento el As. ―dijo Cress.

―Si 11 o 1 ―dijeron Cilan y Chili.

Las luces de la palabra _Casino_ se apagaron. Lo único que quedó fue la amarga espera que parecía eterna en medio de la oscuridad.

―Tardan mucho. ―dijo la joven.

Tras un tiempo de silencio un foco se prendió luego otro y otro hasta formar la palabra _Salida_. Una puerta apareció frente al grupo de cartas.

Caitlin se dejó caer de rodillas y se soltó a llorar.

―¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ―dijo entre sollozos.

―Caitlin. ―dijo Cilan tocando su hombro.

―¡No quiero saber nada! ―dijo enojada y se encaminó a la puerta.

En medio de la oscuridad se dirigió a la puerta pero entre más se acercaba esta parecía alejarse, y en efecto, la puerta tenía piernas y estaba corriendo para no ser alcanzada.

—¡Que tan absurdo puede ser esto! —gruñó con molestia.

Corrió detrás de ella y justo cuando la tenía cerca le propinó una patada tumbándola.

―Blackjack ―dijo la puerta entre sollozos― logaron el veintiuno.

Caitlin quedó atónita ante las palabras y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

 **Casilla # ?:**

Dado que la puerta permanecía en el suelo Caitlin cayó dentro de ella. Las dimensiones cambiaron y se golpeó contra el suelo.

—Eso fue doloroso. —murmuró del dolor.

—Vaya, una carta inferior ha conseguido llegar. —dijo la voz sin mucha importancia.

Caitlin dejó de quejarse, esa voz tan familiar hizo estremecer todo su ser. Levantó la vista para chocar contra una familiar silueta que permanecía sentada en la única butaca de la estancia. Con su postura tan relajada, con un brazo recargado en el brazo de la butaca para sostener su cabeza. Con su otra mano hacia girar un sombrero de copa demostrando que estaba aburrido.

 **Visión del Conde:  
** _Acto 1: Carta inferior chillando en el suelo.  
Acto 2: Esa carta lo mira ferozmente.  
Acto 3: La carta 2 corre con una agilidad que sus pies parecen no tocar el suelo.  
Acto 4: Dicha carta brinca desde la mitad de la estancia.  
Acto 5: Cae sobre él y lo agarra de la solapa de su traje._

—¡Grimsley! ¡Todo esto fue un infierno por tu culpa!

—¿Desde cuándo una carta inferior osa poner sus manos sobre alguien como yo? —Grimsley la miró fijamente— Que impertinente de tu parte aparecer con semejante vestimenta.

Su camisón no se encontraba en un buen estado, tras sobrevivir al Bosque Desilusión y después las aventuras de la mansión ya no quedaban casi nada de él, así que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Caitlin avergonzada bajó de Grimsley y acto seguido le propinó una cachetada. El desconcertado Conde no tenía la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**.


	11. Cap 11 Relicario de Ensueño

**Nota de los signos:  
** *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
** **« » = pensamientos.  
** **{ } = sueños  
** **~ ~ = canción (el fragmento de canción es de mi propia invención)**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 11 Relicario de Ensueño.**

Caitlin estaba furiosa casi se le podían ver las lágrimas en sus vidriosos ojos. Grimsley se levantó aún adolorido de su mejilla y caminó hacia la entrada del cuarto.

―Mansión, anula los juegos. ―dijo chasqueando los dedos.

 _―Entendido jefe._

Un estruendo se produjo y la mansión se cimbró, algunas cosas cambiaron en la habitación y de seguro en el resto de la mansión. Tras eso la puerta se abrió como si escupiera algo.

―¡Conde, hemos llegado! ―pronunciaron en coro los trillizos desde el suelo.

―Son los primeros en llegar. ―dijo muy irritado.

Los trillizos estaban impresionados y rápido se incorporaron.

―Espere jefe, ¿dice qué ninguno de los otros ha llegado? ―preguntó Cress.

―Nadie. ―contestó molesto― Es la primera vez que una carta tarda en llegar.

El grupo de cartas intercambió miradas.

―Shauntal está atrapada. ―dijo Caitlin caminando hacia Grimsley y entregándole la rosa con la carta.

Grimsley la leyó rápido, la rompió en cachitos y los aventó como confeti junto con la rosa.  
―Ese Rey tramposo ―masculló―, quiere sacarme del juego.

―Shauntal también le llamó Rey tramposo. ―dijo Caitlin mostrando interés.

―Actúa desde las sombras. ―Grimsley tenía una mirada seria y profunda― Está pero a la vez no, es como un fantasma, y cuando actúa es realmente peligroso.

―¿Y qué harás? ―inquirió Caitlin.

―Shauntal tiene tres hechizos. ―dijo Cilan― Reten, voz e invisibilidad.

Grimsley se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
―No queda de otra, iré a liberarla.

―Espera. ―Caitlin lo agarró de su saco― De seguro el Rey planeó todo esto para atraparte.

―Ella tiene razón jefe. ―apoyó Chili.

El Conde lo pensó por un tiempo.  
―Irán ustedes tres. ―señaló a los trillizos― Cuando llegue Alder irán con él para protegerlo, desde ahora son la carta Joker.

Los chicos gritaron de la emoción.

―En cuanto a ti ―dijo viendo a Caitlin―, tienes que darte un baño caliente y ponerte ropa nueva. Así que sígueme.

Grimsley salió de la habitación seguido de Caitlin.

―Conocí a Alder cuando inicio la partida, por aquel tiempo solo era una pieza de ajedrez de la Duquesa, me daba muchos concejos que nunca entendí y sigo sin entender. Hasta le llegué a preguntar qué carta era pero se negó a decirme, ahora sé que él es tu As. ¿No tienes miedo de que te quiten a tu As y al Joker?

Grimsley no dijo nada.

―Si salvan a Shauntal te quitaran a tu diez. ―volvió a insistir.

―Regresaran y la partida seguirá. ―dijo con total confianza― No por nada es mi As.

―Tan confiado. ―masculló por lo bajo.

Recorrieron la mansión por varios minutos llenos de silencio. Ahora que se anularon los juegos vio lo imponente que era, igual a un castillo. El piso marmoleado no se parecía en nada al piso de tablero, los candelabros eran de cristal y no de velas, las puertas en todos los pasillos eran de cedro. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas de relojes y cualquier alusión al tiempo. También había relojes en las paredes de todos los diseños posibles, igual de peculiares que el de la entrada, caminaban en reversa con las horas volteadas.

―¿Por qué todos los relojes de la mansión caminan hacia atrás? ―Caitlin rompió el silencio.

―¿Alguna vez has deseado regresar el tiempo? ―había algo en su voz― Pero no importa cuánto lo desees este siempre sigue su curso.

Caitlin clavó su mira en la espalda de él con cierta inquietud.  
―¿Tanto lo deseas?

No hubo respuesta.

―Esta es tu habitación. ―Grimsley se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió― Tiene todo lo necesario.

La amplia recamara de piedra caliza se mantenía cálida gracias a su chimenea que contenía un pequeño fuego ardiendo. Adornada con una cortina de terciopelo rojo y fuertemente sujeto con un lazo dorado permitía el paso de la tenue luz solar. La luz no era demasiado fuerte por lo que había candiles en cada pared. La recamara a diferencia del resto de la mansión era muy femenina. Una cama con dosel y sabanas lilas, los cojines tenían la forma de corazones y flores. Las cómodas a los costados tenían lámparas y un pequeño reloj, de hecho el único en todo el cuarto. En el tocador con espejo de color cedro contenía toda clase de cosméticos y varios perfumes. El ropero era de un blanco puro como la nieve y posiblemente lleno de varios vestidos. Frente a la ventana había un escritorio con papel y tinta, al lado había un pequeño mueble que contenía algunas novelas. La recamara estaba adornada con cuadros de paisajes y de personas. En el centro de la recamara había una pequeña mesita que contenía un florero de cerámica con algunas flores que embriagaban la recamara con su aroma. Simplemente una recamara de mujer.

―En la puerta del fondo está el baño, hay agua caliente. En el ropero encontraras toda clase de vestidos usa el que más quieras. ―Grimsley entrecerró la puerta― Cuando estés lista puedes pedirle a la mansión que te guie al comedor.

Tras eso la puerta se cerró. Caitlin volvió a inspeccionar la recamara, recorrió cada centímetro de ese lugar pasando su mano como si esperara a que los mueble hablaran. Miró las pinturas con detenimiento, en la mayoría de los cuadros las personas daban la espalda y disfrutaban del paisaje, y otras simplemente tenían el rostro tapado por algo, ya sea sombrillas o sombreros. Caminó hacia el escritorio para ver la hojas, lo único que tenían las hojas era: _De la pluma de…_ y al lado de la tinta se encontraba una pluma junto a un sello para la cera.

―Como las cartas antigua. ―dijo sonriendo.

Inspeccionó el mueble de al lado para abrir los libros. Todos ellos eran de novelas románticas. Caminó con cansancio hacia la cama y se dejó caer. Las sabanas olían a lavanda.

―Si sigo respirando este aroma me voy a marear.

Estiró sus brazos y se levantó con pereza, justo en uno de los cojines se encontraba perfectamente doblado un camisón blanco.

―El baño primero y después a dormir. ―dijo entre bostezos.

Abrió la puerta del baño, las paredes brillaban de un rojo opaco por el fuego de las velas aromáticas. La bañera era de las antiguas, hecha de porcelana y con patas doradas. El agua estaba lista. Al lado había una mesa con jabones perfumados y un par de toallas. Caitlin entró y limpió el vapor del espejo para ver su reflejo. Una demacrada joven de cabello castaño con heridas en las mejillas le devolvía la mirada.

*Suspiro*…

Caitlin disfrutaba del baño, el agua se encontraba en su punto que terminó por relajarla. Los vapores del baño abrían los poros de su piel, la cual se sentía más tersa. En varias ocasiones tomó el agua entre sus manos para lavar su cara y continuar relajándose en la tina. Tras un tiempo la puerta del baño se abrió y una oleada de vapor salió. La larga cabellera rubia de la joven al fin brillaba como el oro, sus rosadas mejillas reflejaban salud y su piel era tersa y blanca sin ningún rasguño. Caitlin caminó hacia la cama para ponerse el camisón blanco y después dormir. El primer descanso desde que llegó a ese mundo. Y durmió como un bebé…

 _{ ~… Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran  
el mundo a mí alrededor deja de existir.  
Pero esa gélida mirada,  
muestra la oscuridad dentro de tu corazón. _

_Bajo este cielo nublado  
me pregunto si podre alcanzarte  
como las gotas de lluvia… ~_

 _La melodiosa voz de una mujer la arrullaba, pero Caitlin abrió lentamente sus ojos._

 _―Despertaste. ―dijo la mujer._

 _Durmiendo en la pasto Caitlin enfocó su vista borrosa para encontrarse con una mujer sentada al lado de ella. De larga cabellera blanca que caía sobre sus delgados hombros descubiertos, pendían los tirantes del vestido blanco y liso que le llegaba a los pies, casualmente la dama andaba descalza. La única joya que traía era la que colgaba de su cuello, un relicario en forma de puerta. Se podría decir que la dama era de apariencia y vestimenta sencilla de no ser porque su rostro no se veía, era borroso como en los sueños._

 _―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó la joven incorporándose._

 _―Soy la Duquesa o como algunos de ustedes me llaman, la Reina Blanca._

 _―¿Eso quiere decir que llegue a la Mansión Blanca y la partida ha terminado?_

 _―No querida, la partida todavía sigue. ―La Duquesa se levantó y le ofreció su mano― Sígueme._

 _Caitlin se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Ese lugar le parecía tan familiar que retrocedió._

 _―Este es mi jardín personal ―dijo la Duquesa al ver a la chica algo inquieta―. Trate de imitar el Jardín de la Reina de Corazones pero ese lugar está lleno de amor._

 _―¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquirió._

 _―Que el mío resulto insípido. ―la Duquesa continuó caminando._

 _Entre ese laberinto blanco de rosas las dos damas por fin salieron. El arco que marcaba el fin del jardín estaba cubierto por enredaderas de extrañas flores donde algunas se veían marchitas. Siguiendo el camino hecho con piedras de río llegaron a una fuente._

 _―Ven, acércate. ―dijo la Duquesa mientras se sentaba al borde de la fuente._

 _Caitlin se acercó y se sentó junto a ella._

 _―El agua es como una ventana. ―dijo la Duquesa, acto seguido sumergió su mano y jugó con el agua― Nos muestra nuestras penas y al mismo tiempo las limpia._

 _La joven prestaba atención._

 _―Dime qué es lo que ves. ―la Duquesa invitó a Caitlin mirar dentro de la fuente._

 _―No veo nada. ―dijo la chica al ver solo su reflejo._

 _―No estás mirando bien ―insistió la Duquesa―, vuelve a mirar._

 _―¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―Caitlin perdió la paciencia._

 _La Duquesa se levantó y dio tres pasos:  
―Los gestos, la forma de pensar y actuar, e incluso el vestir nos dice muchas cosas de la persona a quien queremos conocer. ―hizo una pausa― Por tu apariencia puedo deducir como eres y la forma en que te comportas me dirá más sobre ti. Pero todo eso no me puede decir que escondes en tu interior._

 _La Duquesa regresó al lado de ella y agarró sus manos:  
―Por eso te pido que me digas que ves en el agua; en tu reflejo y en el mío._

 _Algo extraño pasó en ese momento, el rostro borroso de la Duquesa tomó forma justo en frente de los ojos de Caitlin. La delicada piel de la dama no poseía ni una sola gota de maquillaje, todo era tan natural. Las mejillas rosadas mostraban su buena salud, boca chica pero de labios carnosos y rosados. Y sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos del color del cielo que podían reflejar más allá del universo mismo eran vestidos por unas largas pestañas. Lamentablemente era lo único que se podía ver a través de un antifaz de carnaval._

 _―Parece que ya me puedes ver. ―la sonrisa de la Duquesa era tan encantadora que en sus ojos se vislumbró una alegría._

 _Con el simple hecho de verla la joven sentía una paz que invadía todo su ser. Caitlin volvió a mirar en el reflejo de la fuente… El reflejo estaba distorsionado por las ondulaciones del agua._

 _―Son los cuervos ―dijo la Duquesa levantándose._

 _Se giró hacia Caitlin y la agarró para llevarla de nuevo al jardín._

 _―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo jadeante la joven._

 _―El Caballero Negro esta aquí. ―La Duquesa apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Caitlin mientras la arrastraba al jardín― Corre más rápido._

 _Torpemente la joven trató de seguirle el paso, entre tropezones y algunas caídas finalmente ambas llegaron al jardín y recorrieron el laberinto para tratar de despistar a los cuervos._

 _La Duquesa hizo la señal de que guardara silencio mientras se escondían bajo una manta de enredaderas  
―Tú quédate aquí, él viene detrás de mí._

 _―Es peligroso. ―Caitlin trató de detenerla pero fue inútil._

 _―Todas las partidas son así, ―dijo con tono monótono― La Reina Roja nunca me ha tolerado._

 _La Duquesa corrió lo más lejos que pudo, los cuervos pasaron de largo la enredadera donde se escondía Caitlin y fueron detrás de la Duquesa. La parvada de cuervos se arremolinó y descendieron en picada. Caitlin se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión, La Reina Blanca había sido capturada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven dejó el escondite y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los cuervos para encontrarlos hechos una bola rodeando cada parte de la Reina, lo único que se podía ver era su brazo extendido con su relicario en mano._

 _―Toma pequeña. ―se escuchó la débil voz― En él encontraras las respuestas._

 _El relicario cayó al suelo y la parvada de cuervos levantaba el vuelo llevándose a su presa. Caitlin se agachó para tomar el relicario pero una bota pesada le cortó el camino, lentamente levantó la vista y vio frente a ella al Caballero Negro. Caitlin cayó de espaldas y rápido se incorporo para huir de él. Desesperada corrió por todo el jardín para despistarlo pero el caballero le pisaba los talones. Sin mirar el camino Caitlin llegó a una pendiente y terminó rodando cuesta abajo, entre troncos secos y algunas espinas de rosal su cuerpo quedó marcado de heridas._

 _La joven quedó tendida en la tierra…_

 _―Vamos pequeña, es hora de despertar… ―se escucho la débil voz de la Duquesa.}_

*Ring* el estridente ruido la despertó de golpe. Caitlin se talló los ojos y apagó la alarma del reloj.

―Que sueño más raro. ―dijo medio dormida.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el ropero para escoger un vestido. Corte imperial, corte A, e incluso había de lo anchos con holanes, todos muy bonitos pero ninguno de su agrado o quizás para vestir en ese mundo y le ofreciera movilidad.

―Este. ―dijo desganada tomando uno de corte infantil.

Tras vestirse Caitlin se dirigió al tocador para cepillar su sedoso cabello…

―¿Qué es esto?

Caitlin inspeccionó la pequeña esfera que estaba en el tocador, de color dorado con perlas y piedras de jade, tenia grabado los diseños de unas flores.

―¿Un joyero? ―dijo mientras lo abría.

Una ráfaga de viento acompañó un par de destellos coloridos que iluminaron la sala. Caitlin trató de cerrar la esfera pero las luces seguían saliendo y el viento sopló más fuerte. Poco a poco todo amainó. Caitlin miró a su alrededor, pequeñas burbujas de colores brillaban en la oscuridad de la sala, cada una con diferente color.

―Parecen luciérnagas de colores, aunque nunca he visto una negra ―y tocó la burbuja.

Caitlin hundió el dedo en la burbuja, ésta se distorsionó y explotó. Todo a su alrededor se desintegró lo único que quedó fue un oscuro y húmedo lugar.

•

―¿Lluvia?

Caitlin extendió su mano para atrapar algunas gotas en su palma. Como una niña pequeña giró bajo las gotas y dejó que la lluvia la empapara. Entre la alegría de sentir las gotas golpear su piel la joven caminó en medio de la bruma…

 _―Aquí no hay nada…_

Caitlin se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz y se escondió.

 _―Está bien. Regresemos con el Conde._

Tras escuchar eso la joven siguió con cautela al grupo de personas. Increíblemente todo le parecía familia.  
―El jardín de rosas blancas ―dijo entre balbuceos.

Por alguna extraña razón había regresado al jardín de su sueño.

―Si sigo por este camino podre encontrar el relicario.

Y la joven se echo a andar. Entre el laberinto de rosas se escondía por momentos de aquellas personas que inspeccionaban la zona.

 _―No hay señal de ella, parece que la Reina Roja la ha capturado._

Caitlin se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz familiar, entre los agujeros que formaban las espinas de los rosales logró ver a Marshal parado cerca de Grimsley.

 _―Formare un grupo y atacaremos el Castillo Carmesí para rescatarla. ―Marshal continuó hablando._

 _―De nada servirá, en todas las partidas es lo mismo. ―dijo Grimsley agachándose para tomar el relicario― La Reina Roja siempre la esconderá para mantener su autoridad, y a Wonderland no le queda más que resignarse y sumergirse en la oscuridad._

 _―La partida sigue, si logramos rescatar a la Duquesa puede que al final se convierta en la soberana._

Las palabras de Marshal quedaron en el viento, Grimsley no dijo nada. Caitlin continuó escondida en el arbusto viendo esa triste escena…

•

Todo se volvió borroso y la escena se acabó. Caitlin estaba de regresó en la mansión junto a las burbujas de colores.

―Qué significa esto… _―_ dijo la chica tocando otra burbuja.

En esta ocasión hundió el dedo en una burbuja de color azul. Igual que antes todo se desintegró.

•

Un día soleado, en pocas palabras caluroso.

―Como me vendría bien algo de beber. ―Caitlin usaba su mano como abanico para refrescarse.

 _―Siempre escoges estos días para invitarme. ¿Acaso te gusta martirizarme?_

Caitlin se quedó pasmada, miró a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

 _―Son los mejores días para disfrutar una taza de té. ―dijo de manera divertida._

Ella no necesitó escuchar más de la conversación, sabia quienes eran pero el problema era averiguar en dónde estaban.

 _―Siempre es un fiesta de té. ―contestó el Conde de manera burlona._

 _―Deja de quejarte y disfrútalo… ¿o es que acaso no quieres? ―dijo la Duquesa._

 _―Por ti, soportaría hasta el mismo infierno._

Una conversación tranquila, un mundo para ellos.

•

Todo terminó y Caitlin estaba otra vez en la mansión.

―Son memorias ―dijo Caitlin girando bajo las burbujas de colores―, cada color representa la emoción: azul para la alegría, negro para la tristeza.

Caitlin volvió a hundir su dedo, esta vez fue una burbuja amarilla.

•

Rosas, todo el lugar estaba lleno de rosas de varios colores y el ambiente inundado de amor.

―¿Por qué estoy en el jardín de la Reina de Corazones? ―la joven continuó mirando a su alrededor de manera inquieta.

 _―Al fin te decidiste a venir._

Caitlin permaneció estática.

 _―No tenia deseos pero las notas se volvían insistentes._

Caitlin decidió escuchar, los interlocutores eran Darach y Grimsley.

 _―Dime, de qué quiere hablar conmigo el As de la Reina de Corazones. ―Grimsley sonaba molestó._

 _―Ambos sabemos que nuestro mundo no es perfecto. ―la voz de Darach tenía un toque de altanería― Pero tenemos un enemigo en común. No necesito decirte que la Reina Roja debe de ser derrocada._

 _―Lo dices porque no simpatizas con sus ideales. ―se burló― No me interesa._

 _―Aun no he terminado. ―continuó Darach― La Reina Roja es un fantasma que persigue a tu Reina Blanca, y bien sabes que ella nunca descansara hasta tenerla encerrada para siempre._

Parecía que esa última declaración captó la atención de Grimsley pues por un rato hubo un silencio.

 _―La Reina Roja también amenaza la existencia de mi Reina. ―declaró Darach― Si logra definitivamente encerrar a la Reina Blanca la siguiente será la Reina de Corazones y ambos sabemos lo que le pasara a este mundo._

 _―Y si la Reina Roja es derrocada nada cambiara. ―Concluyó Grimsley― No importa quien sea, Reina Roja o de Corazones ambas quieren fuera del juego a la Reina Blanca._

 _―¿Entonces piensas dejar las cosas tal y como están?_

 _―La Reina Roja es una dama solitaria e incomprendida, hay que acercarse de la manera adecuada para que cambie su forma de ser. ―Grimsley hizo una pausa― Necesita tiempo._

 _―Hablas como si la conocieras pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. ―Darach respiró hondo― No fuiste el único que trato de acercarse a ella, yo también lo hice. Ninguno de los dos logró penetrar la fría capa de hielo que cubre su corazón._

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron lo más que pudieron y llevó sus manos a la boca por la impresión que recibió al escuchar esa revelación. _«No me digan que ambos estaban enamorados de la Reina Roja.»_

 _―No necesito seguir escuchándote. ―la voz de Grimsley era agria._

 _―Parece que toque un vieja fibra. ―se burló Darach._

 _―Si eso era todo me voy._

•

La escena concluyó y regresó a la mansión. Caminó hacia la ventana bajo las múltiples memorias que giraban alrededor de ella; desde los recuerdos más felices hasta los más amargos y cada uno de diferente color según la emoción. Contempló a través de los cristales el mundo que la rodeaba, bajo la luz de uno de sus tres soles Wonderland escondía su oscuridad en ese cielo arcoíris. Miró pensativamente la Mansión Blanca, luego miró a su "derecha" hacia el Catillo Carmesí, suspiro mientras lo contemplaba. Tras ver el Castillo de Corazones no puedo evitar llevar sus manos para tapar su cara.

―Grimsley… ―dijo con tristeza― Ahora entiendo por qué quieres regresar el tiempo.

Caitlin caminó arrastrando sus pies para cerrar la pequeña caja, la emoción que sentía en ese momento no podía ser descrita por ningún color. Su corazón se sentía pesado a punto de quebrarse, quizás era tristeza o simpatía, no estaba segura pero de algo si lo estaba, ya no quería seguir hurgando más en los tesoros del Conde. En medio de las burbujas de colores Caitlin trató de cerrar la caja…

 _―Mira en el fondo._

Caitlin se asustó pero conocía esa voz, era la Duquesa.

Siguiendo la sugerencia Caitlin miró dentro de la caja  
―El relicario…

Lo tomó y después cerró la caja, las esferas de colores desaparecieron. Por curiosidad trato de abrir el relicario pero no pudo. Se sentó al borde de la cama para pensar como podía abrirlo, pero luego desistió.

―Sera mejor ir tras ella.

Sacó todas las sabanas de la cama y las unió una por una para formar una cuerda, luego la lanzó por la ventana.

―Espero que haya un hongo rebotador justo debajo.

Y descendió temerosa por la cuerda improvisada como lo haría una princesa que escapa del castillo enemigo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hola a todos gracias por leer aunque la canción no salió en prosa pero hice mi mejor intento. Bueno pues hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Cap 12 Guardián

**¡Dos capítulos por la subida de uno!**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 12 Guardián**

Como un fugitivo, Caitlin escapó de la Mansión Oscura y repasó los hechos desde que la abandonó. En primera instancia: por suerte había un hongo rebotador justo debajo, la cuerda improvisada no fue lo suficientemente larga. Después de abandonar el bosque de hongos pigmentados y voltear constantemente con paranoia de que no la estuvieran persiguiendo, Caitlin se adentró a las profundidades de un pantano. El lugar fue terrible, casi queda ahogada cuando fue atrapada por un pozo de fango de no ser por una extraña Mareep que la rescató. Curiosamente esa Mareep resultó ser la propietaria de un restaurante, un restaurante bastante peculiar. El tren restaurante daba la vuelta a todo Wonderland lo cual era conveniente para Caitlin, aunque sus extraños pasajeros la dejaron muy conmocionada.

―Sigue el plan. ―dijo un huevo ¿o acaso era un ojo?

El extraño personaje lucía de espaldas como un huevo pero del otro lado tenía una pupila dibujada lo cual daba la sensación de ser un ojo. En todo caso Caitlin no podía dejar de verlo a pesar de que eso fuera maleducado.

―Este es nuestro famoso pastel _gombaha._ ―dijo un ratón entregando un pastelillo― Recuerda que solo tienes que dar una pequeña mordida, si das una enorme crecerás tanto que te delataras.

―Aquí está la botella. ―un lagartija le extendió un pequeño frasco― Da un pequeño sorbo, lo suficiente para tocar tus labios y estarás tan diminuta como una hormiga.

―Estaremos aquí hasta el medio día de mañana. ―dijo la Mareep― No podemos permanecer más tiempo o la Reina Rojo sospechara.

―Y cuídate. ―dijo una Tirtouga que se daba un baño dentro de una olla con agua caliente.

―Gracias a todos. ―dijo Caitlin tomando los objetos.

Dando media vuelta vio a través de la puerta abierta del vagón ese enorme mar rojo. Cualquier ser viviente que se aventuraba en él jamás regresaba, por eso muchos le llamaba _el fin del mundo_. Dio con firmeza el primer paso que se hundió en ese mar de arena, el viento arreció llevando consigo pequeños granos de arena que se alojaron en sus ojos, la joven cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, y se echo a andar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

De largo y sedoso cabello escarlata, de suaves labios cereza y de unos ojos igual de resplandecientes como la joya; se encontraba parada frente a la ventana aquella solitaria dama de vestido carmesí. Sus manos cubiertas por largos guantes de encaje rojo tomaron los binoculares de la mesita de al lado. Esos hermosos ojos rubí miraban delicadamente a aquel tren que daba vueltas vacilantemente por el desierto rojo y lanzaba pequeñas fumarolas por su chimenea. Sus labios color cereza se abrieron dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, volvió a colocar los vincularas en la mesita y agarró la máscara de porcelana, la observó por un tiempo y luego se la colocó.

― _J'en ai besoin._ _(Lo necesito)_

Una sombra negra se movió por la estancia y agarró una caja de madera, después de que la Reina Roja caminó en dirección hacia su trono y se sentó, la sombra negra regresó y extendió sus brazos junto con la caja. La Reina la tomó y la abrió, pliegue tras pliegue se fue revelando un tablero de ajedrez que ocupaba toda la estancia. Su trono estaba al lado de una pieza inmóvil de Rey, el Caballero Negro permanecía en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente la Reina lanzó su primera jugada.

― _Voir… (veamos)_ ―la Reina miró cuidadosamente la ubicación de las piezas― _c7 à la c5_

El peón negro delante del alfil avanzó dos casillas…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Caminando con dificultad en aquel desierto rojo, Caitlin finalmente escaló la duna más cercana al tren. El reacio clima le dificultaba la visión pero seguía determinada a continuar.

―Allá está el Castillo Carmesí.

A su espalda se encontraba el imponente Castillo que se incendiaba con el sol de la tarde, su enorme foso que lo rodeaba parecía brillar como si se tratase de un diamante. Su negra puerta de barrotes resplandecía como una obsidiana, y las piedras que lo rodeaban brillaban como las joyas. Sin duda un castillo digno de una Reina.

―Bueno, tendré que buscar la líneas…

― _¡Ahhh!_

Caitlin regresó su vista al frente, sus ojos turquesa se abrieron y retrocedió.

― _¡Corre… ya nos encontró!_

El tren restaurante estaba siendo succionado por un tornado de arena.

― _¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ―gritaron todos― ¡Corre!_

La joven apretó sus labios y se echo a correr hacia la línea de la siguiente casilla…

*Zas* zumbó el viento.

Caitlin había olvidado por completo el molesto zumbido que le tapaba los oídos, la mayor parte del juego se movió como una carta o se trasportaba por medio de otros, pero ese molesto sonido le recordaba lo que ella había elegido, ser un peón blanco. El viento dejó de zumbar y Caitlin frenó para no caer, miró a todos lados para orientarse.

―¡Rayos! Estoy más lejos del Castillo.

Aun seguía teniendo problemas con las direcciones de Wonderland.

Caitlin caminó hacia atrás y *zas* zumbó el viento, estaba otra vez donde empezó, justo al lado del tornado. Los pasajeros seguían gritando del terror y el tren rechinaba por la presión que ejercía el fuerte viento sobre el metal. El tornado arreció y mando a volar al tren. Caitlin perdió por completo su único medio de transporte y la oportunidad de entrar al castillo sigilosamente.

― _¡Muévete!_

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo arcoíris y vio como el tren caí desde las alturas.*Zas~zas~zas* zumbaba el viento mientras cambiaba de casilla en casilla. Se detuvo para orientarse y a lo lejos logró ver como el tren permanecía destrozado en medio del vasto desierto rojo.

―Chicos… ―susurró llena de preocupación.

No quedaba tiempo para las preocupaciones, el tornado se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisita malvada y ojos afilados, era como si tuviera la cara de un demonio. Dando saltos y golpeando con estruendo la tierra se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. La joven emprendió la carrera sin darle importancia a la dirección.

*Zas* se encontraba aun más lejos del castillo. Zas* apareció cerca de un oasis. *Zas* ahora si estaba perdida en el desierto, ni un rastro del castillo y el tren. * *Zas* sobre una meseta…

―A este paso nunca llegare al castillo.

Ahora que tenia mejor vista del terreno, Caitlin vio en todas las direcciones. El malvado demonio de viento y tierra parecía tan insignificante que fácilmente podía pisarlo, lo cual fue una idea agradable que cruzó por su mente. Lástima que solo sobre una meseta podía sentirse un gigante…

―¡El pastel _gombaha_!

O tal vez no.

La Reina Roja ya la había descubierto y el plan de infiltración resultaba inútil a estas alturas. La joven buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el diminuto pastel junto con la botella. Volvió a guardar la botella y contempló el pastel, tras pensarlo por un largo tiempo Caitlin dio una enorme mordida. El pastel tenía un sabor demasiado adictivo que la joven se resistió.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, primero su cuello se alargo bastante que parecía una serpiente enrocándose sobre ella para no perder el balance. Luego le siguieron sus brazos que se estiraban más y más hasta perderlos de vista. Las piernas fueron las ultimas en estirarse junto con el cuerpo. Caitlin se sentía como un espagueti, largo y flácido. Después del horrible pensamiento, el cuerpo de la joven se infló como un globo y su cuerpo adquirió la forma correcta.

―La experiencia fue más horrible a comparación de aquella vez en que los trillizos me encogieron. ―dijo tocándose el pecho y lamentándose.

Respiró hondo y volvió a ver al tornado, se bajó de la meseta como si fuera un insignificante escalón y todo se cimbró.

―Creo que crecí más de lo que tenía pensado.

Su voz resonó por todo el desierto como si fuera un centenar de truenos. Algunos animales que habitaban en árido lugar corrieron despavoridos ante su presencia. Sin darle importancia dio otro paso torpe, era imposible que pudiera controlar su cuerpo cuando era cientos de veces más grande de lo habitual… ¿o acaso era su tamaño verdadero? En todo caso, la joven avanzó en dirección al tornado para pisarlo. El cielo arcoíris se encontraba a su altura, las nubes de algodón de azúcar se veían deliciosas. Caitlin pasó un dedo entre una de las nubes y algunos pedazos de ella se atoraron en su dedo como si fueran miles de hilos. La joven llevó su dedo a la boca y lo saboreó. Hubiera seguido probando más de ese delicioso cielo pero no era el momento. Poniéndose seria Caitlin observó la nube que daba origen a ese desagradable demonio de viento y tierra, en tan solo cinco pasos grandes pudo llegar a donde se encontraba, levantó su pierna y la dejó caer con fuerza. El tornado le esquivó. Caitlin siguió lanzando fuertes pisadas y dejando una enorme huella en todo el terreno.

―Como una cucaracha. ―dijo molesta.

Levantando polvo y creando fuertes tormentas de arena por fin pudo aplastar el tornado. La nube negra que lo creó se desvaneció por completo.

―¡ _Vuel- … a … pequeña!_

Caitlin escuchó un leve chillido y miró abajo, vio a los pasajeros del tren que lucían cubiertos de arena.

―Perdón.

Los diminutos animales se taparon los oídos y otros se aferraron al suelo para no salir volando. Cuando todo paró algunos parecían furiosos y volvían a gritarle pero ella no podía escucharles bien. La joven se avergonzó. La lagartija subió en su zapato y comenzó a escalar por su pierna, después sobre el vestido donde se metió en la bolsa. Tardo un buen rato en volver a salir y volvió a escalar por sus brazos hasta llegar al hombro y después saltó a su boca. Caitlin sintió como su cuerpo perdía energía y se encogía. Había vuelto a la normalidad, pero…

―¡Estamos en el aire! ―gritó con terror.

―Eso es lo que pasa cuando creces. ―dijo la lagartija― Una vez que te encojes la transformación es equiparable a la altura que adquiriste.

―Quieres decir que…

―Esta será una caída muy dura. ―le atajó.

―Aun hay muchos amaneceres que quiero disfrutar. ―dijo encogiéndose de pies a cabeza.

―Tranquila, ellos están poniendo una lona. ―señaló tranquilamente― Está hecha de un material de hongos pigmentados que…

―¡Hongos rebotadores! ―dijo con emoción.

―Sí y además…

―¡Ahhhhh!

―¡Caitlin!

Garras afiladas y patas peludas, de amplias alas con plumas doradas y después un pelaje igual de dorado, con un pico afilado que podría destrozas cualquier cosa al igual que su larga cola como un látigo; sobrevolaba el cielo esa bestia mitológica que solo podía verse en libros fantásticos.

―Un grifo. ―Caitlin estaba sorprendida.

―Es un alivio… es un alivio…

Esa voz que le susurraba llena de preocupación, el calor que se extendía de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban y la aprisionaban fuertemente contra el cuerpo de esa persona, escuchar los latidos que se escapaban en un ritmo acelerado, la fragancia cítrica que pasaba por su nariz y después invadía sus pulmones, todo eso creaba un sinfín de emociones en el cuerpo de la joven.

―Cuando no la encontraba perdí toda esperanza. ―la apretó con más fuerza― El simple hecho de saber que se dirige al peor de los lugares es una agonía.

Dejó de abrazarla y la tomó fuertemente por lo hombros.  
―Dígame por qué lo hizo, señorita. ―levantó la vista para verla directamente a los ojos.

―Darach yo… ―esquivó su mirada.

Por un tiempo hubo un largo silencio.

―¡Jack!

Caitlin se alejó de él para girarse y agacharse a ver al suelo. La lona rebotadora estaba extendida justamente para recibir a la lagartija que caía en picada. Sin ningún rasguño, por lo que se podía ver, la lagartija llegó al suelo y se reunió con los otros.

―Me alegro de que esté bien. ―la joven respiró aliviada.

―Esas misma palabras las digo para usted. ―Darach tenía la mirada clavada en las plumas del grifo― Vendrá conmigo.

―¿Ir contigo? No puedo, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

―Lo siento, pero dado que usted dejó la Mansión Oscura ha vuelto al juego y ahora se ha convertido en mi prisionera.

El corazón de la joven se aceleró, lo había olvidado por completo, ella era un dos de espadas y Darach el As de corazones.

―No iré contigo… ―apretó con fuerza sus puños― ¡No iré contigo, yo ya he tomado mi decisión!

Caminado con determinación se acercó a un extremo del grifo lista para aventarse al vacío. Darach le agarró de un brazo y la jaló hacia él.

―No sea imprudente.

―¡Suéltame!

El grifo se agitó y lanzó un extraño rugido. El cielo arcoíris quedó completamente opacado por las nubes grises y rojas, el brillante mundo por primera vez se tornó oscuro.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Caitlin estaba inquieta.

―La Reina Roja quiere capturarle. ―Darach volvió a tomar el control del grifo y surcaron el cielo― Sujétese fuertemente, las maniobras evasivas serán repentinas.

―¿Maniobras evasivas?

No necesitaba explicación porque la respuesta pronto la vería. Las nubes rojas comenzaron a estirarse hacia abajo en forma conífera. La joven abrió los ojos de la impresión, sabía muy bien que significaban y desde el cielo seria difícil evitarlos. El cielo se inundo de tornados rojos que al momento en que tocaron el suelo la leve chispa hizo que se incendiaran. Los tornados de fuego danzaban con ardiente pasión para intentar derribarlos. De las nubes grises pequeñas gotas de agua salieron y fueron creciendo poco a poco y cuando tenían el tamaño ideal, justo como sería una gota de agua para una hormiga, se congelaron y terminaron cayendo.

―¿Qué quiere hacer, capturarnos o matarnos? ―Caitlin se aferró con fuerza al plumaje del grifo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

― _ils résistent (se resisten)_ ―por debajo de su máscara la Reina Roja mordió su labio― _Vous serez ensuite, préparer mon fidèle chevalier. (Tú serás el próximo, prepárate mi fiel caballero)_

La sombra negra bajó la visera de su casco y levantó la vista. El pesado cuerpo se levantó rechinando y esperó la orden.

― _c6 à la e5_

Y el Caballero Negro desapareció…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La batalla que se vivía en cielo les ponía los pelos de punta a los animales del tren. En medio de tornados de fuego, enorme gotas de agua y algunas que se convertían en granizo, y por si fuera poco, terribles truenos acompañados con fuertes vientos. Todo eso traía al grifo de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota de playa.

―Debemos ayudarlos. ―dijo un cerdito.

―Por Caitlin haría lo que fuera ¿pero ayudar también a ese conejo? ―replicó la lagartija Jack.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer, somos una suave brisa chocando contra una montaña. ―dijo una garza.

La Mareep no despegaba la vista del cielo.  
―Uno de nosotros comerá el pastel.

Todos los animales del tren la voltearon a ver. La oveja estaba determinada. En el momento en que iban a entra al destrozado tren, éste rodó un par de metros como si alguien lo hubiera aventado. Parado en frente de todos una sombra negra hizo acto de presencia.

―El Caballero Negro. ―susurraron los animales.

Se quedó estático por un tiempo mientras contemplaba el cielo, levantó con dificultad su pesada lanza por sobre su hombro y después se inclinó hacia atrás. Y la lanza se dirigió velozmente hacia el grifo.

Hubo un estruendo seguido de una onda expansiva que levantó mucho polvo. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, los animales no despegaron su vista del cielo. Las nubes rojas y grises se desvanecían y no había rastro de tornados ni de gotas, al igual que tampoco había rastro del grifo.

―¡Ahí! ―gritó la garza.

Envuelto en humo venia en picada el grifo hecho un ovillo, con sus alas había protegido a sus pasajeros. Antes de desplomarse contra el suelo abrió sus alas y una oleada de cartas formó un camino en el aire. El Caballero Negro desenvainó su espada cuando las cartas se dirigieron hacia él y comenzó a cortarlas. En medio de la lluvia de cartas apareció Darach frente al caballero portando una espada hecha de puras cartas de corazones.

―En ocasiones me pregunto si de verdad eres un caballero ―Darach lucía molesto―, mira que tratar a una delicada dama de esa forma.

―Si mi Reina ordena llevarla, obedeceré.

Darach se molestó más. Y lanzó todas las cartas que tenia a la mano contra el caballero.

―¡Ustedes! ―aprovechando la distracción se dirigió hacia los animales― ¡Llévenla a un lugar seguro!

Los animales se sorprendieron ante la orden pero no quedaba tiempo para ignorar al conejo. Y se encaminaron hacia el tren.

―¡No hay tiempo! ―volvió a gritarles― ¡No puedo retenerlo por mucho tiempo, tienen que subirse con ella!

―¡¿Subir?! ¡¿A dónde?! ―dijo la Tirtouga.

―A la alfombra. ―dijo Darach.

El grupo de animales volvió a levantar la vista al vasto cielo, y justo como dijo el conejo, a lo lejos se logró ver como descendía delicadamente una alfombra hecha de puras cartas.

―Caitlin ―dijeron todos cuando la vieron inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

Sin decir ni hacer nada todos subieron a la alfombra, y despegó…

―No creas que con eso será suficiente, ―dijo el Caballero Negro― si no soy yo será otro.

―Si puedo retenerte el tiempo suficiente con eso me doy por bien servido.

A través de la visera del casco los ojos del Caballero se mostraron juiciosos.  
―¿Quieres capturarla o protegerla?

Darach torció su boca:  
―Eso a ti no te incumbe.

―Eres una persona bastante ambiciosa. ―y el Caballero le propinó una patada en el estomago y lo tumbó, luego le apuntó con su espada.

―Todas las personas en Wonderland son ambiciosas, sino que propósito tendría este juego. ―le replicó y luego se acomodó los lentes― ¿Me vas a decir que tú eres una excepción?

El Caballero Negro endureció su agarre en el mango de la espada.

Darach sonrío satisfactoriamente:  
―Siguiendo fielmente las ordenes de tu Reina aunque algunas de ellas la pongan en peligro.

Esperó alguna reacción por parte del Caballero, pero no pasó nada.

― Ya veo. ―sonrió socarronamente y agachó levemente la cabeza― Ni siquiera piensas tomar ventaja.

El Caballero Negro uso la punta de su espada para elevar un poco la cabeza de Darach.  
―Es inútil.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo.

―Pronto llegara el día en que el Rey Rojo despierte, y cuando eso suceda, todo acabara. ―dijo el Caballero.

―Así que te rindes. ―Darach agarró la punta de la espada y se levantó― Sin duda le haces honor a tu título, Caballero Negro.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El tablero de ajedrez mostraba al Caballero Negro teniendo un encuentro con el As de Corazones, y en el otro extremo aparecía el peón blanco alejándose cada vez más.

― _Intolérable._ ―musitó la Reina― _Si tu veux que les choses sortent bien, tu as à les faire même. (Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlas tú mismo)_

La Reina se levantó de su trono y salió…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Ahora**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo doble.**


	13. Cap 13 Danza Roja

**¡A disfrutar de este especial doble!**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 13 Danza Roja**

El vasto y desierto lugar pasaba de una manera impresionante, la alfombra de corazones empleaba toda su energía para llegar al único lugar que consideraba seguro, el Castillo Corazón.

―¡Eso sí que no! ―gruñó la lagartija sacando sus garras― ¡No volveré a poner un pie en la casa de ese tirano conejo! ―y comenzó a rasguñarla.

―¡No te desquites con ella! ―dijo la Mareep en un intento por detenerlo.

La alfombra se detuvo de golpe ya que al parecer todos los animales se negaban a ir. El desierto había quedado atrás y no se veía señales del Caballero Negro ni de Darach.

―Qué haremos ahora. ―dijo el ratón.

―Habrá que llevarla con el Conde. ―dijo la garza.

La alfombra se agitó en desaprobación.

―Bueno, si nos detenemos a pensarlo por mucho nos estaremos ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. ―intervino la Tirtouga.

El grupo se puso a pensar.

―Y si me la entregan. ―dijo una extraña voz con acento francés.

La sangre de los animales se les congeló y la piel se les erizó por completo. Sus rígidos cuerpos se giraron a ver. El largo y ondulante vestido carmesí era gentilmente tocado por el viento, su presencia imponente y gélida contrastaba con aquel mar rojo, a través de esa máscara de porcelana, sin emoción alguna, resplandecían esos ojos color rubí.

―¡Vuela! ―gritaron todos.

La alfombra arremetió con en energía poniendo su corazón al límite. Tenía que llegar a como diera al Castillo Corazón.

―No nos estamos moviendo. ―dijo la lagartija.

Una estaca de arena se había ensartado en una de las esquinas de la alfombra.

― _Pourquoi faire ce si difficile? (¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?)_ ―lo dijo al aire. Suspiró y los observó― Solo quiero hablar con ella, no le hare nada.

―¡A otro con ese cuento! ―gritaron todos.

En un arrebato de furia el grupo le lanzó a la Reina Roja todo lo que tenían en mano. Tazas, platos, ollas, e incluso hasta la escoba y el trapeador.

― _Je l'ai demandé de la manière aimable et maintenant j'aurai à utiliser la forcé. (Lo pedí de la manera amable y ahora tendré que usar la fuerza)._ ―la Reina extendió sus manos _― Venez à moi, armée. (Ven a mí, ejército)_

Una nube de arena proveniente del desierto se acercó de manera amenazante. El viento sopló y en cuestión de segundo todos reaparecieron en el desierto rojo.

―¡¿Cómo es posible?! ―dijo el ratón.

Las dunas se hacían grandes y pequeñas, el mar de arena ondulaba como si fuera un verdadero mar.

―¡Miren allá! ―dijo la Tirtouga.

Marchando desde las profundidades rojas se acercaba un ejército de peones.

― _De la charge… (A la carga…)_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La pelea entre el As de Corazones y el Caballero Negro se vio interrumpida por la inmensa nube de arena.

―¡Eso es lo que quieres! ―dijo Darach señalando la nube de arena.

―Ya te lo dije, es inútil. ―contestó con arrogancia.

―¡Mientras el Rey Rojo siga dormido todavía hay esperanza! ―Darach seguía persuadiéndolo.

―No seré yo el que la abrace cuando se sienta sola, no seré yo el que seque sus lagrimas cuando sienta que el mundo se le viene encima, no seré yo el que la aliente y se deleite con su presencia. No seré yo…

―Esa estúpida conducta será tu ruina. ―murmuró.

―Ya es tarde. ―El Caballero le ignoró― La Reina Roja va tras ella.

―Una Reina contra un peón. ―volvió a murmurar.

―No solo es un peón, también es una carta del Conde.

En cuestión de segundos una lluvia de cartas cayó sobre el caballero.

 _«¿Piensan utilizarla como cebo?»  
_ ―¡Que estas esperando! ¡Despierta, grifo!

Con dificultad se levantó aquella bestia mitológica y rugió, extendió sus amplias y doradas alas y voló hacia Darach. Darach aun tenía entretenido al Caballero Negro pero este no parecía querer atacar. Al final la bestia y el As salieron en dirección hacia la nube.

―Cuando el objeto que añoras se encuentra lejos, no te queda nada más que la resignación. ―El Caballero Negro tenía la vista perdida hacia el Castillo Carmesí.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _{―Vamos pequeña, despierta…_

 _Su mano pasaba por aquella dorada cabellera y colocaba lo mechones detrás de la oreja. En constantes ocasiones su dulce voz le llamó y acarició su cabello pero nada sucedió._

― _Me imagino que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo…_

 _Caitlin seguía profundamente dormida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En donde se encontraba? Todo eso no importaba ahora, la calidez que sentía emanar de aquellas gentiles manos le hacían no querer despertar._

― _Si no despiertas la Reina Roja te capturara…_

 _Eso fue suficiente para que la joven de ojos turquesa los abriera.  
―¡¿Reina Roja?! ―dijo alterada._

― _Tranquila, no pasa nada._

 _La joven volteó a ver a esa familiar voz, cubierta por un antifaz de carnaval resplandecían los azules ojos de la blanca dama sentada junto a ella._

― _Me alegra saber que estás bien. ―dijo adormilada e incorporándose._

― _No debiste haber venido._

― _Pero estás en peligro, tenemos que salir de aquí._

― _No puedo ir contigo, ―la Duquesa miró a su alrededor― esta es mi prisión._

― _¿Prisión? ―Caitlin miró a todos lados― Este lugar está vacío…_

― _Eso es lo que hay…, solo una nada._

― _Qué extraño lugar…_

 _La Duquesa se levantó y caminó hacia ella.  
―Tienes que despertar o la Reina Roja te atrapara._

― _¡Ay no! ¡¿es otro sueño?! ―la joven estaba atónita― ¡¿Por qué siempre apareces en mis sueños?!_

― _Esa es una buena pregunta, yo también quiero saber._

 _Caitlin se dejó caer, el relicario que se encontraba en su bolsillo tintineó. Metió su mano a la bolsa y lo sacó:  
―Ahora que recuerdo, esto me lo entregaste aquel día. Todo es tan confuso, la captura, los recuerdos de Grimsley. ―estiró su brazo para entregarle el objeto― Lo encontré en una de las habitaciones de la mansión..._

 _La Duquesa lo miró:  
―Guárdalo._

― _¿No es importante para ti?_

 _Negó con la cabeza.  
―Ese objeto es el causante de que el Conde siempre piense en el pasado._

 _Caitlin ladeó la cabeza._

― _Viste todos esos relojes en la mansión ¿no? El paso del tiempo es cruel para algunos._

― _Sí, Grimsley desea retroceder el tiempo por tu bien._

 _La Duquesa sonrió:  
―Yo no soy la causa._

 _Caitlin se sorprendió:  
―¿Cómo es eso?_

 _La Duquesa se sentó junto a ella:  
―Nada puedes hacer cuando lo tienes todo y de repente lo pierdes._ _―La mirada de la Duquesa se perdió en la nada― El hueco que queda es difícil de llenar, las esperanzas se pierden y lo que queda es la resignación. Pero en el caso del Conde es diferente. Él vive en el pasado, porque ahí está su corazón. Ahí vive la dama que le entregó todo y después se lo quitó…}_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―¡Reina Roja! ―desde las alturas venia cayendo Darach.

― _Insolent (insolente)_ ―la Reina giró y le evitó.

Darach le ignoró por un momento, al parece el grupo de animales habían luchado con todo lo que tenían y afortunadamente Caitlin seguía sobre la alfombra que ahora estaba desgarrada.

―¿Qué es lo que tramas? ―le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

―Ella es una pieza clave para mi plan y no pienso perderla.

La Reina caminó hacia él, se quitó el guante de encaje de la mano derecha y levantó su desnuda mano. La deslizó por el rostro del joven acariciando cada parte, tocó su suave mejilla, la deslizó hacia la oreja… jugueteó con ella, su mano continuó su trayecto hacia el cabello y lo acaricio, lentamente bajó por el cuello y lo rosó, siguió hacia el hombro, se detuvo, y continuó hacia el pecho. La Reina se le acercó para deleitarse con su fragancia y después se alejó.

Él no se movió, todo el rato mantuvo lo ojos cerrados, cuando la Reina se detuvo los abrió y contempló a través de aquella vacía máscara de porcelana los tristes ojos rubí de aquella solitaria dama.

―Tú pudiste haber sido una buena torre, ―dijo suavemente― pero eres igual de obstinado que el Conde.

Lo empujó y tras eso todos los peones de arena que quedaban en pie se le aventaron. La Reina caminó hacia la joven que permanecía inconsciente. Un rugido proveniente desde las alturas le impidió acercarse más, el grifo malherido se interpuso en su camino.

― _Combien de penser à me arrêter? (¿Cuántos más piensan detenerme?)_

Levantó las manos hacia el cielo y este volvió a tornarse oscuro, nubes negras y amarillas lanzaron chispas, una oleada de truenos amarillos y negros invadieron la tierra. Sin piedad golpearon la tierra, oleadas de arena salieron por dondequiera. La nube de arena que había traído a los peones se comenzó a disipar. Y después llegó la calma.

―My Queen. ―dijo el Caballero Negro llegando a la escena.

― _Apportez_ _il_ _est temps_ _d'aller._ _(Tráela, es hora de irnos)_

Todo llegó a su fin, el grupo de animales, el grifo y Darach permanecían inconscientes.

El caballero Negro se acercó a Caitlin, la contempló por un rato y se dispuso a cargarla entre sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos la Reina y el Caballero desaparecieron…

•

Le dolía la cabeza, miles de punzadas le apretaban con fuerza y le decían que en lugar de tener una cabeza cargaba una piedra.

―¿Qué dolor? ―dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos y tocando su cabeza.

―Puedo pedirte un té de limón. ―dijo la voz de acento francés― Claro, si tu quieres.

Caitlin enfocó su vista, una mancha roja comenzaba a tomar forma frente a ella. En el otro extremo de una mesa ridículamente larga y rectangular; con una máscara de porcelana pintada de color carmesí en la parte superior de los ojos y en la parte inferior pintada de dorado, gotas de azul marino asemejaban a lágrimas y finalmente los labios estaban pintados de carmesí. En la parte superior tenia flores secas de color plateado ocultando un tocado dorado que parecía un velo. A pesar de tener una máscara, Caitlin logró ver los ojos color rubí de aquella dama.

Al lado de esa persona, con un porte recto y sin mover ni un solo musculo, incluso para respirar, estaba el Caballero Negro.

Caitlin no se alteró al verlos, ya sabía que eso sucedería. Y adoptó su típico semblante sereno.  
―¿Por qué no estoy en un calabozo?

La Reina se levantó de su asiento.  
―Déjanos solas ―se dirigió al Caballero.

Aquella sombra negra abandonó la sala.

―¿Necesitas el té? ―volteó a verla.

―El dolor ya pasara.

La Reina rió:  
―Soberbia.

―¿Qué quieres de mi? ―Caitlin le miró fijamente.

―Solo quiero hablar contigo. ―dijo acercándose a ella.

―De que tiene que hablar conmigo mi enemigo.

―Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

―Absurdo.

Caitlin se levantó de su asiento la Reina chasqueó los dedos y enormes barrotes salieron de la silla para volver a sentarla y aprisionarla.

―Esto no puede ser una simple platica. ―dijo Caitlin con arrogancia.

―Has recorrido Wonderland por mucho tiempo y también has conocido a muchas personas. ―La Reina se sentó en una silla cercana― ¿Pero que sabes exactamente de nosotros?

―Todos dicen que eres una tirana.

La reina dio una débil sonrisa por debajo de su máscara:  
―¿Es un crimen reclamar lo que es mío? ―dijo con voz áspera― Si es así, entonces mi mayor crimen es haberme enamorado.

Caitlin le dedicó una mirada de extrañes.

―No me mires con esos ojos. ―dijo con molestia― ¿O tú que harías si estuvieras en mi posición?

Caitlin recobró la compostura, tenía que mantener su habitual carácter ante aquella persona.  
―Oh ―dijo con soberbia― dejarte llevar por las emociones y perder la cabeza por un hombre. Cuán bajo a caído la Reina.

La Reina se levantó de manera estrepitosa, se acercó a ella y tocó su mentón.  
―Dicha y dolor, lágrimas y risas, amor y odio. Todos esos sentimientos me son insufribles. ―apretó con fuerza su otra mano― Pero eso no significa que dejare que me arrebaten lo que me pertenece.

―¿No será que fue tu actitud la que lo alejó?

La Reina la soltó:  
―Esa vocecita que susurra en tu interior, cuánto veneno sale en sus palabras.

Caitlin frunció el ceño.

―Ten cuidado, la Reina Blanca envenena el cuerpo y el alma. ―Volvió a sentarse una silla al lado de Caitlin― Justo como lo hizo conmigo.

*Bom* El Castillo Carmesí se cimbró. El Caballero Negro entró al salón y hubo una charla de miradas entre él y la Reina. Y el Caballero Negro salió.

―Me imagino que la plática llegó a su fin.

―Silencio niña que apenas estoy por comenzar. ―y la Reina se relajó.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchare?

―Simpatía.

Caitlin le miró despectivamente y bufó.

―¿Sabes que siento por ti en este momento? ―sus deslumbrantes ojos rubí la miraron de reojo― Pena.

La Reina consiguió la atención de la joven.

―¿Ya descubriste a donde perteneces?

Todos los recuerdos de Caitlin pasaron por su cabeza, en especial aquella fantasía ilusoria que vivió en el Bosque Desilusión.

―Por tu expresión puedo ver que aun hay dudas.

La respiración de la joven se agitó.

―Soledad, olvido.

―Cállate…

―La angustia te sumerge a las profundidades de la…

―¡He dicho que te calles!

Hubo silencio.

―Wonderland lo es todo para mí. ―habló la Reina.

―Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo. ―dijo arrastrando las palabras.

―Quiero que usurpes el lugar de la Reina Blanca.

El corazón de la joven se aceleró y la volteó a ver con sus enormes ojos turquesa.

―Ella es la molesta piedra en mi zapato que no me deja caminar con tranquilidad. La que me ha arrebatado mi lugar y no me deja dormir en paz. La serena alma perfecta que todo mundo alaba. Eso es ella…, la despreciable presencia que me robó su amor…

Caitlin estaba atónita. _«No puede ser…»_ Forzó a su cuerpo para poder hablar.  
―Tú… y el Conde…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una lluvia de cartas inundo la sala. En medio de la lluvia apareció Gallade y cortó con sus filosas espadas los barrotes de la silla. Darach cargó a Caitlin y se dirigió a la ventana seguido del pokémon. Las alas doradas del grifo rompieron el viento y surcaron el cielo.

―¿Voy tras ellos? ―dijo el Caballero llegando al lugar y listo para salir.

―No, deja que se vayan.

La Reina deslizó sus manos por debajo de la máscara y esta cayó al suelo quebrándose. Sus manos cubrían su rostro y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos. El Caballero Negro permaneció al lado de ella, inmóvil, sin poder calmar su llanto…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Amor… ―susurró la joven viendo el Castillo Carmesí que se hacía pequeño a la distancia― Darach, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

―Cuál es.

―¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por amor?

Darach no dijo nada.

―Sin importar cuál sea tu respuesta quiero escucharla, porque yo te diré la mía…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial doble, porque ¡Caitlin in Wonderland está llegando a su fin! un par de capítulos más y se acabó, pero no dejen de leer hasta el último capítulo que les aguarda una sorpresa.**

 **Me despido con un saludo, felices fiestas y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Cap 14 Mi Respuesta

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 14  
Mi respuesta**

Bajo el cielo color arcoíris el tercer sol de Wonderland se ocultaba y salía el primero. Un nuevo día estaba comenzando.

 _ **7:30**_ **  
**El rocío de la mañana acariciaba con gentileza los pétalos de las flores en el Jardín de Rosas. Como todos los días el fiel valet de la Reina podaba todos los rosales junto a los pokémon guardianes.

 _ **8:30**_  
El Rey y la Reina se retiraban para dar un paseo. La vajilla era retirada del comer, el valet cumplió con su deber de levantar la mesa y deshacerse de la rosas marchitas del florero.

 _ **9:15  
**_ Pasando su dedo índice por el suelo, las paredes, las ventanas, detrás de los muebles y por la chimenea, el guante blanco del valet permanecía impecable. El Castillo Corazón relucía de limpio.

 _ **10:00  
**_ Los preparativos ya estaban listos y era el último repaso a la lista de invitados. Como era costumbre el juego de croquet de la Reina era por la tarde.

 _ **11:20  
**_ Los pétalos han sido seleccionados, el agua también. La fina porcelana ha sido pulida y solo resta esperar los postres… _**  
**_  
Dio un suspiro, volvió a abrir el reloj dorado de bolsillo, lo contempló por un tiempo, se ajustó los lentes y cerró la tapa del reloj. Caminando con paso firme atravesó los pasillos de aquel inmenso castillo y se postró delante de una puerta. Tocó con firmeza.

―¿Está despierta, señorita?

El leve sonido de pasos del otro lado de la puerta parecían acercarse, se escuchó el seguro y después la perilla giró. Entre abierta la puerta una leve tonadita salió de aquel oscuro lugar:

 _La primavera tocó a mi puerta  
y el ruiseñor, me recitó,  
bellas palabras de amor…_

Por la pequeña hendidura una figura apareció mostrando sus ojerosos ojos rojos, una maraña color paja adornaba aquella diminuta cabeza que se perdía en un abrigo de cabello. La joven se alejó de la puerta y ésta se abrió por completo. El cuarto oscuro donde la única luz que existía era aquella que tintineaba en la pared como si fuesen estrellas del firmamento, le mostraron el poco contenido de la recamara. Una sola cama grande y rosada estaba en el centro de la estancia. Un enorme ropero rosado con puertas en forma de corazón guardaba las más finas prendas, y por último, los adorables peluches que adornaban el cuarto.

―Con este ruido dudo que exista persona alguna que pueda dormir. ―dijo con cansancio.

―Las cualidades de los cupidos es que siempre están cantándole al amor, señorita. ―lo dijo con entusiasmo.

Caitlin le volteó a ver sin mucho ánimo.

El interior del Castillo Corazón era un cuento de hadas, completamente rosado. Al abrir la puerta del castillo eras trasportado a un mundo diferente, un bosque armonioso. El bosque de inusual color rosa albergaba animalitos amistosos, todos herbívoros y ningún carnívoro. No podían faltar los pajaritos cantores que no le temían a los desconocidos, esos extraños arboles con rostros de ancianos y las flores con rostros de angelitos. Sí, la eterna primavera del Jardín de Rosas también aplicaba para el Castillo Corazón que le hacía honor a la palabra _amor_. Pero no era lo único extraño en el castillo, el bosque rosado se quedaba corto al lado de los cupidos cantores que revoloteaban por todo el lugar llenando de amor hasta el último rincón. Esos traviesos representantes del amor que embelesaban todo hacían caer a las personas en la trampa del amor y nada lo evitaba.

Sin embargo existía una sola persona en el castillo que era inmune a todo aquello. Pues dos días habían sido más que suficientes para odiar aquel lugar, si ese era su castigo por haber sido capturada habían tenido éxito en torturarla.

―Señorita, se nos hace tarde, le pido de la manera más amable que se arregle. ―Darach caminó hacia el ropero y lo abrió de par en par para buscar entre aquellos finos vestidos, y encontró lo que buscaba― Use este vestido y deshágase de esa baratija que encontró en la mansión del Conde.

―No me gusta ese vestido. ―Caitlin miraba con desprecio la prenda.

El hermoso vestido era largo y ancho, como los del renacimiento. Lleno de encajes y volantes en las tres capas en las que se encontraba dividida la falda, la cuarta falda caía en cascada a los costados. La parte de arriba se ajustaba por tres cintas delanteras en forma de moño, y como era de esperarse un escote amplio adornado por listones en forma de flor, las mangas eran de tres-cuartos con más holanes.

Lo que Caitlin veía no era la forma completa del hermoso vestido, sino los puntos estratégicos. Color violeta y negro, mangas anchas y faldas amplias como si fuera un pastel, moños y flores en la parte alta y esa gargantilla de encaje para el cuello. Sí, la joven despreciaba ese vestido.

―Señorita, dentro de poco será la hora del té de _Su Alteza_ y ella pide que usted esté presente como una cortesana más y no como una prisionera.

―Me rehusó a ir. ―se cruzó de brazos.

Darach dio un suspiro y colocó el hermoso vestido sobre la cama:  
―No haga las cosas más difíciles, no pudo seguir excusándola.

―Por qué tengo que ir a ver a esa desagradable mujer.

―¡No hable así de ella!

Por primera vez Caitlin se asustó, Darach jamás le había levantado la voz y mucho menos le había dirigido una mirada tan fría como la de ahora. Detrás de los lentes anti-reflejantes la mirada de Darach era penetrante y fría como un puñal, sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban el fruncido de su frente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven.

Darach cerró sus ojos respiró profundo y exhaló por la boca para tranquilizarse, se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos, luego volvió a colocarse los lentes y abrió sus ojos para sacar otra vez su reloj. Caitlin le contempló en silencio sin mover ni un musculo. Darach cerró la tapa y guardó el reloj.

―Ya es hora… ―murmuró. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió― Vendré por usted dentro de una hora, este lista o no la llevare ante la Reina.

Y cerró la puerta.

Caitlin más molesta que nunca dio un fuerte pisotón y se dejó caer de espalda hacia la cama. Los recuerdos del Jardín de Rosas vinieron a su mente y la silueta de aquella dama estaba grabada como un fantasma. Por nada del mundo quería verla.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Hermoso ¿no lo crees?

―¿Perdón?

La Reina de Corazones caminó hacia él y se sentó al lado, le cogió del brazo y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.  
―Te estaba diciendo que hoy es un día hermoso.

―Tienes razón ―el despistado Rey se limito a contestar de manera sencilla.

La Reina le soltó y se alejó de él.  
―No tienes que fingir.

El Rey reaccionó y se le acercó:  
―Perdóname, he estado pensando en el próximo movimiento.

―¿Así es como lo llamas ahora?

El Rey agarró con suavidad el largo cabello de la Reina y lo enroscó en su dedo para después besarlo.  
―Si queremos ganar este juego tenemos que hacer trampa, el astuto Conde nos está pisando los talones.

―¿Lo dices porque nosotros solo tenemos una _Escalera de Color?_

―El intenta conseguir _La Flor Imperial,_ ―soltó el cabello y se levantó.

La Reina veía la ancha espalda de su Rey, aunque no lo viera de frente podía saber la expresión que tenía.

―Supongo que es inevitable ―sacó su abanico y ocultó su rostro― Aquí es donde se decidirá todo, el último juego de Wonderland.

―No si puedo evitarlo…

―Pero ya no queda tiempo… ―susurró la Reina desviando la mirada.

―Jugare hasta el último segundo. ―dijo con determinación― Al final solo hay un ganador.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _ **12:30  
**_ El valet había cumplido con su palabra, Caitlin estaba siendo llevada hacia el lugar convenido. Muy a su pesar usó el vestido.

Caminando por los anchos pasillos del castillo los cupidos revoloteaban alrededor de la pareja, como era costumbre estaban cantando bellas canciones de amor:

•

 _Princesa de rosas  
también de magnolias,  
de flor es tu nombre…_

•

 _La sirena oyó mi cantó  
y me miró, y se apiado,  
de mi corazón…_

•

Al final de un largo corredor había una enorme puerta de cristal, la parte alta en forma de arco era adornada por vitrales con dibujos de los cupidos y en el centro una enorme rosa roja.

Caitlin suspiro al ver los cristales _«Cuánto amor puede haber en este castillo.»_

Finalmente los cupidos quedaron atrás cuando pasaron la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior. El pacifico jardín era diferente al de las rosas, pero le parecía familiar. El arco de entrada estaba cubierto de rosas de todos los colores, el camino empedrado por rocas de río serpenteaba hacia una fuente musical. La fuente saltarina tenía un juego de luces que iluminaban el agua para darle más vida.

Sus grandes ojos turquesa resplandecieron cuando recordó. _«El lugar de mi sueño, cuando conocí a la Duquesa.»_

―Espere aquí por favor, ―se detuvo frente a una mesa― la Reina se reunirá con usted.

―Gracias.

Caminando con paso lento se dirigió a la mesa. El mantel blanco con bordados de listón hacia juego con la tetera de porcelana fina y sus dos tazas. El porta cupcakes contenía varios pastelillos adornados con fresas. De solo verlos le dio hambre. La joven jaló una de las sillas y se sentó…

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Darach la dejó sola, pero no había señal de la Reina.

*Ziz* se escuchó el ruido seco. *ziz* volvió a escucharse…

Caitlin se levantó y buscó con la mirada.

*ziz~ziz…* continuó el molesto sonido seco.

 _«Detrás de ese arbusto»_ Con cautela se acercó. La maraña de enredaderas verdes y ásperas le provoco ardor y picazón en las manos. Una pequeña figura saltó de lo más profundo del arbusto que provoco que la joven cayera de espalda.

―Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que te vi.

Esos ojos negros, la pequeña figura que se movía de manera insistente y la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro relucía igual que su cuerpo dorado.

―¡Señor Alder! ―gritó de la emoción.

―Shhh. Que no te escuchen estoy de encubierto. ―habló por lo bajo.

Llevó sus manos a la boca.  
―Lo siento.

―Está bien, vamos a esos arbustos.

Ya oculto el pequeño Caterpie se relajó.  
―¿Cómo has estado?

―Algo cansada…

―Sigues siendo una persona de pocas palabras.

Caitlin levantó la vista, los enormes ojos negros le miraban profundamente.

―No sé qué decir… ―desvió la mirada.

―Mmm… que te parece Wonderland, ¿has descubierto algo? ―sonrió el Caterpie.

―Eso me recuerda que usted me dijo que para salir necesito la ayuda de la luna. ¿Eso era un acertijo verdad? ―se acercó a él de manera insistente.

―¿Cómo lo interpretaste?

―Una persona que sufre en la oscuridad por el dolor del amor no correspondido. La respuesta clara es iluminar su mundo.

―¿Qué opinas de la Reina Roja? ―el pokémon ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Eh?... ella… pues… ―la mente de Caitlin estaba hecha un lío al recordar la charla que tuvo con ella, al final dijo con tristeza.― Una mujer solitaria.

―Ese Caballero Negro es muy frío. ―dijo Alder entre risas.

Caitlin se sobresaltó y le volteó a ver con asombro.

―¿Qué hay del Conde?

―¿Por qué hablamos de Grimsley ahora?

―Nada eh… supongo que es inevitable también es muy reservado.

La confusión de Caitlin aumento.

―El Jardín de Rosas es muy bello, todos los pokémon planta e insectos se sienten atraídos, incluso yo. ―dijo entre risas― ¿Cómo te sentiste la primera vez que entraste ahí?

―Es un lugar repugnante. ―dijo con molestia.

Alder se soltó a reír.  
―Me imagino que la Reina de Corazones tiene algo que ver.

Caitlin se cruzó de brazos.  
―No quiero hablar de ello.

Alder le observó por un rato.  
―Ya veo, ¿es por ese conejo?

―Darach no tiene lugar en esta conversación. ―lo dijo aún más molesta.

―¿Cómo reaccionarias si la Reina de Corazones deja al conejo?

Caitlin le miró con asombro.  
―¿Por qué haría eso? ―dijo titubeando― Él no se merece eso.

―Entonces, ¿apruebas que estén juntos?

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron de golpe.  
―yo… mm… ―sus ojos reflejaban su nerviosismo― Darach merece ser feliz con la persona que quiere.

Hubo un largo silencio.

―La Reina Blanca estaría orgullosa de ti.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron:  
―Ella me dijo algo sobre este relicario. ―sacó el objeto de entre sus prendas.

―¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―Ella me lo dio.

Alder miró el relicario por un tiempo.  
―Y qué opinas del objeto.

Caitlin medito un poco.  
―Según la Duquesa, Grimsley se aferra a él. ¿Pero si tanto sufrimiento le trae por qué lo guarda? ¿No sería más sencillo deshacerse de él?

Alder rió para sus adentros:  
―La cuestión aquí es ¿El Conde tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para olvidar?

Caitlin estaba perpleja, esa era una buena pregunta. Cuando puso un pie en la Mansión Oscura tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo había cambiado, los relojes caminando hacia atrás, la pinturas del tiempo, y lo más confuso de todo, la habitación donde ella permaneció; la única habitación femenina en toda la mansión donde curiosamente había un solo reloj y caminaba de la manera correcta. La joven dio un suspiro al recordar las palabras de Grimsley: _«'¿Alguna vez has deseado regresar el tiempo? Pero no importa cuánto lo desees este siempre sigue su curso.'»_

―Nunca lo hará. ―respondió secamente― _'Ahí está su corazón, ahí vive la dama que le entregó todo y después se lo quitó.'_

―La Reina Blanca es sabia.

―¿Acaso ella no está enamorada de Grimsley?

Los ojos de Alder seguían apacibles.  
―La respuesta es igual a la tuya.

―¿Qué? ―Caitlin estaba confundida.

―Lo dijiste hace un rato, cuando te pregunte por lo del conejo.

―Con que también desea su felicidad… ―Caitlin miró con tristeza el relicario en su manos― Eso no es justo para la Duquesa, ella también será herida.

―Recuerda hasta ahora todos los momentos que has tenido con ella. ¿Hay algo que sobresalga?

Caitlin se sobresaltó:  
―¿Sabes sobre los sueños?

Alder asintió.

―¿Por qué aparece en mis sueños? ―Ignorando por completo la anterior pregunta se abalanzó contra él.

―Esa es una buena pregunta, yo también quiero saber.

―Lo mismo dijo ella. ―gruñó por lo bajo.

El pokémon se soltó a reír:  
―Tus expresiones han cambiado mucho, eso es bueno, has crecido en este viaje.

Caitlin se ruborizó.

―Bueno ya he hablado contigo, me tengo que ir, Shauntal está esperando.

―Espera… ―Caitlin le cortó el paso― Si Grimsley se aferra al pasado qué pasará con Shauntal.

―Si tanto te preocupa, por qué no intentas hacer algo.

Caitlin estaba otra vez perpleja.

―La Reina Roja lo dijo. ―el pokémon sonrió con picardía― Me pregunto que sucedería si llegases a usurpar el lugar de la Reina Blanca. Serás capas de regresarle a Wonderland su luz o lo sumergirás en la oscuridad.

―¿Cómo sabes los que me propuso la Reina Roja? ―apenas pudo articular las palabras.

El rostro del Caterpie se puso serio.  
―Porque yo se lo dije.

―¿Qué? ―Caitlin estaba conmocionada― ¿Estás diciendo que le debo de dar el control total a la Reina Roja? Pero eso no tiene sentido.

―Lo tiene si seguimos tu lógica. ―la voz de Alder era gélida.

―¡¿Cuál?! ―dijo con desesperación.

―¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tu interpretación de la Luna: _'Una persona que sufre en la oscuridad por el dolor del amor no correspondido. La respuesta clara es iluminar su mundo.'_ Luego te pregunte tu opinión sobre la Reina Roja y dijiste: _'Una mujer solitaria.'_

La cabeza de Caitlin estaba hecha un lío.

El Caterpie no había cambiado su expresión seria y su voz gélida:  
―¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no has visto el rostro de las Reinas, o por qué no has visto a ningún Rey hasta ahora?

Las piezas del rompecabezas se estaban armando poco a poco. _'Es obvio que si hay Reinas debe de haber Reyes.' 'Eso no quiere decir que esto sea un país de la maravillas en donde ellos están enamorados.'_ Las palabras de Cress retumbaron por su cabeza.

―Las piezas se encuentran repartidas por todo Wonderland... el tablero de ajedrez, la mesa de póker. ―Caitlin estaba en shock― _'No son más que simples peones y cartas que se mueven en este juego de la vida'…_ Eso fue lo que dijiste.

―En este mundo sin sentido seguimos los caprichos de nuestras dos Reinas. ―concluyó Alder.

Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca:  
―La Reina Blanca no existe ¿verdad?… Es solo una idealización…

Alder no dijo nada, pero el rostro de Caitlin se veía triste a punto de llorar.

―Algún día será verdadera, la decisión está en ti.

―No sé si pueda usurpar el lugar y entregar el trono.

―Bueno, más vale que encuentres la respuesta pronto porque no queda tiempo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Entre más lo pienses más difíciles se pondrán las cosas. ―el pokémon gusano dio media vuelta y regresó por donde venía― No dejes que el miedo en tu corazón te consuma. Lo que viste en el Bosque Desilusión no tiene porqué ser verdad, no estás sola. ―Dio un paso _"atrás"_ y desapareció.

Caitlin sonrió en medio de sus lagrimas:  
―Tú lo dijiste Darach: _'Este viaje es vital para saber qué es lo que desea. En él descubrirá quién es el Rey de su corazón y cuando encuentre la respuesta sé que ira con todo.'_

Levantó la vista para ver el cielo arcoíris, la brisa del _"norte"_ pasaba por el verde jardín. Las gotas de la fuente tocaron con gentileza la piel de la joven.

 _«Quiero ver este mundo con mis ojos, muéstrame la verdad que ocultas. Es hora de juzgar mi entorno; escuchar en lugar de oír, observar en lugar de mirar, y sobre todo, acercarme en lugar de alejarme.»_ Con total determinación se levantó. Sus grandes ojos turquesa miraron a aquella dama parada detrás de ella.

―Es un placer conocerte, carta-peón. ―dijo la Reina de Corazones ocultando su rostro tras una abanico.

 _«Por eso soy una carta-peón, para descubrir los secretos de cada uno. Qué secretos esconderá esta Reina ¿Es feliz o infeliz en este mundo rosado de amor?»_ Caminado con paso firme se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de la Reina.

 _ **13:00  
**_ El té de rosas estaba listo y los postres también, era hora del té.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	15. Cap 15 Mariposas de Amor

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 15  
Butterfree y Beautifly de Amor **

_**13:00  
**_ El té de rosas estaba listo y los postres también, era hora del té.

Sentada en un extremo de la mesa, la Reina pasaba su mano libre por la boca de la taza haciéndola sonar. Los pétalos de rosa flotaban en el té y sus ojos color esmeralda relucían al ver el líquido.

Por el otro lado Caitlin daba sorbos dubitativos a su taza, sus ojos turquesa no parpadeaban y menos se despegaban de aquella dama.

―Tienes una mirada aterradora. ―dijo la Reina.

―Estaba pensado que era un desperdicio ocultar un bello rostro tras un abanico.

―¡Oh, querida! ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

―¿No será al revés? Digo, estas tomando el té conmigo.

―Digamos que disfrutó del momento.

―¿Antes de que lleguen Marshal y Grimsley para arrasar con todo?

―Lo estoy esperando con ansias. ―rió la Reina.

 _«Hay algo raro en esta mujer. Debo de tener cuidado.»_ Caitlin le dio otro pequeño sorbo a su té de rosas.

La Reina dejó de jugar con su taza y agarró una rebanada de pastel de queso con fresas y zarzamora.  
―Me gustan los pasteles. ¿Pero a qué mujer no le gustan?

El bello abanico blanco empezaba a cerrarse. Esos milisegundos parecían una eternidad, Caitlin sentía explotar su corazón ante la espera. Y así tan rápido como fue la acción tan rápido fue lo que le siguió. El sonido del chasquido de los dedos fue lo que quedó grabado en la mente de Caitlin junto con esas alas. La Reina había chasqueado sus dedos y una oleada de Butterfrees y Beautiflys revolotearon por el jardín ocultando con sus alas la parte de arriba de su cara, lo único que Caitlin podía ver eran sus labios; había perdido su oportunidad.

―Ahora sí puedo saborear el postre. ―sonrieron aquellos labios.

En medio del aleteo de las mariposas la Reina agarró el tenedor, con gracia pinchó la fresa. Nada, absolutamente nada hubiera preparado a Caitlin para lo siguiente. Los rosados y brillantes labios de la Reina besaron la piel granulada de la fresa, sus blancos dientes mordisquearon la fruta arrancándole un pedazo, paseó su lengua por sus labios para saborear el líquido de la fruta. Y otra vez el tenedor fue directo al pastel tomando una pequeña porción de queso, el tenedor fue aprisionado entre aquellos rosados labios y después deslizado para salir limpio.

 _«¿Qué es esta sensación?»_ La joven desvió la mirada, se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho.

―¿Sientes los aleteos de las mariposas? ―la Reina parecía disfrutarlo.

Caitlin regresó su vista hacia aquellos rosados labios que le sonreían cínicamente.  
―¿Qué clase de truco es este? ―apenas podía respirar.

―No es ningún truco, es una sensación que todos sentimos. ―volvieron a sonreír los labios― Algunos le llaman _mariposas en el estomago._

Caitlin sentía un ardor en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba y la respiración se entrecortaba. Su cuerpo estaba nervioso y comenzaba a perder la razón.

―Nunca te diste cuenta porque eres una negada; en el Jardín de Rosas, y fue lo mismo aquí también, en el Castillo Corazón. ―la Reina volvió a sacar su abanico y los pokémon mariposa revolotearon por el lugar hipnotizando todo.

―¿Por qué mencionas el Jardín de Rosas? ―dijo jadeante.

―¿Crees que soy tonta?, sé que estuviste ahí, en el momento en que iba a besar a Darach.

La fuerza de Caitlin estaba disminuyendo, su vista estaba volviéndose borrosa, no podía mantener su cabeza en alto y se desplomó recargándola sobre la mesa.

―¿Ya tan rápido estas sucumbiendo? Todavía tengo muchas cosas de que hablar.

La Reina se levantó y caminó hacia ella, con gentileza levantó su cabeza y la recargó en el respaldo de la silla. En cuestión de segundos el jardín había desaparecido junto con la mesa de té, todo lo que quedó fue oscuridad. Por un instante la majestuosidad de la Reina había cambiado a la de una Emperatriz. Su silla se había convertido en un enorme trono sobre un pedestal absurdamente alto y rodeado por soldados cartas que se encontraban a sus pies.

―Sé lo que te propuso la Reina Roja. ―dijo con arrogancia y mirándola hacia abajo― Te seré sincera, ¡Detesto la competencia! Por lo tanto, mi objetivo es retenerte aquí el mayor tiempo posible.

―Eso será difícil, ―dijo jadeante― soy una carta-peón… ellos vendrán por mí.

Los ojos de la Reina se arquearon, era obvio que estaba sonriendo  
―¿Por qué crees que hechizamos a la bruja?

El corazón de Caitlin se detuvo.

―El objetivo siempre fuiste tú. ¿Crees que tu llegada a Wonderland fue coincidencia?... Solo piensa quién te trajo aquí.

Caitlin apretó con fuerza sus dientes.

―Yo fui quien le dio a Darkrai ―lo dijo con suficiencia― Cuando Darach te dejó en la entrada, esperamos pacientemente a que te encontraras con las oruga sabia. Supusimos que serias un peón blanco y cuando vinieras en busca de él te convertiríamos en una carta corazón.

Caitlin apenas pudo articular.  
―Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeabas…

―Así es. ―apretó con fuerza su puño― Jamás creí que te encontrarías con esos trillizos y te convertirías en una carta espada. ―dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse― Desde entonces mi _Escalera de Color_ ha estado retrasando a todas las espadas, incluso mande algunos soldados cartas para atacar a la Reina Roja, pero su Caballero Negro las repelió.

―¿Acaso buscas el trono blanco?

La Reina se soltó a reír.  
―No. Yo quiero que desaparezca. ―dijo con arrogancia― Wonderland no necesita ninguna Reina aparte de mí.

―Ya veo… ―dijo jadeante― pero… hay una falla en tu plan.

Los esmeraldas ojos de la Reina se tornaron serios al escuchar esas palabras.

―No pienso entregar el trono blanco.

La risa de la Reina fue escandalosa que las mariposas revolotearon por el lugar.  
―No te conviene tenerme como enemiga, niña. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy la Reina más letal de todo Wonderland, la flor más bella del jardín, la Rosa Roja de la pasión, la Reina de Corazones, esa soy yo!

La Reina se levantó de su trono, las mariposas revolotearon y los soldados carta se tiraron a los pies de la Reina para ser pisados mientras bajaba las escaleras, era como ver una diosa entre simples mortales.

―Así que tenlo en mente. ―y acarició el rostro de la joven― Aunque ahora no sé si debo de agradecerte el que seas una carta espada.

Caitlin sintió que su corazón saltaba, esa Reina le provocaba escalofríos. El miedo se intensifico cuando la vio pararse detrás de ella y esconder su rostro en su cabello. La Reina le acarició la espalda y después agarró sus brazos, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo siendo manipulada por un ser perverso.

―Hasta el momento no hay persona alguna que no haya perdido la cabeza por mí. ―Se burló. Tras eso la soltó.

La oscuridad desaparecía y otra vez estaban en el jardín. Con toda soberbia la Reina caminó hacia el valet que recién llegaba y acarició su rostro.

―Prepárala. El juego de croquet ya está por empezar.

Caitlin no le despegó la mirada _. «Esta mujer es perversa. Si no hago algo Marshal y Grimsley se verán en problemas.»_

Con sumo cuidado Darach jaló la silla y se acomodó para cargarla entre sus brazos.  
―Una mujer enamorada es peligrosa, pero dejando eso de lado luce más hermosa.

 _«¿Me estás diciendo que trata de vengarse porque el Rey no le corresponde? ¿O hay algún motivo oculto?»_

 _ **14:40  
**_ Acostada en su cama Caitlin podía sentir que los efectos del amor ya estaban pasando.

―Ya estoy recuperando mis facultades cognoscitivas.

Darach sonrió:  
―El amor es un sentimiento que inhibe los sentidos, no hay forma de evitarlo y cuando sé es presa de él no hay mundo más que el propio.

―¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo fui una negada? ―dijo molesta.

―Eso es imposible señorita, ¿acaso ya lo olvido? ―le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Caitlin tomó la mano de su fiel amigo; Darach la acercó a él y le tomó de la cintura estirando su brazo izquierdo. Y Comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuarto.

―¿Recuerda el día en que le enseñe a bailar?

―Cómo olvidarlo. Te pisé muchas veces.

―Fueron 67 pisotones, 32 patadas y 15 golpes de giro. Y eso fue en la primera pieza.

―¡¿Cómo es que alguien puede llevar la cuenta de algo así?!

―Señorita, solo he tenido ojos para usted desde el día en que la conocí.

La mirada profunda que se proyectaba a través de esos lentes tenía una chispa de soledad. Caitlin sintió como el agarre de Darach se intensificaba, en un giro rápido la aprisionó contra la pared más cercana.

―¿Darach?

―Las cosas están bien tal y como están ¿no lo creé? ―su voz era más grave― No hay necesidad de cambiarlas.

―Qué quieres decir…

―Estoy tratando de decirle que no se vaya, quédese conmigo en el Castillo Corazón. ―susurró en el oído de la joven y aplicó más fuerza en el agarre― Por favor no se vaya…

Caitlin sentía resurgir los efectos del amor, empezaba a perder la cordura.  
―¿Esto es por la Reina?

―Esto es por Wonderland…

Caitlin no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

―Wonderland no necesita cambiar, ―lo dijo con pesar― está bien tal y como está.

Caitlin liberó su brazo izquierdo y acto seguido lo empujó.  
―¡¿Quién es el que habla?! ¡¿Son tus sentimientos o los de ella?!

―¡Esto es por mí! ―Darach estaba exaltado― ¡¿Acaso no lo ve?! ¡Usted se dirige a un camino al cual yo no le puedo seguir!

―¡Eso no tiene sentido! ―Caitlin fue empujando a Darach hasta la puerta― ¡Vete!

―Señorita, solo escuché…

―¡Vete! ¡No quiero escucharte!

Darach ya había sido empujado fuera de la recamara, la puerta de cerró de golpe y el sondo del seguro se escuchó.

―¡Señorita! ―golpeó con fuerza la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

Recargó su cabeza en la puerta y se dejó caer.  
―Si usted toma ese camino… Una nueva Reina resurgirá y con ella un Rey… ―dio un suspiro y se llevó las manos a su cabello― ¿Por qué no me quiere escuchar?

 _ **15:30  
**_ La hora del aclamado juego de croquet había llegado. Siendo escoltada nuevamente contra su voluntad, en esta ocasión por las cartas soldado y vistiendo un traje de pantalón capri negro con una blusa rosa pálido y zapatos deportivos, fue llevada al salón principal del Castillo Corazón, el Bosque Rosado.

El armonioso Bosque Rosado había sido convertido en un campo de batalla. Cubierto de inmensos arcos, algunos dudosos botones de colores implantados por todo el lugar, trampas descaradamente visibles, y al final, flechas fluorescentes de color rosa que señalaban el camino a seguir para llegar al banderín. Todo eso resaltaba que esto no era un campo de croquet normal.

Caitlin ya se había resignado a la locura de este mundo pero aun así dio un suspiró con pesadez.  
―Enserio, ¿qué pasa por la cabeza de esta Reina?

―Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ―dijo una voz detrás de ella con total calma.

Se sobresaltó y rápido se giró para encontrarse con un par de la manera más relajada.  
―¡Grimsley, Marshal! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

―La Reina nos invito a su juego de croquet. ―la reluciente armadura del Caballero Blanco era igual de reluciente que su actitud relajada.

―Mira que hacer un juego de croquet al final de la partida. ―musitó Grimsley― Por cierto ¿Cómo has estado carta número 2?

―¿Eso es lo primero que te viene a la mente? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir algo por haber escapado?

―Es muy tedioso. ―lo dijo sin tacto― Cuando la mansión me aviso que te estabas escapando lo considere tedioso. También cuando esos tres se molestaron por no haberte detenido fue muy tedioso. Incluso cuando el Caballero Blanco dijo que estabas en peligro en el Castillo Carmesí…

 _«Este tipo.»  
―_¡Esta bien, comprendo, no necesitas continuar!

―Pero de todas formas aquí estamos. ―dijo Marshal― Parece que la Reina te está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuese un sacrificio.

Ambos le voltearon a ver con seriedad, tras un tiempo parecía que lo estaban considerando y luego tuvieron una plática de miradas.

 _«¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa por la mente de estos dos?!»_ Caitlin respiró profundo, tenía que recuperar la cordura… O tal vez no.

En ese instante las luces del Castillo Corazón se apagaron y el sonido de trompetas se escuchó. Un juego de luces de varios colores formaron figuras en el suelo y alumbraron una pequeña parte del pasto. El suelo se cimbró y el pasto se dividió, un par de compuertas se abrieron revelando una plataforma que ascendía con un pedestal. Justo sobre el pedestal estaba la Reina de Corazones posando de la manera más digna. La caprichosa Reina vestía con un top en forma de corazón, falda corta en la parte delantera donde exhibía sus piernas y la parte trasera era larga. Ocultando su rostro portaba unos enormes lentes oscuros en forma de corazón.

Acompañada con fuegos artificiales la Reina bajó del pedestal y las cartas soldado se tiraron al suelo por donde ella pasaba. El resto de los soldados la escoltaron por su camino marchando al compás del movimiento seductor de la Reina. Mariposas, flamencos, pétalos de rosas y joyas en forma de corazón resplandecían por el camino hipnotizándolo todo. Cuando llegó al final del trayecto dos soldados se agacharon y la Reina se subió en sus hombros. Girando bajo aquel ambiente seductor la Reina lanzó besos a todos los presentes. La espectacular coreografía terminó cuando fue bajada frente a Marshal y Grimsley.

―Gracias por venir, Conde, Caballero Blanco. ―la Reina estiró sus manos para tocar sus rostros…

―Detén tus garras arpía. ―Caitlin la frenó.

La Reina se soltó a reír:  
―Eres la primera que me dice eso. ―y la sonrisa cínica volvió a salir― Pero descuida, solo puedo hechizar a una persona a la vez y por el momento esa eres tú. ―la Reina acarició el rostro de la joven y ésta se sonrojó.

Caminando por donde venia, la Reina tomó asiento en el trono de gemas rosadas, el pedestal se había transformado. Con toda la elegancia y de manera imponente yacía sobre él.

―¿Aceptan los términos, Conde, Caballero Blanco?

―Sí. ―contestó Marshal.

―Sin objeción. ―dijo Grimsley.

―¿Términos de qué? ―preguntó Caitlin.

―Pronto lo veras. ―rió la Reina ―Muy bien, las reglas del juego de croquet son simples. En vista de que el Conde no tiene sus cartas aceptare que se una con el Caballero Blanco. Por lo tanto los jugadores seremos el Conde y yo, el As junto con el caballero serán nuestros compañeros.

Todos asintieron.

Caitlin estaba perdida, ella no tenía pareja.  
―¿Y… yo?

―Tu papel es el más sencillo de todos. ―dijo la Reina― Tú eres la pelota.

El poco sentido común que quedaba en Caitlin había desaparecido por completo.

―El objetivo es ―prosiguió la Reina― llevar la pelota hasta el banderín de meta con el mayor número de puntos. El Caballero Blanco y el As de Corazones pelearan por la pelota para pasar debajo de un arco y acumular puntos, pero, cuidado al caer en las trampas o los perderán. La función del Conde y la mía son de apoyo, nosotros golpearemos los botones que hay implementados por todo el lugar para poder ayudar a nuestro compañero y obstaculizar al rival.

―Como era de esperarse de la Reina. Un magnifico juego. ―habló Darach.

―¡¿Qué acaso no hay algún lugar que esté libre de sus locuras?! ―Caitlin se exaltó.

―¿Pero qué dices? ―habló la Reina de manera indignada― El Castillo Carmesí es igual. ¿Acaso no lo viste cuando entraste?

―¡Es obvio que fui capturada!

―Que lastima. ―se compadeció la Reina― El Castillo Carmesí es un parque de atracciones. A mí me gustaría jugar en él.

―Sí, te comprendo. ―dijo Grimsley― Está la caverna de los gritos.

―El pozo de pus. ―siguió la Reina.

―La ruleta de la tortura.

―El camino del sacrificio.

―¡Suficiente! ―Caitlin volvió a perder la calma― ¡Fue bueno el habérmelos pedido!

―¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué no tienes espíritu de aventura? ―dijeron los dos al unísono.

 _«Estos dos.»_

―Yo implemente algunos en mi _Road to Hell_ después de que mis soldados atacaran el Castillo Carmesí y me contaran lo que vieron.

―Mira que atacar a la Reina Roja. Por cierto tienes que mostrarme tu _Road to Hell_ , mi mansión necesita nuevas aventuras.

―¡No, tu mansión ya es demasiado extraña! ―dijo Caitlin.

Ambos le voltearon a ver:  
―¡Pero siempre se puede mejorar! ―volvieron a decir al unísono con mucho entusiasmo.

 _«¡Son tal para cual!»_

―Disculpen, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema. ―interrumpió Darach.

―Es verdad. ―la Reina retomó su postura― Aquel que lleve a la pelota al banderín de meta con el mayor número de puntos será el ganador y se quedara con la carta-peón. ―Una sonrisa malvada surgió de aquellos rosados labios― Que gane el mejor.

El Conde se ajustó el sombrero de copa y estiró su bastón, ahora parecía un taco de billar. Una carta soldado le entregó a la Reina un palo de golf.

―Primero la damas. ―dijo Grimsley.

La Reina se levantó y le sonrió.  
―Pelota, será mejor que empieces a correr.

Caitlin tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba renuente.

―Si no corres Darach te atrapara y tomare eso como si quisieras quedarte conmigo en el Castillo Corazón. ―la Reina se acomodó para golpear una bola blanca de tamaño pequeño.

―Esperen un segundo ustedes dos. ―dijo molesta― Se supone que este es un juego de croquet. ¡Por qué rayos Grimsley tiene un taco de billar y tú un palo de golf!

Los dos mencionados ladearon la cabeza:  
―¿Qué no conoces la historia del croquet? ―dijeron en coro.

 _«¡Son como dos gotas de agua!»  
_ ―Olvídenlo… ―la joven se resignó― Empezare a correr…

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas Caitlin se adentró en el bosque rosado, el juego había comenzado.

La Reina levantó su palo de golf y golpeó con fuerza la bola, elevándose sobre la copa de los árboles la bola dio en un botón azul y la trampa fue activada.

Caitlin había llegado a un callejón sin salida, el río había crecido convirtiéndose en rápidos y lo peor es que estaba infestado de cocodrilos. Asustada retrocedió… y de la nada un brazo le agarró, era Marshal.

―El obstáculo son los cocodrilos, tenemos que cruzar el río para llegar al primer arco. ―Marshal cargó a Caitlin sobre su hombro.

―¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

―Bueno… supongo que así.

El Caballero Blanco le dio una patada a un árbol tumbándolo desde la raíz. El tronco viajaba por los rápidos con sus dos pasajeros, los cocodrilos nadaban detrás de ellos.

El Conde pulió la punta del taco y con hábil destreza golpeó la bola blanca, chocando contra la pared y después rebotando en un tronco finalizó dando en un botón verde.

―Esos cocodrilos se ven hambrientos. ―la joven se aferró a Marshal.

Las poderosas mandíbulas de los cocodrilos despedazaba el tronco del árbol. Marshal tenía que pensar rápido, tanto los cocodrilos como el As estaban cerca. La salvación llegó de cielo, un par de lianas acudieron a su ayuda.

―Perdóname por esto. ―Marshal enroscaba una liana en la cintura de la joven.

―No estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que es, ¿verdad? ―no se veía muy segura de plan.

―¿Acaso hay de otra?

―¡Sí la hay! ―el gritó se escuchó lejano.

Marshal había columpiado a Caitlin hacia el otro extremo del río. Agarró otra liana y se columpió en ella. Ya del otro lado los dos lograron cruzar el primer arco.

―Una pequeña victoria ―rió la Reina― Pero esta guerra apenas empieza.

Otra vez el palo de golf golpeó con fuerza la bola blanca, volando y volando la pelota dio en un botón naranja.

Marshal y Caitlin toparon con una pared rocosa.

―Escalar. ―concluyó el Caballero Blanco.

―No, si rodeamos seguro encontraremos otro camino.

―Puede ser, pero ese As no está pisando los talones.

Con tremenda agilidad el As de Corazones se acercaba de manera amenazante.

Y de la nada todo tembló.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Caitlin estaba otra vez asustada.

La pared rocosa se partió revelando una zanja, las rocas se desprendieron y rodaron por el acantilando. Rodando y rodando aquellas rocas se convirtieron en avalancha. El Caballero Blanco las esquivaba protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña Caitlin.

―¡Cuidado! ―Caitlin salió debajo de Marshal al ver una enorme roca.

Sin más opción el Caballero Blanco arrojó a la joven hacia un lugar seguro.

―¡Marshal!

―Lo siento peón pero creo que este arco es para el As.

Y así fue, el As atravesó el arco junto con Caitlin.

La batalla continuó; la Reina golpeaba con fuerza su palo de golf y el Conde utilizaba sus técnicas de billar. Entre lanzamientos de un lado al otro Caitlin comenzaba a marearse, prácticamente se sentía una pelota de playa. Escalando montañas, yendo por ríos, buceando en el lago, montando las aves del bosque, esquivando pozos sin fondo, e incluso el típico truco del tronco del árbol amarrado con cuerdas estaba presente para ser un obstáculo. En medio de la batalla Caitlin dirigió sus ojos turquesa al marcador.

―12-9, favor la Reina. ―dijo con cansancio― Si esto continúa ellos perderán el juego.

Y ahí estaba ella, sobre un risco.

―Señorita, ―Darach apareció ofreciéndole su mano― es muy peligroso estar en este lugar, por favor venga conmigo.

Caitlin le contempló por un rato.

―Sabes Darach, algunas veces es bueno ser egoísta. ―le dedico una gentil sonrisa.

Con determinación brincó del risco. El As de Corazones, la Reina e incluso el Conde no podían creer lo que veían.

―¡Marshal! ―gritó a todo pulmón― ¡Atrápame!

Los pájaros salieron despavoridos, los árboles estaban siendo golpeados con fuerza. Ahí estaba él, corriendo con todas sus energías para atraparla.

La Reina mordió su labio, estaba molesta.

―¿Qué es el amor para ti? ―dijo con cizaña, el Conde parecía disfrutar del momento.

―Una pequeña falla no alterara el resultado. ―sonrió cínicamente― Siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Darach suspiró:  
―Señorita, no debe de saltar a los brazos de otro hombre tan fácilmente.

Y la carrera se retomó…

―14-14 ―Caitlin estaba agotada, ya no podía más.

―Solo quedan dos arcos. ―habló Marshal― No creo que la Reina lo vaya a poner tan fácil.

―Y que sugieres…

―Dejarlo a la suerte. ―dijo Grimsley llegando junto a ellos― La suerte también es una habilidad.

―Como me gustaría ver el mundo de una manera tan simple como tú. ―dijo Caitlin.

―En eso estás equivocada, mi querida carta 2. ―su expresión había cambiado.

―En vista de que estamos empatados sugiero hacerlo puntos al triple. ―intervino la Reina llegando al lugar― Sería molesto que termináramos en un 15-15.

―No creo que ese sea el marcador. ―habló Caitlin― Hare todo lo posible por pasar esos arcos junto a Marshal.

La Reina se molestó:  
―Creo que esto requerirá medidas drásticas. ―y golpeó un botón de color rojo.

Unas tablillas blancas y otras negras con puntos en sus caras cayeron de la nada.

―¿Fichas de dominó? ―Caitlin las miró con extrañes.

―Es imposible resistirse a no tirarlas. ―y con un movimiento de dedo Marshal empujó la primera.

Una a una las fichas de dominó fueron cayendo en cadena, las fichas negras rodearon a la blancas y un mensaje apareció: _Road to Hell._

Caitlin casi se desmaya cuando vio el mensaje.

―¿Todavía creen que la suerte está de su lado? ―se burló la Reina.

No quedaba de otra, Grimsley, Marshal y Caitlin iba a aceptar todo.

*Pip~pip* se escuchó un chillido agudo. Los animales del bosque rosado gritaron y los cupidos aparecieron cargando una enorme pantalla.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Caitlin estaba desconcertada.

Un pequeño mapa de Wonderland se mostró en la pantalla, dividido en casillas de ajedrez y otras de póker aparecieron las respectivas figuras de cartas y piezas de ajedrez.

―Parece que la suerte está a mi favor. ―dijo con satisfacción la Reina.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Caitlin.

―Es la Batalla Final. ―dijo Marshal con tono frío.

―¿Qué?

―¿Ves esas figuras? ―dijo la Reina― Parece que una batalla se está llevando a cabo en el Bosque Desilusión.

Caitlin volvió a ver la pantalla. Un punto rojo parpadeaba en el mapa de Wonderland, al parecer las cartas espada: As, Joker y Diez; tenían un encuentro contra la _Escalera de Color_ y el Rey de Corazones. Y por si fuera poco, también estaba la Reina Roja junto a su Caballero Negro.

―No puede ser… ―Caitlin volteó a ver a Marshal y a Grimsley.

―Así son las reglas peón. ―dijo Marshal al ver su preocupación― Solo hay un ganador.

―Nuestro juego de croquet se anula. ―dijo la Reina rompiendo el ambiente― ¿De quién será el trono Blanco?

Grimsley chasqueó la lengua y arrojó el sombre de copa, ajustó su taco de billar para convertirlo en un bastón. Marshal agarró a Caitlin dispuesto a llevársela. Darach se preparó para retener al Caballero Blanco mientras la Reina le cortaba el paso al Conde.

―Discúlpame si soy ruda Conde. ―la Reina sonrió con satisfacción.

La acción fue repentina. El chasquido de los dedos se escuchó… Caitlin volvió a ver esa escena. Con desesperación intentó zafarse del agarre de Marshal.

―Ya eres mío. ―dijo la Reina.

―¡Grimsley, no la veas! ―gritó Caitlin.

Las alas de los Butterfree y Beautifly revolotearon por todo el Bosque Rosado. Envuelta en pétalos de rosa roja, la Reina envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del Conde.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Uf, este capítulo salió largo, quería dividirlo en dos pero al final lo deje. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no vemos en el siguiente. Saludos a todos.**


	16. Cap 16 Del Amor al Odio

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 16  
Del Amor al Odio**

Ya lo habían anunciado las fichas de dominó, pero que sus ojos estuvieran viendo esas palabras envueltas en llamas era otra cosa. Los enormes ojos rojos que sacaban fuego, las fauces bien abiertas de aquel león de piedra que daban el acceso, y por si fuera poco, los gritos de lamentos que desde lo más profundo de las entrañas de la caverna salían. Eso era lo que decía con su nombre envuelto en llamas grabado en la frente del león de piedra: _Road to Hell._

Caitlin dio un suspiro de resignación, a estas alturas ya no tenía gracia conservar la cordura. Con pesar volteó a ver al par que le acompañaba: Marshal no se veía preocupado en absoluto, al contrario, realizaba ejercicios estirando sus piernas y brazos listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Por el otro lado Grimsley estaba con su semblante sereno y para el colmo bostezando, su mirada perspicaz había desaparecido y quedaba opacada por una mirada sentimental. Caitlin se giró enfadada y pateó la primera roca que vio lanzándola dentro de las fauces del león.

*Roarrr* se escuchó dentro de la cueva cuando la piedra se perdió.

―Tranquilízate, que vas a alborotar a las ánimas. ―dijo Grimsley.

―Ay, pero mira quién esta como si nada. ¡El perfecto títere de la Reina!

*Roarrr* volvió a escucharse dentro del león seguido de una llamarada que salía por la boca.

―Peón, ―habló Marshal tocándole el hombro―recuerda lo que dijo la Reina.

Caitlin se cruzó de brazos, el simple hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes le hacía hervir la sangre.

Y una segunda llamarada salió de la boca del león.

 **Flashback**

Y ahí estaba la Reina de Corazones, envuelta en pétalos de Rosa Roja y con sus brazos había atrapado el cuello del Conde. Con desesperación Caitlin luchó del agarre de Marshal pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, aquella dama de rosados labios había juntado los suyos con los del Conde.

―No puede ser… ―balbuceó Caitlin en shock.

Con coqueteo la Reina abrió sus ojos para mirar los celestes ojos del Conde.  
―No podrás negarte a ninguna orden. ―paseó su dedo índice por los labios de él.

―¡Mujer tramposa! ―gritó Caitlin.

La Reina jugueteó con su largo cabello y sin despegar la vista del Conde habló:  
―En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Chasqueó sus dedos y el piso se cimbró, desde lo más profundo de la tierra un rugido se escuchó.

―Disfruten el infierno.

Un hoyo negro apareció debajo de Marshal y Caitlin. En medio de la confusión la Reina empujó a Grimsley junto a ellos.

―El _Road to Hell_ responde a los estados de humor de una mujer. ―sonrió con malicia― Que se diviertan.

Los tres quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras. No les dio tiempo de responder debido a que cayeron por un tobogán que los llevaba a su perdición.

 **Fin del Flashback**

―Había escuchado que cuando uno enfrenta el desamor es como vivir un infierno. ―dijo Marshal― Quizás esta es la manera de vengarse de la Reina por haber sido rechazada.

―No me retracto de mi decisión. ―Caitlin estaba orgullosa consigo misma― Al final puede librarme de su manipulación… pero otro fue hechizado.

―Infierno o no debo de admitir que la Reina de Corazones hizo un buen trabajo en adaptar los elementos más importantes del Castillo Carmesí. ―dijo Grimsley observando el entorno e ignorando el comentario.

―¡¿Cómo puedes alabar a esa mujer?! ―y el orgullo despareció por la ira.

Hubo un temblor proveniente del interior de la caverna seguido de un estruendo.

―Carta número dos, ―dijo Grimsley mirándola de reojo― esta no es exactamente mi idea de diversión. Admito que me gusta la tortura siempre y cuando no me incluya.

―No crees que te estás contradiciendo. ―Caitlin le miró fijamente― Hace rato dijiste que querías dar un paseo por el Castillo Carmesí, ¿y ahora te niegas a pasear por el _Road to Hell_ a pesar de que lo pediste?

―El Castillo Carmesí es un parque de diversiones donde uno disfruta del sufrimiento de otros; en cambio el _Road to Hell_ es mi propio sufrimiento el que sirve de diversión a otros. Y si mal no recuerdo le pedí a la Reina que me lo mostrara no que quería participar en él. Son dos cosas muy diferentes.

 _«Este tipo.»  
_ ―Ya he tenido suficiente. ―molesta se encaminó a la boca del león― Yo iré por mi lado y ustedes irán por el suyo, así no sufrirán.

―Alto ahí peón. ―Marshal le frenó―Según el mapa tenemos que llegar a la sección 6 donde se encuentra la salida, pero aquí dice que tenemos que cruzar en grupo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―contestó de manera sorpresiva.

―Trabajar en equipo… ―Grimsley parecía pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio…

―No me molestaría si no fuera una carta temperamental y un caballero que no cumplió con su deber. ―concluyó.

―¡Ahhh! ―gritó molesta.

Hubo una explosión, se escuchó mucho ajetreo dentro de la cueva por unos minutos… y después silencio.

―Supongo que viviremos una aventura peligrosa. ―concluyó Marshal.

 _ **1° sección**_

Luego de haber atravesado la boca del león, el grupo siguió el camino de piedra en forma de serpiente suspendido en un acantilado con cascadas. El pintoresco lugar recubierto de piedra volcánica, cuarzo y zircón, era alumbrado por unas extrañas enredaderas fluorescentes que se alimentaban del cuarzo.

Caitlin más asustada que nunca se aferró de Marshal, pues no tenía ni la menor idea desde cuándo adquirió el miedo a las alturas. Marshal caminaba con paso lento pero en varias ocasiones sintió la necesidad de cargarla y caminar más rápido, idea que desechó pronto al ver a Grimsley, que encabezaba la excursión, embelesado con dicho lugar.

―¿Ya llegamos? ―preguntó con voz ahogada desde la espalda de Marshal.

―Falta poco. ―le contestó.

―¿Por qué no te distraes con el paisaje? ―dijo Grimsley― Las cascadas están radiantes.

Marshal endureció su rostro y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. En esa situación lo mejor era tener a Caitlin distraída en lugar de furibunda. Pero el Conde no pensaba de esa manera, él quería saber que atrocidad podría ocurrir con ese camino de serpiente suspendido a varios metros sobre unas cascadas.

―No quiero. ―contestó aniñada para sorpresa de ambos.

El final del camino era visible, el puente de serpiente arribaba en una montaña negra que parecía más de cristal que de tierra.

―Diamante negro. ―dijo Grimsley cuando la tocó.

La extraña montaña reflejaba al grupo distorsionándolos, altos, flacos, ondulados, bajos, anchos, etc.

 _«Se parece al cuarto de los espejos de la mansión…»_ Recordó con melancolía a los trillizos. Exhaló con pesar y contempló con detenimiento a Marshal y Grimsley; ellos parecían observar un misterioso péndulo.

*Tic tac* *Tic tac* Sonaba y oscilaba el péndulo de reloj antiguo señalando las dos direcciones que eran caminos.

Caitlin también lo observó intrigada. El sonido monótono y el balanceo suave eran casi tan hipnóticos que te hacían olvidar por completo en dónde estabas. Siguiendo con los ojos el compás del movimiento por un instante la joven sintió la tremenda necesidad de patear algo. Y el _Road to Hell_ se avivó…

El interior de la montaña de diamante explotó haciendo que se cuarteara. El puente de serpiente comenzó a desmoronarse. Por alguna extraña razón hacía calor y era sofocante. Las cascadas de agua con un hermoso tono azulado se tiñeron de rojo vivo y chisporroteaban. Todo tenía sentido ahora, el agua se había convertido en lava, una ardiente lava que amenazaba con inundar la sala.

―¿Cómo puede ser posible que un diamante se quiebre? ―Caitlin estaba estupefacta― ¿Qué está pasando?

―Carta número 2, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que te alteró ahora? ―dijo Grimsley.

―No hay tiempo para discutirlo. ―dijo Marshal― Tenemos dos caminos enfrente.

―Da igual el camino. ― replicó Grimsley― Tomemos el más cercano.

El oscilante péndulo había aumentado su velocidad a tal grado que podría salirse de su órbita. Con rapidez el grupo logró esquivarlo y correr por uno de los caminos.

―¿Hacia dónde lleva este camino? ―preguntó Caitlin muy inquieta.

―Bueno, estamos seguros de que nos lleva a un lugar, como todos los caminos. ―dijo Grimsley.

―Trate de aprenderme el mapa pero era muy confuso, la primera sección cuenta con seis lugares; una montaña rusa, un carrusel, una noria, una casa embrujada, carros chocones y alberca de pelotas. ―dijo Marshal― Pero solo había dos caminos, no lo comprendo del todo.

Jadeantes y agotando hasta el último aliento de sus pulmones el trío notó que el terreno parecía elevarse, pues ejercían más fuerza al andar. El camino elevado terminó pero ahora tenían la tortura de recorrer un par de escalera que los llevaba hacia arriba.

―Es broma ¿verdad? ―dijo Caitlin cuando las vio perderse de su vista.

Después de escalar arduamente y llegar a una zona segura el grupo divisó como la montaña se hundía en un lago de lava. El péndulo se había convertido en una pequeña isla flotando a la deriva entre baldosas de cristal. Un nuevo camino había nacido.

―Carta número 2, es satisfactorio ver cómo puedes destruir y crear con tus emociones. ―dijo Grimsley― Aunque voy a declarar que fue bueno el no verte explotar mientras cruzábamos la serpiente.

Tras la excitante aventura el grupo siguió su curso, ese camino ¿hacia qué lugar los llevaba? La respuesta llegó pronto cuando escucharon una tonadita pegajosa que parecía producirles sueño. Prendiendo y apagando estaban las tejas de colores siguiendo el ritmo de la musiquita. Sostenido por un poste hecho de caramelo girando y girando en aquella base circular con estrellas. Arriba y abajo, prendiendo y apagando, estaba las figuras de Arcanine, Ponyta, Zebstrika y una carroza.

―El carrusel. ―dijo un desilusionado Grimsley.

―¿Y que se supone que haremos aquí? ―Caitlin volteó a ver a Marshal.

―No lo sé. Acerquémonos para ver.

―Hay una letrero. ―dijo Grimsley leyendo.

 _Bajo truenos y lluvia el Zebstrika corrió.  
Una princesa lloró desconsolada  
y el príncipe gritó._

 _Representa la historia con el carrusel._

―Mmm… ―Caitlin intercalaba su mirada de desconcierto entre el carrusel y el letrero― Bueno…, yo haré el papel de princesa.

―Me niego. ―dijo secamente Grimsley― No pienso interpretar eso.

Caitlin un poco confundida por la actitud de Grimsley dirigió su mirada hacia Marshal.

―Olvídalo peón. Ya te dije sobre mi complexión.

―Son un par de aguafiestas. ―masculló la joven.

―Oh, ¿quién es ahora la que aclama por un poco de loca diversión? ―susurró Grimsley en el oído de Caitlin.

―¡Yo solo quiero subirme al carrusel! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un berrinche.

La musiquita soñolienta del carrusel se detuvo, las luces dejaron de prenderse, el poste de caramelo dejó de girar y por ende los muñecos también.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento. ―habló Marshal.

Las luces del carrusel se encendieron de un color naranja intenso como si fuera el ocaso. La musiquita volvió a sonar pero ahora era una tonada tétrica. El poste de caramelo reanudo su girar ahora en sentido invertido.

― _Imperdonable. ―dijo una voz._

― _Totalmente imperdonable. ―dijo una segunda voz con tono trémulo._

― _Tienen que subir. ―dijo una tercera voz._

El grupo desconcertado intercambió miradas.

Truenos acompañados con bolas de fuego salieron del carrusel. Y un rugido se escuchó.

―Empiezo a creer que venir en grupo sí fue una mala idea. ―dijo Marshal.

Aumentando la velocidad el carrusel comenzó a sacar chispas. Se balanceó de un lado a otro y al final sucedió; el carrusel perdió el control. Desplomado en el suelo las figuras de Arcanine, Ponyta y Zebstrika se levantaron con sus ojos encendidos.

― _Imperdonable. ―dijeron los tres― La princesa tiene que montar._

Corriendo hacia ellos las tres figuras jalaban el carruaje.

―¡Ya no quiero! ―gritó asustada.

―Muñecos diabólicos. ―Grimsley se veía bastante feliz.

Caitlin agarró a Grimsley para comenzar a correr.

Corriendo con todas sus energías por un camino desconocido el grupo logró ver un nuevo péndulo delante de ellos. El oscilante péndulo señalaba dos caminos.

―¡Derecha! ―gritaron los tres.

Y nuevamente había escaleras.

Grimsley las miró con duda.

 _ **2° sección.**_

―¿Otro camino de serpiente? ―Marshal miró con inquietud.

―En verdad es intrigante. ―dijo Grimsley llevando una mano a su boca y escudriñando el lugar.

―¿Por qué siempre están suspendidos sobre un acantilado? ―Caitlin otra vez estaba aferrada a Marshal.

―Error. ―dijo Grimsley liderando el grupo― Esta vez sí tiene razón de ser, es un puente.

―No me importa si es un puente, estoy harta de estos caminos.

Y no hubo más que decir por un tiempo. Mientras seguían cruzando el puente Marshal se detuvo de golpe, Caitlin chocó contra su espalda y se sobó la nariz.

―¿Por qué te detienes? Todavía no terminamos de cruzar.

―Peón…, allí… adelante. ―la voz de Marshal sonaba rara, como incrédula.

Caitlin se asomó desde la espalda de Marshal, sus ojos turquesa chocaron contra un Grimsley que no movía ni un musculo ni para respirar, estaba congelado. La razón de que los dos estuvieran pasmados era la enorme estructura que se levantaba frente a ellos, una réplica exacta de la Mansión Blanca.

―Taimada. ―vociferó Grimsley apretando su puño― ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?

Caitlin guardó silencio, anteriormente había visto a Grimsley molesto pero no tanto como lo estaba ahora. El Conde desprendía un aura fría que podía congelarte si le tocabas. Marshal trató de tranquilizarlo, cosa inútil ya que él le alejó molesto.

―Si eso es lo que quiere lo haremos a su manera. ―se giró abruptamente hacia ellos― Caballero Blanco, carga con la carta que vamos muy lento.

―Es-Espera… ―se quejó Caitlin evitando a Marshal― Grimsley qué piensas hacer.

―Entrar en esa replica te servirá de entrenamiento para la real.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Caitlin no podía comprender del todo la mente de ese hombre― Es una locura… ¡Estás loco!

―Apresúrate.

―¡Me niego! ―Caitlin caminó hacia él― No sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza pero puedo suponer que es una locura. No te das cuenta de que la Reina hizo esto para ver tu reacción y acelerar mi decisión.

―¡Ya lo sé!

―¡Entonces no caigas en su juego!

―Carta número 2, tienes un papel en este lugar y tu deber es seguirlo conforme a las reglas. ―dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la mansión.

Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para la joven.  
―¿Esos es lo que soy?… ¿Un simple objeto?… ¿Un objeto para conseguir un propósito?

―Eso no es verdad. ―Marshal se le acercó y le habló con suavidad― Esta alterado, no creas todo lo que dice.

―Lo dijo a conciencia. ―Caitlin desvió la mirada y su cabello tapó su rostro.

Marshal buscó dentro de su bolsillo y encontró un pequeño pañuelo de seda.  
―Aunque trates de ocultarlo siempre se delata cuando una mujer llora.

Marshal limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Caitlin. Con ternura la joven le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos acuosos. Marshal le regresó el gesto.

―¿Llorar? ―Grimsley se giró y se les quedó viendo.

Marshal volteó a verlo con seriedad mientras que Caitlin se escondía detrás de él.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Marshal.

―Todavía seguimos en el…

La frase quedó incompleta, no había necesidad de terminarla. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó por la zona y el puente de serpiente se giró quedando cruzado. El grupo se miró entre ellos y de repente cayeron. El camino de serpiente se convirtió en una rampa.

 _ **1° sección**_

Tras caer por la rampa de serpiente el grupo llegó a un lugar que les hizo rebotar. Incrédulos por el entorno se quedaron sin habla.

―E-esto es… ¿la alberca de pelotas? ―Caitlin estaba desconcertada.

Grimsley adoptó su postura seria.  
―Ya no tengo la menor duda.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó Marshal.

―Los caminos del _Road to Hell_ son como un juego de mesa. En pocas palabras _serpientes y escaleras_.

―¿Serpientes y escaleras? ―dijo Marshal.

―Sí. Un juego de subir y bajar pero en modo invertido. ―continuó Grimsley― Si la carta-peón se enoja logramos subir un peldaño con las escaleras, pero si ella es infeliz deslizamos por la rampa de la serpiente cayendo un nivel.

―¡Qué clase de juego es este! ―Caitlin estaba exaltada.

―Sí. Qué clase de juego tan retorcido es este. ―Grimsley se veía molesto.

―¡No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti!

―En todo caso ―habló Marshal― tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a subir.

Grimsley dio una risa siniestra y se dirigió hacia Caitlin. La joven retrocedió asustada, Grimsley con tono sutil mantuvo una conversación en la que Caitlin parecía animada, tras unos minutos se volvió acalorada y todo terminó en un disgusto.

Y el _Road to Hell_ se avivó…  
La alberca de pelotas estalló como si fueran palomitas de maíz. Lo siguiente que se vio fue una enorme olla de aluminio vertiendo su contenido, mantequilla caliente. El mar de mantequilla quemó algunas palomitas y ahogó a otras. Con desesperación el grupo corrió hacia el péndulo que oscilaba señalando dos caminos. Y tomaron el de la izquierda subiendo las escaleras.

 _ **2° sección**_

Tras volver a subir y llegar al fin a la cima el grupo respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Caitlin.

―En la Mansión Oscura. ―le respondió Grimsley.

Los ojos turquesa de Caitlin se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso. Con vacilación levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse de frente con una réplica exacta de la mansión de Grimsley. Las gárgolas, el arco del tiempo en reversa, las espadas grabadas en la pared y esa puerta en forma de as.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó la joven.

―Los cuatro poderes de Wonderland están aquí. ―habló Marshal― Qué pretende esa Reina ¿Quiere hacernos retroceder?

―Quizás… ―dijo Grimsley sin darle importancia― ¿Qué harás ahora peón?

Caitlin volteó a verlo, no parecía tener la mínima intención de hacerla enojar pero aun así su actitud era sospechosa.

―¿Vas a manipularme?

―No. ―contesto secamente― por eso te pregunto.

―Co-continuar. ―no parecía segura de lo que decía.

Y entraron en la mansión…  
Desolada, fría y oscura, un entorno deprimente. Ni una antorcha que diera la bienvenida en esa sala oscura poco iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba desde la puerta. Con paso vacilante Caitlin caminó detrás de Marshal imaginando un sinfín de aventuras que pudieran suceder como en la mansión verdadera, pero nada sucedió.

―¿Tiene que ser así? ―inquirió la joven.

―¿Esperabas algo? ―dijo Grimsley― Por mí no hay problema, tú dime, con gusto lo haré.

Grimsley se acercó a Caitlin con un semblante perturbador, Caitlin gritó de terror y se colgó de Marshal.

―¿No estás yendo demasiado lejos? ―dijo Marshal.

Grimsley soltó una carcajada al ver la escena.  
―Solo me divierto, no pensaba hacerle algo.

Sin embargo, tal escena no pasó desapercibida por la mansión y el gritó de terror fue reconocido produciendo un estridente sonido en el interior.

―¿El terror también funciona? ―dijo un sorprendido Marshal.

―No puede ser… ― dijo Grimsley― La pregunta aquí es: ¿Escalera o serpiente?

― _¿Cuál es tu más grande temor? ¿La soledad? ¿El olvido? ¿O le temes a la oscuridad? ―dijo una voz._

―Incluso copió la voz de tu mansión. ―dijo una aterrada Caitlin.

Una risa siniestra se escuchó desde lo más profundo del lugar. El sonido de metal rosando entre sí les heló la piel. *Prum* Se escuchó el ruido de algo pesado golpeando el suelo.

Con el corazón acelerado Caitlin giró acartonada a ver detrás de ella. La respiración se volvió entrecortada impidiéndole hablar. Marshal sintió el terror en el agarre de ella y dirigió su vista a donde Caitlin miraba; solo le bastó dos segundos para cargar con ella y echarse a correr.

―¡¿Engranes con púas?! ―le dijo Marshal a Grimsley.

―Esa atracción es muy vieja. ―le contestó ofendido al ver esos engranes― Mi mansión ha sido renovada desde hace seis meses.

―¡¿Qué clase de persona pone como atracción unos engranes con púas que persiguen a la gente?! ―Caitlin estaba furiosa― ¡Pero mira con quién hablo! ¡Solo falta un tiro al blanco y que nos lluevan dardos!

Grimsley se llevó una mano a la barbilla considerando la idea de Caitlin.

―¡Ni lo pienses!

―Recuerdo este pasillo. ―dijo Grimsley regresando a la realidad― A la derecha hay una puerta para el cambio de casilla.

―Es ahí donde sabremos si nos toca serpiente o escalera. ―dijo Marshal doblando el pasillo.

A centímetros cerca de la puerta el trío anhelaba una escalera, y la mansión escuchó sus plegarias. Con garras a los costados la escalera se alzaba hacia el siguiente nivel.

―Quité las escaleras ya que muchos se quejaron de las garras, pero viéndolo bien, las garras imponen. ¿Debería de volver a ponerlas?

―Tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso cuando salgamos de aquí. ―dijo Caitlin.

 _ **3° sección**_

Tras subir y huir de la mansión llegaron al nuevo nivel.

―Y ahora cuál es el juego. ―dijo Caitlin.

―¿Payasos? ―dijo Marshal bajándola.

Girando sobre sí, la estructura plástica de 2 metros con forma de payaso portaba tres caras; una era triste, la otra sonriente y la tercera seria. Al lado de ella estaba un letrero hecho de focos, algunos rotos, que resaltaba la palabra: S _k-eb-ll_

―¿Skeeball? ―Caitlin miró con duda aquella estructura― Y como se supone que lo jugaremos.

Marshal señaló un letrero con instrucciones:

 _Los ojos del payaso feliz 100 pt  
Los ojos del payaso serio 50 pt  
Los ojos del payaso triste 30 pt  
La nariz 20 pt  
La boca 10 pt_

 _¡Consigue muchos boletos para el siguiente nivel!_

―Es como jugar boliche. ―dijo Grimsley.

Después de un juego de piedra, papel y tijera para decidir los turnos, el orden fue el siguiente: Grimsley en primer lugar, Marshal segundo y la perdedora Caitlin con el tercero. Siguiendo los turnos Grimsley se preparó para lanzar la pelota por la rampa, mirando fijamente a la estructura sin parpadear, dio un paso atrás y lanzó la bola; rodando la pelota subió con rapidez por la boca, la nariz, y se instaló en el ojo izquierdo del payaso feliz.

―100 puntos. ―dijo con delirio de grandeza.

Sin prestar el mínimo interés Marshal se alistó para arrojar la pelota conteniendo su fuerza. Subiendo la rampa la bola dio en la boca, golpeo la nariz, chocó en la oreja y terminó en el ojo izquierdo del payaso feliz. Sin decir ni una sola palabra Marshal volteó a ver a Grimsley.

―Es skeeball no pinball. ―contestó el Conde.

El turno llegó para la carta-peón. Observando con detenimiento al grupo de payasos midió el tiempo, tras unos segundos lanzó la pelota… y dio en la boca del payaso triste. Caitlin estaba pasmada.

―Eres terrible ―dijeron los dos.

―¡¿No será que ustedes son los fenómenos?!

―Solo tratas de ocultar que eres terrible en los juegos insultándonos. ―dijo Marshal.

―Carta 2. Sí debes de medir el tiempo y lanzar la bola antes de que llegue la cara, pero debes de tener en cuenta los obstáculos que son la boca y la nariz. El ángulo con el que vas a lanzar, el giro de la muñeca y la fuerza que vas a aplicar; son cosas a tomar en consideración.

Grimsley agarró una bola y movió a Caitlin a un lado.

―Observa mis movimientos.

La cara seria pasó, llegó la cara triste y luego la sonriente; el ciclo se repitió. Grimsley dio un diminuto paso atrás y flexionó las rodillas, giró su cuerpo 5 ángulos a la derecha, bajó y estiró su brazo sin mover la muñeca, lo impulsó hacia atrás 10 grados y lanzó la bola cuando se veía media cara seria y llegaba la feliz. La pelota subió la rampa y fue directo al ojo izquierdo del payaso feliz.

―Como jugar bolos. ―le sonrió a Caitlin.

La joven asintió.

Era el turno de Marshal, igual que el Conde él también le mostró su táctica. Adoptó una postura defensiva de combate flexionando sus rodillas, estiró su brazo con la muñeca hacia atrás y justo antes de soltar la bola giró su muñeca para dar impulso. La bola salió disparada, golpeó la nariz y disminuyó la velocidad cuando chocó contra la oreja para rebotar en el ojo derecho del payaso feliz.

―Justo como él dijo, pinball. Así disminuyo la velocidad utilizando los obstáculos.

Pasado de un rato, los tres consiguieron muchos boletos.

―¿Y ahora? ―dijo Caitlin.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto. Un ruido se produjo y de arriba cayeron unas escalera.

―¿Eso fue todo? ―dijo Grimsley.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Me pregunto si han caído hasta el fondo o siguen avanzado. ―La Reina admiraba sus uñas después de la manicura.

―Cómo saberlo. ―Darach estaba agachado pintando las uñas de los pies de la Reina.

―Dime Darach, ¿Acaso no te pica la curiosidad?

Se inclinó hacia delante y con gentileza levantó el mentón del él para que la viera directamente a los ojos. Por un tiempo se quedaron así, sin que él hiciera o dijera algo.

―Ese no es el color que pedí.

―Me disculpo sinceramente. Iré a cambiarlo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _ **4° sección**_

―Peón, nunca creí que diría esto pero concuerdo con el Conde. ¡Trata de mantener bajo control tus emociones de dolor y enójate! ―Marshal estaba jadeando y sudando a chorros.

―Los siento mucho, lo siento mucho… ―repetía una y otra vez la pobre de Caitlin forzando sus pies para andar.

―De nada sirve que te disculpes a estas alturas. ―Grimsley mantenía el paso y corría con elegancia.

El grupo estaba bajo zona de guerra; balas de pintura por la derecha, por la izquierda; bolas de tenis y béisbol lloviendo por todas las direcciones, incluso desde el suelo. Detrás de ellos venia corriendo con furia un enorme balón de basquetbol botando y botando para poder aplastarlos. Era una zona gigante de pinball, donde las redes de tenis marcaban los caminos y callejones. Las sillas de los jueces parecían monstruos carnívoros queriendo hincarles los colmillos.

Corriendo en el laberinto el suelo tampoco se los ponía fácil, dividido en secciones el suelo se convirtió en baldosad voladoras que los movían de un lado a otro o simplemente se lanzaban contra ellos para aplastarlos. Y un paso en falso los colocó en la mira de una lluvia de flechas cuando Marshal pisó un botón negro implementado en el suelo.

―Empiezo a creer que mi vida es un videojuego. ―dijo Caitlin.

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

―¿Zona de bateo? ―dijo un confundido Marshal.

―Tres strikes y estas fuera. ―dijo Grimsley.

―¿Una analogía para el amor? ―preguntó Caitlin.

―Quizás… ―dijo Grimsley dando una sonrisa pícara― Por favor, trata de mantener bajo control tus sentimientos de dolor y enójate.

Preparándose para batear el primero fue Marshal: la bola salió disparada a 180Km/h, ni la sombra se vio cuando la golpeó con el bate. Grimsley caminó hacia la máquina y la ajustó, listo para golpear la bola salió a 120Km/h el swing fue con tal gracia que la bola parecía flotar formando un hermoso arco. Caitlin se preparó abanicando el bate, caminó hacia la máquina y la ajustó; flotando en el aire con toda calma la bola venia a 50km/h con delicadeza y elegancia la bola tocó el bate y flotó a la zona válida.

―¿Creían que no podía? ―dijo orgullosa― Darach no me dejaba practicar ya que según él eso no era digno de una dama. Pero aprendí por mi cuenta…, aunque sea con velocidad baja.

―Oh... Eso está bien. ―dijo Grimsley acercándose a ella y obligándola para que lo viera a los ojos― Pero procura no mencionar a otro hombre en mi presencia.

Grimsley la soltó y regresó al lado de Marshal quien se preparaba para batear…

 _«¿Eh?»_ Paseó su mano por la mejilla donde quedó el calor del contacto. Recordó la mirada que le dedicó, de un azul tan profundo…

―…-ón …-eón ―Respiró profundo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Peón! ―Marshal casi se desgarraba la garganta.

―¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?! ―dijo Caitlin sobresaltada.

―Es tu turno. ―le contestó.

―¿Perdida en tus pensamientos? ¿En quién estabas pensando? ―Grimsley tenía esa mirada inquisitiva que siempre usaba con ella.

Desvió la mirada, lo que menos quería era que ese hombre viera en su interior. _«¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Muy bien Caitlin concéntrate y no pienses en nada más.»_ Dio un suspiró, tomó el bate y esperó la bola…

―Espera peón…

Una ráfaga de viento salió disparada a 120Km/h. Pasmada, la joven no podía evitar el golpe de la bola. En cuestión de segundos todo cambió, Marshal se encontraba frente a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos; Grimsley le arrebató el bate y se escuchó el sonido seco del aluminio siendo golpeado.

―¿Estás bien? ―dijo Marshal soltándola.

―Solo fue el susto… ―seguía con la mirada perdida.

―Por eso te dije que no mencionaras a ningún hombre en mi presencia. ―Grimsley estaba serio― En cuanto lo mencionas piensas en él , y entre más pienses en él más recordaras aquellos días. Es un ciclo infinito de alegría y tristeza. Y si lo que te afecta ahora es la tristeza lloraras… No necesito decirte que pasara si lloras ¿verdad? ―estiró su brazos mostrándole el lugar en donde se encontraban.

La boca de Caitlin se abrió un poco, un leve sonido salió de sus labios.  
―Eso era lo que te preocupaba…

―Si ya lo comprendiste espero que lo tengas en mente. ―le entregó el bate.

―Sí. ―se escuchó el leve susurro de su cabeza agachada.

Agarró el bate y dio un abanico suave después de ajustar la máquina. La bola se perdió en la distancia al igual que sus ojos… y una lágrima salió de ellos.

El _Road to Hell_ seavivó…  
La máquina de bateo enloqueció arrojando las pelotas en todas las direcciones. Balones de otros deportes entraron al campo.

―Supongo que era inevitable. ―suspiró Grimsley.

―Los siento mucho, lo siento mucho… ―repetía una y otra vez como grabadora.

Corriendo para evadir la zona de combate, el grupo no vio las trampas implementadas, un botón en el suelo. Y así fue como una lluvia de balas de pintura cayó sobre ellos.

―No hay salida. ―dijo Marshal.

―No aparecerá hasta que nos haga llegar a una serpiente. ―contestó Grimsley.

Esquivando con agilidad el torrente de pelotas, flechas y balas de pintura, vieron el fin del camino, una serpiente.

 _ **3° sección**_

El agua que se filtraba les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Moviéndose con dificultad en aquella cueva chocaron algunas veces contra piedras, resbalaron por terrenos irregulares, y, terminaron separándose. Esos es lo que pasa al explorar un terreno desconocido en plena oscuridad.

―No te sueltes, agárrate bien. ―dijo Marshal tomando la mano de la joven.

―Muy bien.

Desde que se separaron de Grimsley todo era calma, una calma inquietante. Por no decir abrumadora, escalofriante, abyecta… Y Caitlin volteó a ver tras su espalda con terror. Pero no había nada, aquella sensación que sintió siendo observada desapareció. Respiró aliviada y enfocó su vista al frente pero quedó segada. Cerró los ojos esperando a que las chispas de luz desaparecieran, con cautela abrió un ojo y después otro. Sintió una presencia al lado de ella y un escalofrío le recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca.

•  
 _Si una lágrima resbala  
piensa en mí, y yo vendré;  
sin importa la distancia  
tu mano sostendré…_  
•

La ráfaga de destellos coloridos siguió. Volando alrededor de ellos los cupidos danzaban recitando sus fragmentos de amor y arrojando pétalos de rosa roja.

―¿Fuegos artificiales? ―dijo Marshal viendo las chispas de colores.

―Olvide por completo a los cupidos. ―Caitlin se llevó una mano a la frente, su dolor de cabeza regresaba.

―Si ellos están aquí abajo eso quiere decir… ―Marshal no terminó la frase, ambos se voltearon a ver y emprendieron la carrera.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Eso fue cruel… ―la Reina mordió su labio, pero no por eso iba a perder la compostura― Sin duda eres una persona digna de elogios, me engañaste vilmente.

―En eso se equivoca. El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño. ―sonrió Grimsley.

La Reina le miró fijamente y paseó su dedo índice por sus rosados labios mientras los mordía.  
―8-H

―Nada. ―Grimsley volvió a sonreír.

―Si esa sonrisa la utilizas en cada momento de tu vida será difícil saber lo que piensas. ―le miró de reojo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Grimsley le miró fijamente con sus celestes ojos y arqueó una ceja:  
―No soy el único. ¿O me equivoco?

―Su café, Conde. ―Darach colocó la taza interrumpiendo la conversación.

El As le dedicó una mirada fría, Grimsley le regresó la mirada.

La Reina se soltó a reír:  
―Tu y yo somos tan parecidos.

―¡Su Alteza! ―dijo un alterado Darach.

―Tranquilo Darach, muy bien sabes que es la verdad. ―la Reina le frenó estirando su mano― Así que dime Conde, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

―¡¿Qué propuesta?! ―gritó Caitlin llegando al lugar junto con Marshal.

―Parece que la caballería llegó. ―dijo la Reina con pesar.

―¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? ―Grimsley tenía un brazo arriba de la mesa y su cabeza estaba recargada en él.

―Te buscamos por todas partes y resulta que estas aquí sentado tomando el té. ―dijo Caitlin señalándolo.

―Error, es café… ―le dio un sorbo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe― y sabe horrible.

―El café está bien. ―dijo Darach entre dientes― ¿No será que su gusto se ha degradado tomando ese té hecho por los trillizos?

Grimsley se levantó. Él y Darach estaban frente a frente, sus ojos chocaron, y el ambiente se tensó.

―Que insolente de tu parte decir eso de mis cartas.

―Usted fue el primero en ofenderme.

―Yo solo dije la verdad. ―Grimsley agarró la taza y vertió su contenido al piso― Mi paladar sigue siendo fino.

―Grimsley… ―Caitlin se le quedo viendo.

La Reina se soltó a reír:  
―7-F

―Nada. ―dijo Grimsley sin ver la mesa.

Caitlin frunció el ceño:  
―¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

―Jugando _batalla naval._ ―dijo la Reina― El Conde me ha concedido tres turnos consecutivos ya que me hundió a la primera.

Caitlin y Marshal se acercaron a la mesa y vieron los tableros de ambos:  
―Demasiado lejos. ―dijeron en coro viendo a la Reina y compadeciéndose de ella.

Grimsley se soltó a reír.

―Ya he tenido suficiente. ―la Reina se levantó de golpe empujando la mesa― Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

Darach dejó de prestarle atención a Grimsley y se giró hacia Marshal y Caitlin.

―Seremos tú y yo, ―dijo la Reina― que los niños jueguen entre ellos.

Y la batalla comenzó…

Una lluvia de pétalos de rosa roja fue el primer ataque de la Reina. Danzando entre aquellas flores varios destellos de colores salieron de los pétalos: Uno de ellos fue rojo como el fuego que por increíble que parezca congelaron la manga del saco de Grimsley. El segundo destello fue de un color violáceo en forma de látigo que atraparon las manos de Grimsley y lo colgó como si fuera una polea. Grimsley sacó una carta de su manga y la utilizó para cortar el látigo, se sacudió el traje y caminó con sutileza hacia la Reina evitando los destellos verdes que congelaban. Sacó otra carta y la aventó hacia la Reina produciendo un estallido.

―¡Grimsley! ―gritó Caitlin.

―¡Cuidado peón! ―Marshal la empujó.

Ellos tenían su propia batalla contra el As y los cupidos.

―Cuídate de esos cupidos. ―dijo Marshal― La Reina no se ha dado por vencida contigo.

Los traviesos representantes del amor lanzaban flechas hacia Caitlin. Aquellas flechas convertían todo lo que tocaban en dulces, notas musicales, papiroflexia, burbujas de jabón, estampas de colores, etc. Y para el colmo, una especie de gelatina verdosa caía de la cueva.

―¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ―Caitlin corría en círculos evitando la gelatina y las flechas.

•  
 _No hay nadie más que tú  
y solo tú, mi amor…  
_•

Cantaban los molestos cupidos cuando la flecha fue lanzada… y golpeó a Marshal.

―¡Marshal! ―asustada corrió a él pero…― Que tierno. ―la joven se llevó una mano a la boca.

―Esto es humillante. ―Marshal vio su reflejo en un charco.

Convertido en un objeto de papiroflexia por las flechas de los cupidos, Marshal no puedo evitar sentirse enfadado por su nueva forma, un _Teddiursa de papel_ _._

―De esa forma te será difícil protegerla. ―dijo Darach sonriendo― Por lo tanto, el derecho de reclamar a la carta-peón es mío.

―Insolente ―masculló Marshal por lo bajo tratando de ponerse en guardia con su nueva forma.

―Todas las cartas de la Reina son una flor de color. ―Darach se remango las mangas de su camisa― La Reina es la Rosa Roja que representa la pasión; El Rey es la Rosa Blanca del amor puro; El Joker es la Rosa Naranja de la unidad; El Diez es la Rosa Amarilla de la alegría; Pero yo el As, soy la Rosa Negra del dolor.

Caitlin y Marshal se le quedaron viendo. Y una lluvia de pétalos negros cayó sobre ellos…

•

―Parece que el As y los cupidos se están divirtiendo. ―la Reina dio una sonrisa cínica.

―Yo diría que han sido empujados al límite porque las cosas no han salido como querían.

―Nunca pierdas ese sentido del humor…

La fuerte onda de viento con pétalos negros los alcanzó.

―Pero qué… ―Grimsley volteó a verlos.

En medio de la lluvia de pétalos un pequeño Teddiursa, ahora de chocolate, corría cargando una pequeña maseta con una margarita hecha de foami.

―¡Cómo pasó! ―gritó la pequeña margarita.

Corriendo para no ser alcanzados por el As y los cupidos, se escudaron detrás de Grimsley.

―¿Cómo permitieron que los tocaran?

―Es algo complicado. ―dijo el Teddiursa saliéndose por la tangente.

En cuestión de segundos un haz de luz violáceo agarró a la margarita, la Reina la había capturado.

―El juego se acaba aquí. ―dijo la Reina entregándole la maseta a Darach― Los cupidos son mis representantes. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad, Conde?

―¿Qué significa? ―dijo la margarita intercalando su mirada de duda entre los grupos.

―Un hechizo de Reina solo puede ser roto por otra Reina. ―dijo un serio Grimsley― En Wonderland las Reinas son las que mandan, y nadie es más fuerte que una Reina excepto otra Reina.

―¿Ves? ―la Reina sonrió de manera satisfactoria― Debiste de aceptar mi propuesta pero ya es demasiado tarde.

―Me tienes contra la pared. ―Grimsley se encogió de hombros― Después de todo hubiera sido mejor entregarte a la carta-peón desde el inicio y evitar todo esto.

―¿Qué? ―dijo una confundida margarita.

―Tal y como lo oyes carta número 2. Desde que te conocí solo me has traído problemas.

―Eres demasiado directo. ―dijo la Reina― Ten un poco de tacto.

―¿Por qué debería? Es una carta problemática y por ende un mal peón.

―¿No te estás pasando? ―dijo el Teddiursa.

―¿No lo piensas de esa manera, Caballero Blanco? ―Grimsley le miró de reojo.

Hubo silencio…

―¿Ya ve señorita?, ―dijo Darach― es mejor que se quede con nosotros en el Castillo Corazón. Ellos no la aprecian.

―Opino lo mismo. ―habló el Teddiursa― El peón no tiene las suficientes agallas para llegar hasta el final, prefiere quedarse a la mitad del camino dándose por vencida.

La Reina y el As quedaron sorprendidos. Podían esperar eso del Conde, ¿pero del Caballero Blanco?

―Pueden repetir eso ustedes dos. ―dijo una oscura margarita― ¡Quiero oír de nuevo lo que han dicho de mí!

Y el _Road to Hell_ se avivó…

―Me gusta lo que hiciste con este lugar, Reina de Corazones. ―dijo Grimsley de manera socarrona y dedicándole una reverencia.

―¡Vil tramposo manipulador! ―la Reina estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Estallidos por todas partes. La caverna no seguiría en pie con tanto temblor. Los cupidos se abrasaron unos a otros asustados.

―Puede que no tenga a mis cartas conmigo. ―dijo Grimsley agachándose con una carta en mano y formando un círculo mágico― No obstante este mundo te permite coronar a quién sea. ―levantó la vista con orgullo.

 _~0~  
Mi fiel compañera, mi fiel soporte.  
Yo, tu humilde servidor,  
te imploro que te conviertas en mi Reina.  
~0~_

Del círculo mágico fueron expulsadas unas ráfagas de destellos blancos acompañados con humo.

*Rumm* se escuchó el leve ronroneo.

Cuando el humo se disipó se vio la sombra de una cola en forma de hoz siendo meneada de un lado a otro.

―¡Liepard es tu Reina! ―gritó con sorpresa la margarita.

―Quién más podría ser. ―dijo con naturalidad Grimsley― Siempre ha estado a mi lado, y el juramento que recite se basa en ella.

Con tremenda agilidad Liepard se posiciono detrás de Darach y le arrebató la maseta. En un parpadeo ya estaba al lado de Grimsley entregándole la maseta.

―Gracias. ―acaricio a su fiel compañera― Vuélvelos a la normalidad.

Dando un lametón a la margarita Caitlin recuperó su forma. Otro lametón al Teddiursa y Marshal regresó.

―Tu magia siempre ha sido inferior a la mía. ―dijo la Reina señalándolo― No podrás escapar de aquí.

Grimsley la volteó a ver y sacó un mazo de naipes.

―¿Quieres ver un verdadero truco de magia? ―su semblante cambió y lo único que relucía eran sus celestes ojos.

Con hábil destreza barajeó las cartas; arriba y abajo, de un lado al otro, era como si la barajeara rápido y a la misma vez lento. El tiempo fluía de manera diferente y el movimiento de sus manos desaparecía de la vista. Y finalmente terminó con cuatro cartas en cada mano sostenidas por las hendiduras de sus dedos.

Grimsley tomó una de esas cartas.  
―7:30 podar el Jardín de Rosas.

―¿Qué? ―Caitlin estaba confundida.

La Reina y Darach estaban pasmados. Caitlin notó eso y volteó a ver a Marshal quien le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

―8:00 Levantarse de la cama, vestirse y arreglarse para bajar a desayunar; 12:30 Llevar a la carta-peón a la fiesta de té; 12:40 El Rey abandona el castillo para dirigirse al Bosque Desilusión…. ―Grimsley levantó la vista y se les quedo viendo al As y a la Reina― Dime Reina ¿Controlas tu tiempo, o el tiempo es el que te controla?

Parado de la manera más digna el Conde extendió sus manos dejando caer las cartas. Las sombras de la caverna rodearon a Grimsley y tragaron aquellas cartas que cayeron al suelo. Y de la nada el _tic-tac_ del reloj se escuchó. Un pequeño torbellino de oscuridad le rodeó y sombras salieron de ahí.

―¿Ilusiones? ―dijo Caitlin cuando las vio.

―Fantasmas del tiempo perdido. ―dijo Marshal― En cada tiempo siempre esta _nuestro yo._ Pero el más seguro es el del pasado, eso es lo que vemos nosotros, fantasmas del pasado.

Las sombras tenían la imagen de la Reina, el As, el Rey, cartas soldados, etc. Cada una de ellas realizaba los mismos movimientos que hizo con anterioridad su _verdadero yo._

―La magia más poderosa del Conde. ―dijo Marshal tapándole los ojos a Caitlin― _Locura del Tiempo._

Caitlin forcejeó del agarre de Marshal, quería ver.

―No te muevas peón, solo quédate así hasta que terminé.

Susurró, fue lo único que escuchó Caitlin en medio de la oscuridad. Presencia de algo desconocido y ser observada… El tiempo transcurrió y la luz se hizo, una luz borrosa.

―¿Terminó? ―con vista borrosa volteó a ver a Marshal pero le costó trabajo distinguirlo― ¿Marshal? ―tocó aquella sombra baja y borrosa.

―Estoy bien. ―dijo jadeando.

La visión de Caitlin se estabilizó y vio a Marshal hincado y con mal aspecto.

―¡¿Qué te pasó?! ―dijo Caitlin asustada.

― _Locura del Tiempo_ es una magia que roba la felicidad de quien la ve.

Caitlin se giró asustada hacia Darach y la Reina, ellos dos estaban inconscientes. Grimsley estaba de cuclillas. Caitlin se llevó una mano asustada cuando lo vio.

―También roba la felicidad de su invocador. ―prosiguió Marshal.

―¡Grimsley! ―gritó angustiada y corrió hacia él.

Estirando su brazo el Conde le frenó, de su manga sacó una carta blanca sin ningún símbolo.

―Bisharp, abre un hoyo en esa pared.

Y de la carta se materializó el pokémon. Dando un paso atrás balanceo sus brazos y perforó la piedra. El fuerte viento proveniente del exterior creo succión arrastrando a Grimsley, Marshal, Caitlin y los dos pokémon.

―¡Vamos a caer! ¡Vamos a caer! ―el grito se escuchó multidireccional desde las alturas.

El Castillo Corazón se alzaba en una colina a los pies de un bosque.

―No te preocupes. ―dijo Marshal, acto seguido silbó.

El rugido se escuchó desde las profundidades del bosque, batiendo con fuerza sus enormes alas llegó para atraparlo el enorme Salamence.

―Eso estuvo cerca. ―dijo Caitlin respirando aliviada― Y también pudimos escapar del Castillo Corazón.

―Ante mí, me quito el sombrero. ―dijo Grimsley con humildad.

Caitlin rodó los ojos, le iba a responder pero él ya estaba dormido. Le observó en silencio y los recuerdos de la Mansión Oscura pasaron por su mente. Con tristeza sacó el relicario…

―Debes estar viviendo un infierno. ―Caitlin movió el mechón de cabello que tapaba la cara de Grimsley. Con delicadeza levantó su cabeza y la colocó sobre su regazo― ¿Marshal..., alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Los pokémon de Grimsley la voltearon a ver, el Salamence dio un leve gruñido casi inaudible.

―Mi amor terminó antes de empezar. ―dijo con voz seca.

Surcando en aquel cielo arcoíris el Salamence se dirigía a su destino final, la Mansión Blanca.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. En fin no leemos en el próximo, saludos.**


	17. Cap 17 ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 17  
¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

Dirigiéndose hacia su destino final el Salamence surcaba el cielo arcoíris. Inundado de brillantes colores las alas rompían el viento y se enredaban entre aquellas nubes de algodón de azúcar. El campo abierto se extendía hasta el más allá bajo la intensidad del primer sol.

 _«Cuando me vaya, ¿seré capaz de regresar?»_ Caitlin miró con tristeza el lugar, en cierta forma le había adquirido cariño a Wonderland.

―Ya estamos llegando. ―dijo Marshal señalando a la distancia.

Caitlin quedó asombrada ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Con duda volteó a ver hacia atrás, el paisaje de Wonderland seguía en su lugar, regresó su vista al frente sin conseguir comprenderlo.

El campo abierto que se extendía hasta donde la vista lo permitía se fusionó en cierto momento con aquel singular lugar. El cielo arcoíris había dejado de existir al igual que el suelo. Todo era una completa nada.

―Interesante lugar ¿No lo crees? ―le dijo Grimsley con su típico gesto burlón― Aquí se pone a prueba tu fuerza de voluntad.

―¿Qué? ―le miró confundida.

―¿Alguna vez has tenido sueños? ¿Has anhelado algo? La Respuesta es _sí;_ todo el mundo ha deseado algo, pero, ¿cuántos han dejado de ser una mera ilusión y se han hecho realidad? Esa respuesta solo unos cuantos la tienen. ―Se inclinó hacia delante para que sus ojos se encontraran― Una verdadera pesadilla cuando no consigues lo que quieres, ¿no lo crees?

Esos celestes ojos reflejaban malas intenciones que Caitlin sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su nuca hasta la espalda y dejarla congelada.

―Deja que te explique. ―intervino Marshal al ver su cara asustada― La Mansión Blanca también es conocida como la Mansión de los Sueños… ―hizo una pausa larga para pensar bien lo que iba a decir― Sera mejor que lo veas por ti misma cuando entres.

―¡Eso me asusta aún más! ¡Mejor dímelo!

Grimsley casi se ahoga de la risa al ver la cara de la joven, por otro lado Marshal dio un suspiro pesado.

―Supongo que no queda de otra. ―dijo el Caballero Blanco algo desganado― Es tal y como dijo el Conde; las personas tienen sueños y anhelos, la Mansión Blanca los conserva para poder hacerlos realidad, pero, si fallas, se convierte en tu prisión blanca de la que nunca saldrás, y eso es tu pesadilla.

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron reflejando su temor en ellos.  
―Me estás diciendo que si fallo, ¿quedare atrapada en ese lugar?

―Sí. ―contestó secamente.

Ese no era exactamente el final feliz que Caitlin esperaba. Le había adquirido cariño al lugar pero no a cierto grado para quedar atrapada. Y de repente las dudas y el temor se hicieron presentes.

―¿Esta Mansión es como el Bosque Desilusión?

Grimsley evadió olímpicamente la pregunta desviando la mirada, Marshal no pudo hacer lo mismo pues los ojos turquesa de la joven se encontraron con los suyos.

―Cómo te lo puedo decir… El Bosque Desilusión revela tu más grande temor oculto en tu corazón. Por lo que sé el Caballero Negro te hizo vivir una realidad alterna en la que no eras nadie. ―Hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras acomodaba sus ideas― En cuanto a la Mansión Blanca…, esta es la Mansión de los Sueños y las Pesadillas, en donde se materializan tus deseos pero al mismo tiempo tratara de destruirlos.

Caitlin quedó boquiabierta y de repente la imagen de la Reina Blanca pasó por su cabeza.

―¡La Reina Blanca es una idealización porque alguien la sueña! ¡¿Por qué la sueño yo también?! ¡¿Ella está atrapada en esa prisión de nada porque no se hizo realidad?! ―Caitlin había caído en la desesperación.

―Tranquila peón. ―Marshal trató de calmarla.

En medio de la agitación, el Salamence batió por última vez sus alas para aterrizar en la entrada. Los ojos turquesa de la joven se toparon con la colosal puerta de hierro blanco. Y comenzó a temblar.

―Esperabas una olla al final del arcoíris. ―dijo Grimsley bajándose del animal.

Caitlin no le prestó atención al comentario su vista estaba enfocada en la portentosa puerta que la llevaría según ella a su perdición.

Marshal subió las escaleras de la entrada y se detuvo frente a la puerta:  
―¿Lista peón? Ya es hora de que entres.

Caitlin se giró hacia Grimsley mirándolo con duda y luego a Marshal.  
―¡¿Yo sola?!

El Conde y el Caballero Blanco cruzaron miradas.

―Yo ya pase por aquí. ―dijo Grimsley― Y el Caballero Blanco salió de aquí para rescatarte. Así que básicamente…

―Alto, alto, alto…―Miró a Grimsley fijamente― ¿Me estás diciendo que tú también eres una pieza blanca de ajedrez?

Sin darle la menor importancia el Conde se encogió de hombros.  
―¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Caitlin le dedicó una mirada fiera y luego la dirigió hacia Marshal.

―Locuras ―gruñó― Un mundo lleno de locuras. ¿Por qué tengo que entrar en este lugar? ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?

―Bueno, eso es lo que todos esperan de ti. ―dijo Grimsley restándole importancia.

―Eres exasperante lo sabías, ¿alguien te lo ha dicho?

―No eres la primera ni serás la última. ―dijo una voz con acento francés.

Caitlin se estremeció, solo había una persona en todo Wonderland que tenía ese acento inconfundible.

―Reina Roja ―dijo Marshal tapando la entrada― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tranquilo, tranquilo. ―dijo Alder apareciendo detrás de la Reina― Ella es nuestra aliada. ―miró de reojo a la Reina― ¿Verdad?

―Solo hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

Marshal y Grimsley se le quedaron viendo. La reina los ignoró y se dirigió hacia Caitlin.

―¿Temerosa? ―los ojos rubí de la Reina se arquearon― Si tienes miedo aquí hay alguien que puede acompañarte.

El Caballero Negro apareció como una sombra dejando caer a un pequeño Purrloin en medio de todos. Caitlin miró detenidamente al pequeño felino sentada sobre sus patas traseras mientras lamia una de sus patas delanteras.

―Oh… ―dijo Grimsley cuando la vio― _Flor Imperial_. Creo que eso me hace el ganador.

La pequeña Purrloin, ahora por fin visible, tenía un enorme moño negro con forma de gato adornando su cuello, un encantador gorro violeta con algunos picos descoloridos en ciertas partes, igual al de un Mismagius, le cubría la cabeza hasta el nivel de los ojos.

―Shauntal ―dijo la joven.

La gatita se estiró y una nube de humo apareció.  
―Creí que me pasaría el resto de la partida con esos hechizos.

Con la nube de humo disipándose se logró ver a una joven mujer estirando sus brazos y piernas.

―Ella también es una carta-peón ―dijo la Reina― Que conveniente ¿no lo crees?

Caitlin no dijo nada, pero miró a la Reina con rencor.

―No me mires así. ―dijo la Reina― Yo tengo esperanza en que conseguirás el trono…

―¿Tus razones?

Los ojos de la Reina volvieron a arquearse y con sublime elegancia levantó su brazo derecho para señalar hacia el grupo. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba Marshal quitándole el gorro a Shauntal, ella estaba apuntando con su varita mágica a Grimsley, pero éste se la arrebató. Molesta la joven le hizo un puchero y comenzó a darle de golpecitos para que se la devolviera. El Conde solo se reía.

―Eso ya lo sé, ―dijo Caitlin sin despegar la mirada― sé que estas enamorada de Grimsley… pero él está enamorado de otra persona. Sin mencionar que Shauntal también está detrás de él. ―se giró para ver a la Reina― ¿Cómo piensas lidiar con eso?

Los ojos de la Reina volvieron a arquearse.  
―Ya te lo dije en el castillo. Simpatía.

―Sigues diciéndome eso pero no logro comprender lo que quieres decir.

La Reina perdió energía en su brazo y lo llevó hacia su máscara.  
―Esa vocecita que susurra en tu interior, cuánto veneno sale en sus palabras.

Caitlin permaneció quita sin hacer gesto alguno, esa frase la volvió a escuchar; y sus ojos turquesa se abrieron de la impresión.

―Touché. ―dijo la Reina.

Caitlin endureció su mirada.  
―¿Desde cuándo es que escuchas esa voz en tu interior?

―Ya perdí la cuenta de los días. Pero yo no diría que son sueños más bien pesadillas. Dime tú, ¿a quién le gustaría soñar con su enemigo en el amor?

Caitlin soltó una risita:  
―Supongo que tienes razón, eso no es un sueño es una pesadilla.

―Por eso te dije que tú y yo simpatizaríamos. ―se inclinó hacia delante y la miró fijamente con sus ojos rubí penetrando cada parte de su ser― Tú también tienes a alguien que detestas.

Caitlin no pensaba refutar, la Reina dijo una verdad.

―Llego la hora ―dijo la Reina encaminándose hacia los demás― La hora para saber de lo que eres capaz. ¿Le entregaras a Wonderland su luz o lo hundirás en la oscuridad?

Caitlin se rió para sus adentros, la Reina había dicho las misma palabras que Alder.

Las puertas de la Mansión Blanca se abrieron de par en par, una ola de aire refrescante salió del lugar acompañado con pequeños susurros.

―Mantén fijo tu objetivo. ―le dijo Alder empujándola al interior― No te dejes atrapar, en este lugar están los sueños de los demás.

Caitlin casi tropieza y rápido recupero la compostura, volteó ver con asombro a Alder.

Él se llevó un dedo a la boca haciendo la señal de que guardara silencio.  
―Nos volveremos a ver al final del camino.

Ella asintió.

―Toma. ―Grimsley se le acercó y le entregó una carta blanca― Si llegas a tener problemas úsala, uno de nosotros acudirá a tu ayuda…, pero solo funciona con las piezas blancas por si tenías a alguien en mente.

―Eso no era necesario. ―le arrebató la carta.

―Es fácil perderse en este lugar, así que ten cuidado con lo que deseas. ―Grimsley hablaba dándole la espalda y regresando a la entrada.

―Peón, ―habló Marshal― siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, no lo olvides.

Caitlin le dio las gracias y se despidió de todos. Shauntal entró a la Mansión y se transformó en una Purrloin. Después de eso las puertas se cerraron.

Dentro del lugar la atmósfera no era agradable pero tampoco hostil. Los dos peones dieron sus primeros pasos en medio de la nada y una ráfaga de viento sopló delante de ellas. Cuatro puertas habían aparecido; la primera tenia la forma de una torre, la segunda la forma de un alfil, la tercera la forma de un caballo y la cuarta la de un peón. Sin vacilar las dos entraron por la puerta del peón.

Shauntal sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión de Caitlin, con sutileza se trepó por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al hombro.

―Aaahhh… ―rodó sus ojos― Será mejor que no pierdas el camino.

La puerta del peón que atravesaron las condujo a un lugar rodeado por la niebla, difícil de ver más allá se podía apreciar un par de sombras flotando alrededor de ellas. Caitlin dio un paso y sintió el piso extraño, bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

―No te asustes de tu reflejo. ―sonrió el Purrloin brincando desde el hombro de Caitlin― El agua es el mejor espejo que puede existir. ―se paró delante de ella y los verdes ojos relucieron― Muestra nuestras penas y al mismo tiempo las limpia, mira bien tu reflejo y dime que ves en el tuyo y en el mío.

Caitlin se le quedó viendo, aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado acompañadas de la misma prueba. Sin comprenderlo muy bien prosiguió a hacerlo. Se hincó mirando su reflejo, aquella Caitlin se veía igual, buscó detenidamente los pequeños detalles como si de un juego se tratase pero nada. Cansada de estar en esa postura se levantó y dirigió su vista a Shauntal. Aquel Purrloin volvió a sonreír cuando vio la cara de Caitlin.

―Puedes verme ―dijo el minino― eso ya es un gran paso, ahora concéntrate en el tuyo.

Y volvió a agacharse. Paciente esperó, las ondulaciones del agua se hacían más grandes y la joven en el agua se distorsionó hasta ser una sombra, Caitlin cayó asustada y dio un gritó, volteó a ver a Shauntal pero quedó estática cuando vio que detrás de ella el agua se levantaba formando una figura humana.

―Ahora es cuando. ―dijo la gata― Lo que está detrás de mi es tu sueño, la sombra en el agua es tu pesadilla. ¡Persigue el sueño antes de que te atrape la pesadilla!

―¡¿Qué?!

―¡No me hagas repetirlo! ―Shauntal jaloneó a Caitlin para que se levantara― ¡Corre!

La figurara de agua se deslizó por la superficie, Caitlin la persiguió mientras la sombra se acercaba peligrosamente. La niebla del lugar se disipó revelando una nada con puertas flotando que se aventaron hacia ellas.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Shauntal― Esas puertas son los sueños de otras personas ten cuidado de que no te atrapen.

―¡¿Cómo de que me atraparan?!

―Bueno, tú no atraviesas las puertas son las puertas las que te atraviesan.

―¡¿Eh?!

―Derecha, izquierda, agáchate, derecha, derecha… ―hablaba Shauntal mirando todas las puertas mientras Caitlin se enfocaba en la figura de agua y la sombra.

―Me estás dando mal las indicaciones.

―¿Todavía no te sabes las direcciones de Wonderland?

Caitlin no respondió, todavía le costaba trabajo asimilarlas.

―Ah, no importa. Solo evade las puertas.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo. ―masculló por lo bajo.

Brincando, corriendo, esquivando, Caitlin mantenía fijo su objetivo, alcanzar su sueño, claro que las puertas no se lo pondrían fácil al igual que la sombra. Y sucedió. Una de las puertas fue de frente, Shauntal le gritó a Caitlin que se agachara pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta la atravesó.

―No puede ser… ―dijo Shauntal que había quedado atrás junto con la puertas― Tienes que ser fuerte y no dejarte influenciar… Tienes que salir de ahí.

•~•

Caitlin se sobó la cabeza, en el momento en que la puerta la atravesó sintió haber caído por un agujero pero no fue así. De todas formas la sensación de caer y golpear el suelo le provocó nauseas y dolor de cabeza.

―Huy, ¿dónde estoy? ―dijo incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor.

Había mucho ruido, personas iban y venían, todos ellos muy elegantes, las mujeres de vestidos largos y los hombres de traje. Levantó la vista al edificio donde todas las personas entraban, se parecía a la Mansión Blanca. Caitlin se levantó, la ropa deportiva que traía del Castillo Corazón fue sustituida por un vestido entallado de color rosa pálido largo y con tirantes, una abertura en el lado derecho le daba movilidad y lucía su pierna; las zapatillas eran de tacón mediano y de igual color. Su cabello había sido peinado con una trenza que serpenteaba sobre el resto del cabello suelto.

―Supongo que estoy invitada. ―y se encaminó a la entrada.

En el interior todas las personas estaban en grupos, por un lado teníamos a los que platicaban, por otro a los que escuchaban a los músicos, a los que bailaban, a los que bromeaban, etc. Un poco desconcertada y fuera de lugar la joven fue a una de las mesas donde levantó uno de los carteles, pasó por todas las mesas pero su nombre no estaba en ningún lugar. Desganada decidió sentarse donde fuera, cuando jaló la silla los reflectores alumbraron a la entrada del salón y la lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Entre gritos y aplausos, la joven buscó un hueco entre la multitud para poder ver pero le fue imposible, fue entonces cuando decidió subirse en la silla. Uno de los reflectores la alumbró y el silencio se hizo, Caitlin se veía nerviosa sobresaliendo ante todos.

 _[―Ahora unas palabras de la Dama de Honor.] ―dijo el presentador por el micrófono._

Caitlin miró extrañada cuando le pasaron un micrófono.

 _«De acuerdo es una boda, ahora ¿quiénes son la feliz pareja?»_ paseó sus ojos tratando de buscarlos pero el reflector en la cara se lo impedía.

Se aclaró la garganta.  
―A ver los novios, levanten la mano que no los veo.

Se escucharon las risas en todo el salón. Justo debajo de la luz una pareja levantó las manos.

 _«Sigo sin poder ver quiénes son. El que dirige la luz no puede pensar que me está dejando ciega. Bueno no importa.»_

―Me alegro por ustedes. ―dijo con una sonrisa de lo más natural― Hoy estamos aquí reunidos amigos y familiares en un día especial para ustedes. Pero no todos los días serán tan felices como este, sé que habrá momentos malos y creerán que todo está en su contra. Sean fuertes y supérenlo, esto es trabajo de dos y no de uno. Verán que cuando lleguen a viejos recordaran con alegría todos los buenos y malos momentos.

La gente aplaudió. Uno de los meseros le pasó una copa.

―Un brindis por la feliz pareja y que los pocos días de felicidad sean igual a este. ―dijo levantando la copa.

Nuevamente la multitud aplaudió y estalló en risas.

 _«Rayos, no pude ver quiénes eran.»_ Se bajó de la silla y entregó el micrófono junto con la copa.

Abriéndose paso entre esa multitud, algunos de los invitados le cortaban el paso ya sea para invitarla a bailar o para tener una plática. Si quería llegar a la mesa principal tendía que esquivar a todos los presentes. Y decidió rodear el salón. Esquivando a los meseros, ocultándose de algunos invitados, finalmente se arrastró hasta la mesa donde se sentaba la pareja. En una de las sillas vacías pudo notar que la tarjeta tenía grabado su nombre.

 _«Era de esperarse, soy la Dama de Honor.»_ y siguió gateando hacia los novios.

La música se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y los reflectores iluminaron el centro de la estancia. La multitud gritó.

 _[―Muy bien invitados, la novia va a lanzar el ramo.] ―dijo el presentador._

Caitlin se levantó, había perdido su oportunidad en cierta forma, decidió pararse sobre la silla con su nombre para ver a la novia, pero...

 _«¿Por qué rayos están haciendo eso?»_ miró asombrada al centro de la estancia.

La novia estaba sentada sobre una plataforma alta que giraba y giraba. Algunas mujeres retrocedieron hasta pegarse a las paredes y otras se acercaron un poco.

 _[―No importa si eres hombre o mujer, la novia lanzara el ramo a cualquier parte de la estancia para que sea igualitario.]_

Ahí estaba la plataforma de la novia, girando y girando. Ella levantó los brazos y lanzó el ramo, por la velocidad que llevaba la plataforma más aparte por la fuerza del lance fue a dar a la parte trasera de la estancia. La multitud gritó cuando el ramo fue atrapado. La novia se levantó toda mareada y se quitó la venda de los ojos junto con el velo para poder ver a la persona que atrapó su ramo. Por fin Caitlin la pudo ver.

―Felicidades por atrapar el ramo. ―dijo una sonriente Shauntal.

Caitlin tenía el ramo entre sus manos, con una sonrisa le regresó la respuesta. Estaba feliz por ella.

Aun mareada Shauntal dio un paso sobre la plataforma pero terminó cayendo. Todos los espectadores gritaron y Caitlin bajó apresurada de la silla tropezando también.

 _[―Una buena atrapada por parte del novio. ―dijo el presentador― Pero la Dama de Honor también se ha caído.]_

Todos los invitados voltearon hacia la mesa de honor donde estaba Caitlin.

―Supongo que una fiesta no puede ser considerada como tal si no pasa algo divertido. ―dijo Alder cargando a Caitlin.

Caitlin más avergonzada que nunca escondió su cara entre las prendas de Alder.

La fiesta continuó un rato más y el final llegó, los invitados se fueron y Caitlin quedó sola en el salón. Caminó por el lugar para después arrastrar una silla y sentarse en el centro de la estancia. Contempló con alegría los restos de la celebración.

―Está algo solitario. ―dijo Alder arrastrando otra silla y colocándola junta a ella― Pero me alegro por ellos, ya era tiempo después de los altos y bajos que estaban sufriendo.

Caitlin no dijo nada, aun no descubría la identidad del novio, y no era lo único, ese sueño de quién era ¿De Shauntal o de alguien más?

―Mientras Shauntal sea feliz…

Alder sonrió.  
―Tienes razón.

El tiempo transcurrió, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses… y Shauntal nunca volvió.

Aquel edificio que había sido como una segunda casa para ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía solitario. Caitlin recorrió los anchos pasillos cubiertos por ventanales, en cada instante se detenía para ver por la ventana pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada. En varias ocasiones se preguntó qué buscaba, no sabía con exactitud qué pero el vacío ahí estaba.

―Supongo que pronto pasara…

Con la mirada perdida, Caitlin divisó por una de las ventanas lo que parecía ser la sombra de alguien. Guiada más por su curiosidad que por la duda se echó a correr hacia el jardín de flores. Buscando con frenesí vio a la lejanía esa sombra blanca que brincaba para darse a resaltar, pisándole los talones Caitlin la alcanzó, esa sombra blanca se desvaneció delante de ella. Con duda dio un paso y terminó cayendo por un agujero.

•~•

La luz era cegadora que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tras un tiempo los abrió poco a poco.

―¡Saliste! Tardaste mucho pero saliste.

Caitlin miró al gato que le hablaba, la expresión que mostraba su rosto no podía ser descrita.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Shauntal la miró extrañada.

―¿Cómo puede un Purrloin hablar? ―Caitlin se levantó y se echó a correr― ¿Quién eres?

Shauntal se quedó estática de la impresión, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mientras permanecía ahí parada vio a la joven evitar las puertas flotantes, se le veía confundida.

―Algo debió de haber pasado en esa puerta. ―se dijo así misma― Es la primera vez que oigo que provocan perdida de la memoria.

Sin más se echó a correr detrás de ella.

―¡Ten cuidado con esas puertas no dejes que te atrapen! ―dijo jadeante mientras corría tras de ella― ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

―Es difícil no hacerlo. ―dijo una agitada Caitlin― Seguro que esto es un sueño, los gatos no hablan.

―Soy la bruja, la bruja Shauntal ¿no me recuerdas?

―¡No conozco a nadie con ese nombre!

Estaba incrédula, el Purrloin disminuyó su andar cuando la escuchó. Eso fue un golpe duro.

―Algo no anda bien. ―y volvió a reanudar su carrera.

Con tremenda agilidad Shauntal logró alcanzarla, se trepó hasta el nivel de la cintura y metió su pata en la bolsa del pantalón.

―¿Qué haces? ―Caitlin trató de ahuyentarla.

Shauntal encontró lo que buscaba, la carta blanca. Brincó hacia un costado con la carta en una de sus patas y la puso sobre el agua. Frunció el ceño y una nube de humo apreció un par de metros delante de ellas.

―¡Grimsley! ―gritó Caitlin corriendo hacia él.

El sorprendido Conde con taza en mano apreció en medio de la nada junto con una mesa y varias tazas de té. Mirando la interesante escena de Caitlin siendo perseguida por unas puertas y por una sombra no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y arrojar la taza.

―Siempre es hora del té y nunca del café.

―¡Grimsley! ―gritó Shauntal detrás de Caitlin― ¡Algo anda mal, ella no sabe quién soy!

El Conde ladeó la cabeza con una mirada de extrañes.

―¡Fue atravesada por una puerta! ―continuó.

―Imposible, las puertas no borran la memoria. ―se cruzó de brazos.

Caitlin estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de Grimsley acompañada de Shauntal. La asustada joven se abalanzó contra él… lástima que no vio la puerta de su derecha.

―Esas dos… ―dijo el Conde al verlas desaparecer― ¿Acaso no veían por dónde iban?

•~•

Cayendo y cayendo el suelo se veía bastante cerca, asustada cerró los ojos, Caitlin abrió un ojo cuando no tocó el suelo, luego abrió el otro de la impresión. Para corroborar se giró hacia el Purrloin pero se encontró con una mujer que también estaba en la misma postura que ella, ambas estaban flotando. A centímetros de tocar el suelo las dimensiones cambiaron, el suelo desapareció convirtiéndose en el frente, ahora estaban de pie frente a un bosque.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―dijo Shauntal dando sus primero pasos en su forma humana.

―¿Quién eres? ―Caitlin tomó distancia.

Shauntal volteó a verla, ya parecía resignada de que no la recordara.  
―Digamos que… soy tu guardián. ―caminó hacia uno de los árboles y golpeó el tronco. _«Fuimos atravesadas por una puerta. Vaya descuido el mío.»_

Shauntal no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí, entrar en los sueños de otra persona no era algo que le agradara, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Se giró hacia Caitlin pero ésta ya había caminado un buen trecho por el bosque.

―¡Detente! ―gritó corriendo detrás de ella― ¡Tenemos que buscar la salida!

―Si hay una salida la buscare por mi cuenta.

Shauntal se cruzó de brazos, no le agradaba esa actitud por parte de la joven. Sin remedio la siguió de lejos.

La espesura del bosque trasformaba el ambiente en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. En varias ocasiones tropezaron contra algunas rocas, se golpearon contra ramas bajas de los árboles, y, terminaron metiendo los pies en algunos charcos.

El último charco que pasaron hizo que Shauntal se quitara el zapato, las medias estaban mojadas, por suerte pudo quitársela y exprimirla.

―Eres una bruja ¿no? haz algo con tu ropa.

Shauntal levantó la vista.  
―¿Me recuerdas?

Caitlin señaló el gorro.  
―¿Lo eres, no?

*Suspiro*  
―Lo soy, pero aquí no tengo poderes porque eso significaría reescribir los sueños. Además, tú y yo solo somos espectadores.

Reanudaron su caminar luego del descanso. La arboleda parecía iluminarse un poco, conforme caminaban los arboles se abrían más y más haciendo un sendero. El viento jugueteaba entre las ramas y las hojas caían. Y una ráfaga de viento sopló con más fuerza alborotándolo todo.

―El viento es terrible. ―se quejó Shauntal.

―Shhh… ―la calló Caitlin.

Desenredando su cabello con los dedos Shauntal se acercó a Caitlin que permanecía escondida detrás de un árbol, sus ojos marrones siguieron la trayectoria de los ojos de ella.

―Grimsley. ―susurró Shauntal― Debemos de estar en su sueño, o alguien debe de soñar con él.

Caminando por un sendero más lejano al de ellas, Grimsley paseaba bajo la lluvia de hojas que caían por el viento juguetón, no se le veía molesto al contrario parecía disfrutarlo.

―A dónde irá. ―Caitlin caminó a hacia él escondiéndose entre los árboles.

―Espera. ―dijo Shauntal jalándola del brazo― No debemos inmiscuirnos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Hazlo tú si quieres. ―se liberó del agarre.

Y la curiosidad pudo más.

Usando los árboles como escondite corrió entre ellos sin llamar la atención, Grimsley parecía sumergido en su propio mundo. Caitlin se detuvo cuando ya no encontró árbol en cuál esconderse, por suerte él también se detuvo.

El sendero del bosque terminaba en un amplio claro, la luz del sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor sobre un columpio de banca que yacía en el centro del claro. Grimsley caminó hacia él deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, el columpio se meció y fue en ese momento cuando Caitlin notó que había alguien columpiándose. La luz del sol le impedía ver quién era y decidió buscar una mejor posición. Acercándose un poco más vio que se trataba de una mujer por el vestido, la sombra se levantó…

―No debes de ver. ―dijo Shauntal tapándole los ojos― Ya te dije que no debemos de involucrarnos.

―Oye ―Caitlin forcejeaba para que la soltara.

El viento del bosque volvió a soplar levantando todas las hojas del lugar. Las dos jóvenes se asuntaron y retrocedieron, el bosque había desaparecido dándole lugar a un desierto.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Caitlin miró a todos lados― ¿Y el bosque?

―Eso no importa, tenemos que irnos. ―Shauntal sentía una mala vibra.

―Eso sí que no. ―Caitlin comenzó a caminar.

―¡Espera! ―trató de detenerla.

La tormenta de arena arreció…

Shauntal caminó por el desierto tratando de encontrar a Caitlin. Desde que se separaron ya habían pasado un par de días, pero la tormenta de arena se lo ponía difícil.

―Esto es malo, ya llevamos mucho tiempo dentro del sueño, si seguimos así pronto comenzaremos a confundirlo con la realidad.

La tormenta de arena adquirió más fuerza, Shauntal agachó la cabeza para que no le entrara ningún grano en los ojos, pero la volvió a levantar cuando ningún parecía golpearla. Todos los granos de arena a su alrededor se habían detenido, sin embargo, a unos cuanto pasos la tormenta de arena continuaba. Sorprendida miró a todos lados, una especie de domo la protegía, caminó un poco y el domo le seguía; y a la vez, una sombra retrocedía. Los ojos marrones de la joven se clavaron en aquella sombra y sin más comenzó a perseguirla por todo el desierto.

Caminando por un largo trayecto bajo la tormenta de arena la sombra se adentró en lo que parecía ser una cueva. El domo de protección desapareció y la cueva se iluminó, de hecho era la sombra la que parecía brillar. Corriendo detrás de la sombra Shauntal frenó cuando esta atravesó una pared, rodeó la pared hasta encontrar un pequeño hueco por cual entrar y llegó a otra cámara de la caverna.

―¡Caitlin! ―corrió hacia ella al verla desmayada.

Una vez más la sombra apareció y destelló.

•~•

―Por fin volvieron. ―dijo Grimsley parado al lado de ellas.

Shauntal se veía confundida.

―No me digas que no sabes quién soy. ―dijo Grimsley.

―Sé quién eres…, pero, algo me tiene confundida… ese sueño…

Caitlin parecía volver en sí, los ojos turquesa de la joven se abrieron lentamente y después de golpe. Se incorporó arrastrándose y alejándose de ellos.

―¿Quiénes son?

―¿Qué? ―Grimsley frunció el ceño.

Caitlin retrocedió asustada por el gesto, se levantó y reanudó su carrera.

―No es pérdida de memoria. ―dijo Shauntal viendo la espalda de Caitlin― Es nuestra existencia la que está siendo borrada.

Grimsley se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Shauntal.

―Hay que ir detrás de ella e impedir que otra puerta la atraviese. ―volvió a su forma gatuna― Algo me dice que el próximo será el Caballero Blanco.

Grimsley se llevó las manos pasándolas por su cabello  
―Qué persona tan problemática…

Corriendo detrás de ella los dos mantenían su distancia pero alejando todas las puertas posibles. Caitlin algo confundida y la vez asustada no quería permanecer cerca de ellos. En su afán por escapar y los otros por alejar las puertas no tomaron en cuenta a la sombra. Aquella sombra que se deslizaba por el agua sacó una de sus extremidades agarrando el pie izquierdo de la joven y lanzándola por los aires para poder atraparla; afortunada o desgraciadamente una puerta aprovechó el momento.

―¡No otra vez! ―gritaron al unísono Shauntal y Grimsley.

•~•

Oscuro pero cálido, salado y húmedo. Caitlin podía escuchar con toda claridad el oleaje del mar. No quería sentarse, la vista que le ofrecía el manto nocturno bañado por estrellas y admirándolo recostada en la arena era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Permaneció por un rato más en esa postura hasta que la marea subió mojándola por completo, se arrastró un poco para evitarla y fui ahí cuando escuchó el sonido del agua siendo agitada. Rápido se sentó, no estaba sola.

Algo dentro del mar se zambullía, con cautela buscó un lugar con mucha sombra para poder esconderse. Por fin oculta cerca de una roca miró detenidamente hacia el mar. Un silueta salió del agua por un instaste y volvió a sumergirse. Transcurrió un largo tiempo para que la silueta volviera a salir a flote, cuando lo consiguió la sombra nadó hacia la orilla cargando un pequeño bulto.

Caitlin miró asombrada a esa persona, ese físico era inconfundible aún en la oscuridad.

Marshal no traía su típico traje de combate, en esta ocasión llevaba un traje de baño de bermuda y su físico relucía con todo su esplendor. Caitlin cerró los ojos para que Marshal se vistiera pero por lo visto él solo se puso una camisa y dejó que la bermuda se secara en su cuerpo y con el calor de la playa.

Algo avergonzada Caitlin comenzó a seguirlo cuando lo vio alejarse, entre calles y algunos comercios Marshal se detuvo frente a una casa con un pequeño letrero viejo que decía: Artesanías. Y entró. La joven se quedó a fuera y buscó una ventana por la cual ver y escuchar.

―Esta vez sí que has traído todo lo que te he pedido y más. ―dijo en hombre sacando todas las cosas del costal.

―Hubiera sido más fácil si no tuviera que bucear. ―Marshal se llevó una mano a la cabeza― Y bien, ¿cuándo estará?

―Bueno, como conseguiste todo en un día, yo diría que lo tendré dentro de un día. ―dijo el hombre lleno de confianza.

―¿En serio? ―Marshal no lo podía creer.

―¡Claro que sí! ―sonrió el hombre con picardía― Después de todo es un regalo para tu novia ¿no?

Marshal no dijo nada.

―Espera… no me digas que… es un amor no correspondido.

Marshal frunció el ceño.  
―No lo necesito dentro de un día puedes tardarte el tiempo que necesites.

El hombre se frotó la cabeza un poco confundido.  
―Ay ―dio un suspiro― que desperdicio. Tanto trabajo para nada.

―Ya te dije, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

―Comprendo, comprendo. ―el hombre recogió todo y se fue a su mesa de trabajo― Pero sabes, sería bueno que le dijeras lo que sientes, ya sea para bien o para mal no es bueno guardártelo todo.

Marshal bajó la mirada y se sentó en un banco.  
―Ya lo sé, no eres el único que me lo ha dicho. Pero el solo ver como ella lo busca con la mirada sé que no tengo oportunidad… y prefiero dejar las cosas tal y como están.

Y el silencio en la casa de artesanías reinó.

Caitlin se fue de ahí, por fin comprendía la frase que le había dicho Marshal. Por todo el tiempo que habían convivido jamás le había prestado atención a sus sentimientos…

 _«Pero a quién se refiere, no conozco a nadie más aparte de nosotros…»_ Caitlin trató de pensar, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y difusos recuerdos le venían a la mente. El dolor de cabeza le hizo perder la concentración que terminó cayendo y gritando del dolor.

Cuando despertó sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con un techo desconocido, se sentó sobre la cama y vio todo el entorno, de verdad estaba en lugar desconocido.

El lugar era ostentoso en su decoración, tapetes y cortinas de bordados árabes, cuentas de cristal colgando por todo el lugar llenando la recamara con destellos de colores, había plantas exóticas junto a lo que parecía ser una fuente, o quizás era el baño.

Caitlin se levantó de la cama, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas de acuerdo al lugar, llevaba un simple cubre pecho con un pantalón y un velo, todos ellos de color violeta. Dio un pasó y su ropa tintineó debido al cinturón. Se colocó los zapatos que le habían dejado a lado de la cama y recorrió el lugar.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que llegó a aquel lugar y en todo ese tiempo no se había encontrado con nadie, y mucho menos con esa persona que le dejaba la comida en su recamara. El edificio árabe con sus 104 cuartos era bastante solitario para una persona que nada más usaba uno. Lo peor de todo es que Caitlin había tratado en varias ocasiones de dejar el lugar pero por más extraño que pareciera cada vez que salía volvía a regresar. Cierto día en que lo iba a volver a intentar una extraña sombra apareció a la lejanía, Caitlin la vio y la persiguió haciéndole preguntas, aquella sombra no dijo nada y solo se limitó a escapar. Entre cortinas y cuentas la sombra se ocultó de Caitlin que le pisaba los talones, cuando al fin la alcanzó la sombra se volteó… y todo fue luz.

•~•

Saliendo de la puerta que la atravesó Caitlin se veía más demacrada y confundida. Sentada en medio de la nada la joven lucía una mirada perdida en el vacío. Las puertas flotantes dejaron de aventarse, la figura de agua dejó de correr y la sombra también.

―Acaba de olvidar ―habló Shauntal― al Caballero Blanco.

Manteniendo distancia Shauntal y Grimsley la observaban.

―La esta rechazando… ―dijo Grimsley― La Mansión Blanca la esta rechazando.

Shauntal se giró con rudeza hacia Grimsley.  
―¿Qué? ―dijo alterada.

Grimsley chasqueó su lengua.  
―Ya no tenemos tiempo, se hace tarde.

Los dos miraron resignados, las esperanzas que todos habían depositado sobre la carta-peón fueron demasiado altas.

―¡Todavía sigue! ―gritó Shauntal cuando vio una montaña de agua negra aparecer detrás de la joven.

Asombrados, los dos corrieron hacia Caitlin para tratar de ayudarla. Aquella montaña de agua negra se dejó caer sobre la joven atrapándola poco a poco y consumiendo cada parte. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, la pesadilla desapareció tragándose a Caitlin.

―Esto es el fin. ―dijo Shauntal― Ha fallado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, éste es el penúltimo capítulo y nos acercamos al final de la historia… pero no de la trama; así es, porque Caitlin in Wonderland es una historia dentro de otra historia. Para los que leyeron el primer capítulo antes de que lo editara especifique que era una historia doble, y para los que no lo sabían ahora ya lo saben. En fin, no se olviden de leer el último capítulo para que puedan continuar la próxima historia que llevara el título de "Siluetas".**

 **Nos vemos. ^_^**


	18. Cap 18 A la Media Noche…

**Gracias a Greykushiro y Plushy-Berry por sus reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 18  
A la Media Noche…  
El inicio de una Pesadilla**

―Ese tipo. ―gruñó Marshal― Desapareció llevándose consigo la mesa y nuestras tazas de té.

―No es para tanto, invoquemos otra mesa y asunto arreglado. ―dijo la Reina Roja chasqueando los dedos.

Desde el suelo un humo rojo ascendió rodeando a todos los presentes, se posicionó en el centro del grupo adquiriendo una forma solida y rectangular, finalmente una nueva mesa hecha de obsidiana había aparecido.

―No creo que la mesa vaya con el entorno. ―dijo Alder.

La Reina volvió a chasquear los dedos. Una y otra vez los volvía a chasquear, estuvo así por un buen rato mientras la mesa cambiaba de forma y material, se le veía molesta y apunto de replicar…

―¡Esa es! ―dijeron los trillizos cuando apareció una mesa circular hecha de bambú.

Rápidamente colocaron un florero de cristal trasparente con tulipanes, un porta cupcakes ahogado de postres y repitieron su acto del té junto a sus tres monos colocando nuevas tazas hechas de cerámica.

―Me alegra ver que se divierten. ―dijo una voz con tono déspota.

Mirando de reojo la Reina Roja rió para sus adentros cuando la vio llegar  
―Reina de Corazones. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso perdiste la noción del tiempo?

La Reina de Corazones abrió su abanico para esconder su expresión burlona.  
―No tanto como tú querida, que has perdido la cabeza en más de una ocasión por culpa de ese Conde.

Y el ambiente entre ellas se tensó.

―¿Una taza de té? ―dijo Chili tratando de mejorar la situación.

―Yo se lo preparare. ―intervino Darach cortándole el paso.

Sí, en efecto, era un campo de guerra.

―Es solo una taza de té. ―habló Marshal.

El comentario del Caballero Blanco pasó desapercibido entre los trillizos pero no para el As.

―De acuerdo a la hoja varia la temperatura del agua. ―habló Darach― El té que ustedes están tomando es uno suave por lo que su temperatura es de 75°C ―los pétalos de rosa negra aparecieron flotando formando una taza y una tetera― En cambio, el que toma su alteza es uno fuerte con temperatura de 90°C ―y vertió el té entregándole la taza a la Reina.

Sin haber despegado la mirada de la Reina Roja, la Reina de Corazones aceptó la taza de su valet y se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Con su postura más digna se sentó al lado de la Reina Roja.

―Ya tengo quien me sirva el té ―habló sin dirigirles la mirada a los trillizos―, pero aceptare comer un postre.

En cierto modo el ambiente había mejorado.

―Dime que te trae a este lugar. ―dijo Alder― Siempre le rehúyes cuando es el final de cada partida.

Agarrando con sublime elegancia tomó una rebanada de pay de manzana.  
―La respuesta es de lo más sencilla y no necesita explicación porque es la misma de todos los que están aquí presentes.

―Oh ―la mirada de la Reina Roja se afinó― ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Dando un bocado al pay la Reina humedeció sus labios.  
―Bueno, la actitud de esa carta-peón. Ella me desafió y eso es algo que no tolero.

La Reina Roja rió a sus anchas.

―Esta es la última partida, ―la Reina de Corazones se llevó una mano al pecho y habló con humildad― aunque en lo personal no me molestaría en tener que jugar otra vez; pero entre más pensaba en esa situación una idea vino a mi mente y me dije: Si esa carta-peón falla es una buena oportunidad para mí, ya que eso me pondría en ventaja y por consecuencia podría tomar el trono blanco y alzarme como la única reina de todo Wonderland.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo.

―Y bueno, heme aquí. ―se refrescó con su abanico.

Alder se soltó a reír ante el comentario recibiendo las miradas confusas de los trillizos y del Caballero Blanco.

―Esa sí que es una respuesta franca. ―dijo Alder conteniendo su risa― Me parece bien, que tal si lo apostamos en un todo o nada.

―¿Qué? ―se exaltó la Reina Roja.

Sacando por debajo de su poncho Alder reveló un singular botón de flor blanca sobre una extraña maseta ovalada.  
―Una apuesta, una apuesta hasta la media noche para ver quién se queda con el trono blanco.

Mirando con interés la peculiar flor, las dos Reinas estrecharon las manos teniendo al resto de los jugadores como testigos.

―Algo me dice que no lo logrará. ―dijo la Reina de Corazones aumentando la fuerza en su agarre.

―Espero que esa sonrisa no se te borre cuando la veas cruzar por esa puerta. ―le respondió la Reina Roja devolviéndole con fuerza el apretón.

La tensión entre ellas se intensificó bajo el único cielo nocturno de todo Wonderland.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Caitlin se veía confundida, la última puerta que la atravesó le hizo olvidar al Caballero Blanco. Con resignación Shauntal y Grimsley la observaron, las expectativas sobre la carta-peón fueron demasiado altas… Y de repente una montaña de agua negra apareció detrás de ella. En cuestión de segundos la pesadilla se la había tragado.

―Ha fallado. ―dijo Shauntal.

Estupefacta, corrió hacia donde antes se encontraba Caitlin; Grimsley, con total calma, se le unió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sin pieza de ajedrez que pasara la prueba la figura de agua se desintegró, las puertas regresaron a sus lugares y la niebla se apodero de la estancia. Un viento acompañado con susurros sopló delante de los dos revelando una puerta en forma de peón, las palabras _Game Over_ aparecieron sobre la puerta.

―¡¿Es en serio?! ―gritó Shauntal con demasía.

―Que te puedo decir ―Grimsley se encogió de hombros― Es un claro game over.

•~•

Era de día, pese a ser sombrío y frío por el cielo gris de nubes bajas que dejaban caer su insípida lluvia de forma precipitada anublando la vista por la densa niebla que se creaba, era de día.

Lejos, a la distancia, se oye lo que parece ser un silbido.

―Faltan dos horas. ―se dice con tono débil.

Aunando en sus recuerdos, la mirada triste y vacía carente de cualquier signo de vida, queda plasmada en el cristal del reloj de mano. Molesta consigo misma despega la vista del objeto pues el reflejo de aquella imagen sombría pareciera no ser la suya.

Caminando con recelo bajo el cielo lluvioso y con mirada esquiva hacia aquellos espectros difusos que chocan con ella y la atraviesan sin más, porque para ellos no existe, aprieta con fuerza el mango de su sombrilla y se dirige a un lugar. Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, un estridente ruido como un rugido le hace retroceder, y duro como el acero aparece una pared negra que le corta el paso. Se gira, tiene que tomar otro camino, vuelve a apretar el mango de su sombrilla y se sumerge en ese mar de sombras difusas; va al norte, al noreste, al este, al sureste, al sur, al suroeste, al oeste, y regresa al mismo lugar; y en todas partes, una pared negra le corta el paso.

Lejos, a la distancia, se oye nuevamente el silbido.

―Falta una hora. ―se dice con voz temblorosa.

Cabizbaja, sin poder detener lo inevitable, avanza.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, esquiva, nerviosa, e insegura, camina con la cabeza gacha evitando ver a las sombras difusas. Ya está cerca, se detiene y retrocede, ha chocado contra algo, asustada se gira, detrás de ella no hay nadie, y sin embargo, las sombras difusas han detenido su marcha. El nerviosismo se intensifica, aquellos espectros sin rostro se han quedado quietos y se giran hacia ella, y pinchando como un alfiler, las miradas la penetran y la juzgan.

Cerca, de frente, se oye un silbido estridente.

―Ya es hora. ―se dice con voz absorta.

Da un gemido, inhala y exhala con aceleración. Temerosa lleva su mano a su bolsillo, saca un boleto. Con brazo tembloroso estira el objeto. Parado, frente a ella, una sombra difusa levanta una lámpara, la alumbra, luego al boleto; con la lámpara le da el _siga_. Sin remedio, ella camina, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Cerca, muy de cerca, el silbido estridente vuelve a sonar. El piso tiembla y comienza a avanzar. Lentamente se esconde en el mar, el barco ha zarpado.

Bajo ese cielo gris acompañado de una precipitada lluvia insípida a cierta hora del día, lejos a la distancia, se oye lo que parece ser un silbido.

―Faltan tres horas. ―se dice.

Parada, en medio de una calle poco transitada, mira con detenimiento un reloj en la calle. Agobiada, deja caer la sombrilla bajo el cielo gris de nubes bajas acompañado de la insípida lluvia que cae precipitada, con pesadez levanta la cabeza, sus ojos turquesa se opacan y se inundan con su propia lluvia personal.

Cerca, muy de cerca, el ciclo se repite en esa pesadilla infernal.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A punto de la hora, los ojos expectantes de los jugadores miran la puerta del peón. La respiración es entrecortada seguida de un fuerte palpitar del corazón. Los ojos se abren y la respiración es olvidada cuando la puerta rechina al ser abierta poco a poco.

―Hay que echarle aceite a las bisagras. ―dice Chili.

Una cabeza cabizbaja oculta por un cabello color purpura es la primera en atravesar la puerta, con paso vacilante entra a la salada, luego de un rato retrocede pero ha chocado contra otra figura que entró después de ella.

―Bueno, eso lo dice todo. ―dijo la Reina de Corazones poniéndose de pie― Más claro que el agua imposible.

Gustosa, la Reina se encamina hacia la salida.

―Espera ―dijo Alder con total calma― Es hasta la media noche.

―Que diferencia habrá. ―dijo la Reina de Corazones― La pesadilla la ha atrapado porque su sueño no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Para la mayoría, los días lluviosos son tristes, son muy pocos los que lo consideran hermosos. ―dijo la Reina Roja― ¿Será porque nosotros somos como un río que acumula las gotas de lluvia en nuestro constante fluir de la vida? ―levantó la vista hacia la Reina― Quizás… Y quiero pensar, que esas gotas de lluvia nos hacen crecer.

Renuente, la Reina de Corazones vuelve a su asiento.  
―En todo caso, necesitara un milagro para salir de la pesadilla.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cerca, de frente, se oye un silbido estridente.

―Ya es hora. ―susurra.

Sin energía, arrastra sus pies hacia el muelle.

Frente a ella, aquella sombra difusa la alumbra. Con monotonía lleva su mano al bolsillo y saca el boleto. Estira su brazo, pero este se paraliza a medio camino. La sombra difusa la alumbrar, con insistencia jala el boleto; las palabras se han perdido en el recorrido, aquella sombra ha dicho algo.

Cerca, muy de cerca, el silbato estridente suena dos veces.

Asustada, levanta la mirada, las sombras difusas se han detenido. Pasmada da un paso hacia atrás, todas las sombras se giran hacia ella, da otro paso hacia atrás, todas las sombras avanzan. Temerosa busca una salida, gira hacia su izquierda, una pared negra le corta el paso, va hacia su derecha, una pared negra le corta el paso. Desesperada tropieza y cae, su única salida es arrastrarse. Ya es tarde, aquellas sombras difusas la han atrapado sumergiéndola entre ellas.

Silencio y calma es todo lo que hay. La fría e insípida lluvia se ha desvanecido, pero la calma que le ha sucedido es la misma calma que le precede a la tormenta.

En medio de las tinieblas se arrastra, choca contra una pared de piedra, va al otro lado, otra pared de piedra. Resignada se sienta, en medio del silencio y la calma total.

 _Día 1  
_ La lluvia ha regresado, igual de fría e insípida…

 _Día 3  
_ No ha dejado de llover. Sin nada qué hacer, con sus uñas talla la piedra de la pared…

 _Día 7_  
En medio del silencio y la oscuridad solo hay agua y nada más…

 _Día ?  
_ El tiempo se ha vuelto irrelevante bajo aquella fría e insípida lluvia que es prisionera junta ella…

 _Tiempo desconocido  
_ El clap~clap es constante, el agua que ha quedado atrapada en ese lugar inunda la estancia, no hay la menor duda…, eso es un pozo…

Es ahora o nunca. En la desigual piedra comienza a escalar, primero una mano luego un pie. No sabe a dónde va y tampoco logra distinguir si ha avanzada algo pero sigue escalando. El clap~clap del agua es lo único que se escucha y la motiva a seguir, pero ha llegado a un punto donde la piedra ha dejado de existir. Desconcertada busca un lugar por donde trepar, no hay nada. Decide regresar, pero la pared que ha escalado también ha dejado de existir. La desesperación se ha apoderado de ella, con insistencia rasguña la nada en esa oscuridad, sus escasas uñas se encajan en algo, pero solo por un instante. Vuelve a insistir rasguñando eso desconocido, pero la nada se ha derrumbado tirándola hasta abajo.

Solo hay agua y nada más…

No sabe si el nivel del agua ha subido o es que simplemente no avanzó nada. El tiempo que pasó escalando le pareció una eternidad pero la caída le ha demostrado que no significo nada. Determinada lo vuelve a intentar, esa agua que es prisionera junto aquella quizás no tienen final. Primero una mano y luego un pie, y vuelve a caer. Lo vuelve a intentar, primero una mano… y vuelve a caer. Otra vez insiste, primero una… ya ni la mano puede aferrarse, esa nada comienza a desmoronarse, se desmorona como si fuera tierra reblandecida convirtiéndose en lodo por el agua.

Agobiada, desmoronada, Caitlin se suelta a llorar. Sus lágrimas agitan el agua. Nadando en el agua del pozo las ondulaciones que crea su chapoteo dan paso a fuertes oleadas. Asustada decide pegarse a la pared del pozo, pero no hay nada, la pared ha desaparecido. Nada con todas sus fuerzas, en medio de la oscuridad ese pozo parece interminable. El agua se agita, no ha sido ella, el miedo se intensifica. En medio de la oscuridad el silencio ha sido roto por su constante jadeo.

Pero solo hay agua y nada más…

Flotando en un solo punto decide percibir su entorno con los oídos, el agua se vuelve a agitar. No hay duda, hay alguien más. Paciente, decide esperar, ese alguien es amigo o enemigo. El agua se vuelve agitar. Algo ha rosado su pierna, patalea sin cesar, va detrás de ella. Nadando con desesperación ese alguien la ha alcanzado. Primero agarra su pierna, luego su brazo, está intentando ahogarla. Con fuerza la sumerge en las oscuras aguas. Ella lucha, parece que hay más de uno, múltiples manos la han agarrado sumergiéndola hasta el fondo del pozo. Agotada lucha por liberarse de esas manos, otra mano la agarra de su brazo, resignada, acepta su final.

La fría e insípida lluvia ha dejado de caer…

Parda, frente a ella, una sombra blanca la agarra del brazo. Sus ojos turquesa se opacan, pues ha regresado al mismo lugar. Las sombras negras que se abalanzaron contra ella han quedado congeladas. El silbido estridente ha dejado de sonar. Y las gotas de lluvia flotan inertes. El tiempo se ha detenido. Agobiada, asustada, se suelta a llorar.

―Lo siento mucho pequeña. ―la Duquesa la estrecha entre sus brazos― A pesar de que hice todo lo posible por sacarte de los sueños no pude evitar que la pesadilla te atrapara. Es claro que la Mansión Blanca te ha rechazado. Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti es sacarte de este mal sueño.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―5, 4, 3, 2, 1…, Media Noche. ―dijo Darach viendo su reloj dorado.

―Bueno, ya es la hora. ―dijo la Reina de Corazones golpeando la mesa con sus uñas de forma impaciente― Esperé hasta el último momento y no sucedió nada.

El ambiente en la estancia no era el mejor pero el resto de los jugadores guardó silencio.

―Si no les importa, ―dijo la Reina de Corazones levantándose y acomodando su larga cabellera con altanería― es hora de tomar el control de Wonderland.

Bajo el único cielo nocturno de todo Wonderland opacado por las nubes grises, la Reina se encaminó hacia el trono blanco. Su amplio y largo vestido de tul rojo ondeaba mientras caminaba, ese vestido rojo como el vino empezó a decolorarse y tornarse de un color pálido hasta quedar completamente blanco. Gustosa, la Reina sonrió con satisfacción, pues la Mansión Blanca la estaba aceptando.

―¿En serio esto tiene que acabar así? ―dijo Shauntal mirando al resto de los jugadores.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer, la carta-peón ha fallado. ―Marshal se cruzó de brazos mirando con recelo la escena.

Y tan blanca como la nieve, una pared le corta el paso a la Reina.

―Pero qué rayos… ―exclamó molesta, rápido se giró hacia los demás.

La expresión de incredulidad de la Reina se unió con el resto de los jugadores. Para sorpresa de todos, el cielo nublado fue fácilmente traspasado por un tenue rayo de luz lunar bañando con gentileza el botón blanco de la singular flor. Aquel botón parecía reaccionar ante el tenue resplandor.

―No puede ser… ―La Reina de Corazones dio un pisotón fuerte― ¡Esto no puede ser!

Uno a uno fue extendiendo sus pétalos hasta abrirse por completo inundando el ambiente con su agradable aroma. En el centro de la flor, una pequeña gota de agua se cristalizó elevándose a unos cuantos centímetros. La pequeña joya se cuarteó haciéndose polvo de cristal que caía como copos de nieve sobre la flor provocando que esta se marchitara, y al mismo tiempo una silueta aparecía.

―Esa es… ―Shauntal apenas podía decir palabra alguna.

―Cresselia. ―terminó Alder.

―Una vez al año, cierta flor florece a la media noche, luego de unos instantes se marchita. ―habló Grimsley― Algunos la llaman _Dama de Media Noche o Reina por una Noche._

La expresión del Caballero Blanco cambió ante el comentario, se giró para ver a la Reina de Corazones.  
―¿Usted qué opina, _su Alteza_? ¿Cree poder aceptar la decisión de la reina nocturna?

La Reina de Corazones gruñó y al mismo tiempo se cruzó de brazos. Su vestido de tul había recuperado por completo su color rojo.

―Tal parece que nuestro juego está lejos de acabar. ―dijo la Reina Roja dirigiéndose a la entrada seguida de su Caballero Negro.

Cresselia, sin prestar la mínima atención al resto de los presentes, emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose en la lejanía.

―Vámonos Darach. ―gruñó la Reina de Corazones. Sin dirigirles la mirada les habló― Esta vez la Duquesa la ha salvado, pero ni sueñen con tener otro oportunidad igual a esta, porque si llega a fallar, Wonderland será mío.

La Reina salió de la estancia azotando la puerta. Los trillizos recogieron todo, después de despedirse se fueron. Grimsley y Shauntal también partieron. Los únicos que quedaron en la estancia fueron Alder y Marshal.

―¿No piensas jugar? ―le dijo Alder― Una nueva partida ha comenzado.

―Lo sabía ¿no es así? Usted sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Alder se le quedó viendo con una expresión seria.  
―No sé de qué me hablas.

Marshal no despegó su mirada.

―Solo soy una simple Torre Blanca. ―le contestó por fin.

―Usted es más que eso, ―le contestó Marshal clavando su mirada sobre él― Todas las piezas blancas de ajedrez saben quién es usted. Usted es el Rey Blanco.

Alder dio una leve risita y sus ojos se mostraron compasivos.  
―Solo protejo el lugar, como la Torre Blanca ese es mi deber, ser el soporte y nada más. No soy ningún Rey Blanco porque este no es mi lugar. Solo lo estoy protegiendo hasta que la Duquesa regrese o en dado caso nazca una nueva Reina. ―hizo una pausa y se le quedó viendo con una mirada tan serena― Ya lo sabes, Wonderland es un lugar de fantasía que esconde su tristeza bajo un cielo arcoíris donde siempre brilla el sol, pero la verdad es otra, porque este hermoso lugar solo es un escape de la realidad, el escape de un mundo oscuro lleno de dolor. Y a la vez ambos están tan íntimamente ligados que una simple gota puede convertirse en un torrente capaz de destruir a todo Wonderland, porque las emociones son las que gobiernan en este mundo. El control de Wonderland depende de sus dos Reinas capases de alterar cualquier sentido común. Una reina del pasado y otra del presente, ambas luchando por tratar de destruir o de hacerse con un futuro que ni ellas mismas conocen.

Marshal no dijo ni una sola palabra pues esa era la verdad de Wonderland. Y ambos quedaron en completo silencio bajo el único cielo nocturno, nublado, de todo Wonderland.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Otoño**

Poco a poco Caitlin abrió sus ojos, la luz era intensa que volvió a cerrarlos, para mayor seguridad giró su cabeza, pero ese movimiento repentino le demostró cuan adolorida estaba su pobre cabeza.

―¡Qué dolor! ―dijo llevándose las manos.

Ya más despierta miró a su alrededor, estaba en la oscura estancia de Grimsley. El Candil del techo tenia prendidas sus velas y por las ventanas se podía ver que era de noche.

―Entonces sí me quede dormida… ―se acomodó en la butaca dejando caer la manta que la tapaba. Al agacharse para recogerla vio sus cartas sobre la mesa junto con las de Grimsley― Un excelente jugador.

Con resignación salió de la estancia después de doblar la manta, ningún pokemon de su compañero se encontraba cerca.

Con paso lento y vacilante, recorrió los largos y anchos pasillos del recinto. Por lo visto ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca. Bajando por las escaleras llegó a la planta baja, sus pisadas sonaban con eco.

―¿Y si los busco con Gothitelle? ―se llevó una mano a la boca mientras pensaba.

Lejos, al otro extremo del pasillo, una sombra apareció, Caitlin se le quedó viendo, aquella sombra le hacía señas para que le siguiera, era el Bisharp de Grimsley.

Caminando detrás del pokemon la joven logró escuchar a la lejanía las risas y los gritos de sus compañeros. Con tremenda emoción corrió hacia el lugar donde había luz dejando atrás al pokemon.

―¡Detente ahí! ―gritó Grimsley― Puedo comer por mi cue-…

El comentario no fue tomado en cuenta, ya que una cuchara le cerró la boca. Tosiendo para recuperar el aliento Grimsley se empinó un vaso con agua.

―Sera mejor que te rindas. ―dijo Alder― Shauntal no va a permitir que comas por tu cuenta.

―Dime eso cuando ella te meta una cuchara a la fuerza. ―le contestó.

―Si no lo hago jamás te vas a recuperar de ese resfriado. ―le dijo ella agarrando otro poco de medicina― ¿Pretendes contagiarnos a todos?

―Mi querida Shauntal, me duele que digas eso de mí. Bien sabes que ustedes son…

Otra cucharada de medicina le cerró la boca.

―Nunca voy a comprende por qué deben de tener ese terrible sabor. ―gruñó Grimsley.

―Si fuera delicioso no podría llamársele medicina. ―intervino Caitlin.

―Caitlin. ―la saludo Marshal.

Ahí estaban todos, reunidos en la cocina del recinto.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―dijo Grimsley con su semblante burlón.

Caitlin le regresó el gesto.  
―Tu recamara me provoca pesadillas.

El grupo estalló en risas.

―Sí que tienes agallas para decir eso en mi cara. ―le contestó colocando su dedo índice en la frente de la joven y al mismo tiempo mostrando un semblante perturbador― Pero recuerda nuestra apuesta, yo gané, y eso significa que debes de seguir mis órdenes.

Un escalofrío recorrió por toda la espalda de Caitlin.

En medio del escándalo un hombre vestido de rojo apareció en la puerta de la cocina cargando un paquete.  
―Disculpen, ¿Quién de ustedes es el Sr. Grimsley?

Algo confundido, el mencionado levantó la mano.

―Firme aquí, traigo un paquete para usted. ―el mensajero le extendió un portapapeles junto con una pequeña caja de cartón con la leyenda "frágil".

Tras la desconcertante escena, el grupo se reunió alrededor de la caja. Grimsley la abrió y bolitas de unisel salieron debido a la presión. Sumergió con cuidado una de sus manos hasta que sintió el envoltorio de burbujas que protegían dicho objeto, con precaución lo sacó pues el objeto era delicado.

―Grimsley… ―dijo Shauntal llevándose una mano a la boca, su rostro mostraba temor.

Grimsley contempló en silencio, sin emoción alguna, el objeto que estaba en su mano.

Visible a través del envoltorio de burbujas, se lograba apreciar un pequeño joyero dorado de forma esférica con algunos grabados de flores hecho con perlas y piedras de jade.

La mirada de todos los presente permanecieron sobre el objeto. Caitlin, algo confundida, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Grimsley dejó el joyero sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina.

―¡Espera! ―gritó Shauntal corriendo detrás de él.

―Detente. ―Marshal la agarró de la muñeca.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―ella forcejeaba para liberarse― Suéltame Marshal. Me estás lastimando.

La discusión entre ellos parecía acalorarse. Sin remedio Marshal la soltó, su maestro Alder le dio una palmada en el hombro para que la soltara.

Shauntal fue corriendo tras Grimsley, Marshal miró resignado y con molestia la escena, se fue por el lado contrario. Alder volteaba a ver a ambas direcciones mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido, luego de dar un suspiro pesado se dirigió por el camino que tomó Marshal.

En la cocina quedó una solitaria y confundida Caitlin junto con Bisharp. Por un largo tiempo contempló el objeto, le intrigaba el hecho de que algo tan lindo rompiera la alegría que había antes. Por curiosidad retiró el envoltorio de burbujas para apreciar mejor el joyero. La pequeña esfera en verdad era encantadora y frágil. Caitlin la admiró por un buen rato antes de decidir abrirla.

Destellos de varios colores iluminaron el techo de la estancia al igual que las paredes. El fascinante espectáculo no tenía comparación y mucho menos cuando este venia acompañada de una dulce melodía.

Caitlin, más fascinada que nunca giró bajo el haz multicolor de luz. Como un niño, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa para admirar mejor el joyero.

―Es un hermoso anillo el que tienes ahí lindo joyero. ―pasó su dedo índice sobre el anillo que lanzaba los destellos multicolores debido a su piedra.

Ya era hora de guardar el objeto. Caitlin se sintió un poco culpable luego de que ese joyero fue el causante del silencio total que recorría el recinto. Cerrando con cuidado la tapa para que no dañara la piedra del anillo, Caitlin entrecerró la tapa del joyero, algo le impedía cerrarlo por completo. Con cuidado levantó la tapa y se asomó para ver qué pasaba.

―Algo está interfiriendo con el mecanismo del resorte.

Paseando con cuidado sus dedos por la máquina, sus dedos se encontraron contra algo. Forcejeó con cuidado para sacarlo, pero ese leve jalón fue suficiente para que el objeto que obstruía el cerrado saliera expulsado. Caitlin se llevó las manos del susto creyendo que había roto el joyero. Pero Bisharp le demostró todo lo contrario. El pokémon se había agachado recogiendo con una de sus espadas un pequeño relicario en forma de puerta.

―Gracias. ―Caitlin agarró el relicario que colgaba de la espada.

Al abrirlo, observó con detenimiento el contenido del objeto. Esa foto ya la había visto antes, mucho antes de que esta aventura comenzara…

Un Alder, un poco más joven, estaba en el centro de la foto abrazando con fuerza a dos niños que por lo visto se hacían muecas desagradables y se lanzaban patadas. Eran unos pequeños Marshal y Grimsley. Al lado de ellos, echando porras con pompones de porristas, había dos niñas. Una de ellas era claro que era Shauntal pero la otra…, era alguien de la que poco se hablaba y era un tabú mencionarla.

―Apryl… ―dijo Caitlin recordando lo que antes le había dicho Shauntal.

Sola, en la fría cocina, Caitlin contempló con tristeza la foto. Aquella foto que la hacía sentirse ajena a ellos… y a la misma vez ajena a ese lugar…

 _ **¿Game Over?**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia que ha llegado a su fin. En cierta forma siento un vacío, (creo que todos lo siente cuando terminan una historia) pero me reconforta saber que sigue en Siluetas ¡Y para conmemorar la publicación ya está listo el primer capítulo! Pero prepárense, porque Siluetas es el lado oscuro de Wonderland. (Aunque no es un** ** _Caitlin_** __ ** _Through the Looking Glass._** **)**

 **Nos** **vemos. (Pero ve a leer siluetas)**


End file.
